


In the Dark

by Madkat89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Confused Dwarves, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Heavy Angst, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbits in Erebor, Overprotective Dwarves, Post-Quest of Erebor, Rule 63, The company doesn't know that she's alive, false imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkat89/pseuds/Madkat89
Summary: After the Battle, Bella is taken into custody and imprisoned for life in the dungeons of Erebor for her crimes against Thorin Oakenshield. However, the company doesn't even know that she's alive, believing that she fell on the field of battle before they could make amends. Will the truth come out or will she forever be lost to them in the depths of Erebor
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 385
Kudos: 778





	1. Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely heavier and more intense then my usual writing style, just fyi.
> 
> Enjoy!

The battle was finally over and the alliance had won. Bella was staggering back towards the encampments, numbness and shock battling for dominance in her system. She couldn't believe the events of the past several days and she couldn't believe that she had somehow miraculously survived the battle. It had been a clash much too big for one tiny, lost hobbit lass that was so very far away from home. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep, fatigue weighing on every inch of her.

She had just reached the allied encampment, surely Gandalf could spare a tiny corner of his tent for an exhausted hobbit to rest, when she ran into a pair of dwarven guards. She was just going to nod and pass them, but they swept forward and grabbed her, pinning her hands behind her back and tying them roughly with a coarse rope. When she cried out hoarsely from the pain, one of the guards hit her upside the head, causing her head to reel and her body to go limp, "None of that now, traitor! You're under arrest, don't resist or it will go worse for you."

Bella was too dizzy and exhausted to protest, allowing them to drag her off to a tent on the very edge of the encampment, far enough away that no one would be able to hear her. She wanted to protest that Thorin had banished her from Erebor, not ordered her locked up. She wanted to demand that they fetch Gandalf and he would sort this mistake out simply enough. After all, as soon as she possibly could, she was heading back to the Shire and no one would ever have to look upon her again. But the guards tied her roughly to the center pole and left before she could gather her wits enough for any of those options. She wanted to cry and scream, but the battle and her wounds won out and she passed out.

* * *

Over a day passed before anyone came back to the tent. Her wrists were raw from tugging against the bonds, her mouth was so dry that she couldn't speak, and her stomach was about ready to stage a full out rebellion. It was edging towards midnight when the tent flap opened up again and two different dwarves entered carrying a torch, a bucket, and a tray.

Seeing them, she croaked, "Water."

Both of them looked at her with pity and one dwarf took the ladle and carefully held it up for her to drink. Once her thirst was slaked, she looked at the pair of them, dread coiling in her gut. Still, panicking would do her no good at this point. She asked calmly, "What's going on? Why am I being held here against my will?"

The one holding the torch muttered to the other, "I told you that she was touched in the head, why else would she take the Arkenstone and give it to the leaf eaters? She doesn't deserve this, poor lass."

The other one just shook his head, "It's not our place to make assessments or pass judgements, we're only to carry out orders. Now, shut your gob."

She asked quietly, "What are your orders? What is to become of me? What is my fate?"

The one who was in favor of just following orders carefully untied her and handed her the tray. Her stomach rumbled and even though it was plain fare, she ate eagerly. Satisfied that she wasn't going to run, the dwarf said quietly, pity filling his expression, "For your actions against Thorin Oakenshield and the kingdom of Erebor, you have been sentenced to life imprisonment in the dungeons of Erebor. Your sentence is merciful indeed, as most who committed this crime would be shaved bald, branded, and feed to the wolves or vultures. But for your service in helping rid the mountain of the wyrm, you shall live, but you will be imprisoned."

Bella kept eating, her body demanding sustenance, even as her mind rebelled, "That cannot be right. Thorin banished me, he didn't order me locked up. Has anyone spoken to Gandalf, he will vouch for me and straighten out this misunderstanding. I would've left right away, but there was the entire battle." She clenched her hands in fists and tried not to scream or demand answers, "I don't suppose you know if the company survived the battle or not."

The one holding the torch had been silent up until this point finally spoke up, "The entire company survived. It was touch and go for the king and princes for a bit, but between all of the healers they managed to pull through and are expected to make a full recovery given time."

She met his eyes before nodding her thanks, unable to speak from the relief flowing through her. She silently finished the tray, her mind whirling as she sought to find a way out of the situation that she had found herself in. However, before she could beg the guards to find Gandalf and at least tell him what had happened, the flap flew open and the dwarf who had treated her so roughly the night before stormed in.

He snarled at the guards, "If you're done molly coddling the traitor, I'll have you remember that you're supposed to take her to her cell."

Bella rose steadily to her feet and met his gaze head on, "I think that there had been a mistake."

Before she could finish her sentence, he back handed her across the face, "Silence! There has been no mistake, traitor. You will rot in the depths of Erebor and none shall ever remember your name."

She straightened, having staggered a step from the blow. Dabbing at the trickle of blood from the split lip his blow had given her, she met his gaze with an icy one of her own, "And just who do you think that you are? Thorin might have ordered me thrown into a cell, but he would never countenance the abuse of a prisoner."

The dwarf turned bright crimson but didn't touch her again, "You think that you are so high and mighty, but you will never see the light of day again. I am Lern, son of Dorn. Learn my name well, because I'm the one who decides exactly how long you manage to survive the hole I'm going to throw you in."

She offered him a sly smirk, one that she had copied from Nori, "You keep telling yourself that."

He growled, the sound low and menacing, even as a vein throbbed visibly in his forehead. He roared, "Get her out of my sight!"

The guard swiftly tied her hands behind her back and dragged her from the tent. Bella didn't bother to fight, too busy trying to sort out exactly what was going on anyway. The guards threw a cloak over her, tugging up the hood so that it covered her face. She would've said that it was for her protection from angry dwarves, but the camp was sleeping other than the guards rotating around the perimeter.

She thought about trying to reach the ring and disappearing, but something made her hesitate. There on the battlefield, during the battle, it had almost seemed like it was drawing the evil things to it with some sort of silent signal. She couldn't be sure, of course, but it had been enough to make her wary. Especially after the tales that the company had told her about enchanted objects that had developed a mind and a will of their own, often to their owner's detriment.

So she allowed the dwarves to march her out of the camp and up into Erebor. She gawked as they passed the bell that the company had used to break down the barrier, although she didn't bother to speak. The guards pulled her onwards, firmly but not roughly. They didn't linger but marched her swiftly through Erebor, down, down, down far below the levels that she had explored during her time in Erebor.

Finally they reached an area where there were several torches burning in the brackets on the walls. They had obviously scouted out the location earlier before coming to fetch her. As they opened the cell door, she couldn't help but flash back to the elven king's dungeon. The cells there had appeared to be inescapable, especially as Dori and Ori couldn't escape even with their Ri strength. This cell looked even more impenetrable. The only way that she would be leaving would be if someone let her out.

The guard untied her and handed her a tin of salve and some bandages for her raw wrists and wounds. He said dispassionately, "This is all that I can do, don't expect anything more from this point on."

She nodded her understanding, "I thank you for this."

They didn't respond, simply locked the door behind her and walked away. Bella looked around and shivered slightly, sitting gingerly on the edge of the cot. She would be all right, she only had to endure this for a few days. Gandalf would find out and sort out the situation, it had to be a misunderstanding of some sort. Thorin had banished her, never wanted to lay eyes on her again, he hadn't said anything about locking her up forever. It was a mistake and she would be released, she just had to hold on.

* * *

As she waited for the misunderstanding to get straightened out, Bella came to realize something. Being imprisoned was boring. She had slept most of that first day, or at least she had assumed that it was the first day, it was impossible to tell time in the depths of Erebor. When she woke again, most of the torches had burned out and only a single torch was burning along with a tray setting outside the cell door. She ate gratefully and listened carefully, straining to hear the sound of anyone else, but only silence greeted her.

This set the tone for the next several days. Best she could figure out, she was fed once a day, meager portions but at least she was being fed. More often than not, she sat or napped in darkness, the torch rarely replaced. By the end of the week, or what she thought was a week, according to the delivery of the meal trays, she was ready to climb the walls. She had carefully marked the delivery of the tray on the wall, so she could keep track of the days to the best of her ability, but that only took mere seconds at the most.

No wonder the dwarves had all been so cranky in the dungeon, insisting that she find a way to free them. It was boring, being confined in the same space, with nothing to do or keep her hands busy. She had been irate with the company, having been running herself ragged trying to find a way out, but now she could totally understand their frustration and wished that she didn't. Still, when she got out of here, if any of them would talk to her, she would apologize for being so snappish during that time.

It was on the third day that she realized that it might take longer than she hoped for things to get sorted out. She hadn't seen another soul during that time, whoever had left the tray having done so while she'd been asleep, so she couldn't even ask if Gandalf would speak with her. Realizing that she had to accept the fact that she might be down here for a month or two instead of the original few days that she had first anticipated, she knew that she had to prepare herself for the long haul.

Thankful that there was a fairly fresh torch burning, she examined her cell closely. There was the stone ledge that served as a bed along with the rough blanket. It was literally carved into the wall, so there was nothing hidden under it. On one wall, there was a tiny trickle of water that ended at a ledge. She examined it carefully and decided that the ledge could be hollowed out into a basin given enough time. She would most likely be long gone by that point, but it didn't hurt to be aware of it.

To her delight, there was a small patch of moss in one corner of the cell along with a tiny patch of mushrooms, just three, but it held potential. She rested her hand lightly on the moss and let out a sigh of relief. It had been so long since she had been able to touch an untainted patch of something growing. Smaug's taint hadn't reached this deep, having traveled outwards instead of down. To have that little bit of pure nature brought tears to her eyes and a sliver of peace to her soul. She didn't know how long she sat there touching the moss, but when she rose to continue her examination, she was much more at peace.

There wasn't much more of the cell for her to examine. It was five paces wide and seven paces deep, the only place of entry being the cell door which looked impenetrable to her admittedly untrained eyes. There also didn't appear to be any other prisoners nearby, judging by the heavy silence, the very air feeling weighted and uneasy. 

Satisfied that she had examined everything as well as she could have, she settled cross legged on the floor in the middle of the cell. Once she was comfortably settled, she went about clearing her mind. She hadn't done this in months, the company having never stayed long enough in one place to make it necessary for her to do this. And the places where they had stayed longer than a few days, Rivendell already had protections, she was much too busy in Thranduil's palace trying to find a way out, and previously in Erebor, she had been too distracted trying to keep the dwarves from being lost to gold sickness.

Bella wondered absently if she had taken the time to do this properly, things would've played out differently, before putting the thought aside. One could second guess themselves to death, things had played out the way that they had and it was no use angsting over what-ifs. Once her mind was sufficiently clear, she began the ritual that was ingrained in every hobbit from when they were very young.

First, she expanded her awareness to cover every inch of the cell. She thanked Erebor for her shelter and protection and asked her permission to include her own layer as well. Erebor hummed back, the sound weak and tired, yet agreeable to the idea that Bella held out for her to inspect. Once she had Erebor's permission, she started the process that was as old as hobbits could remember, all the way back to their wandering days.

It was the way of hobbits to make a shelter, a haven, for their protection. She carefully made sure that every inch of the cell was covered with her awareness, from the bars of the cells down to every last bit of rock. Once she was certain that there was no gaps, no matter how minuscule, she allowed it to sink into all of the surfaces, like a plant growing roots. Although others admired the Shire and were baffled by it in turn, none of them truly understood. All they saw was a beautiful, soft land, filled with soft, defenseless people. A land of farmers, not fighters. None of them, not even Gandalf, understood a hobbit's connection to the land and growing things. It wasn't something that hobbits hid, it was just such a part of their every day lives that they never even thought of it.

What they didn't realize when a hobbit spoke of their connection to the earth, they meant it literally. There were legends from their wandering days that when the Shire was found, it was a wasteland, unwanted by any of the other races. However, where the other races only saw bleakness, the hobbits had seen the possibility of balance and healing, because weren't they as bleak and scarred as the land they had found? So they had given up wandering and settled in, sending their roots in deep, finding the pockets of imbalance and corruption and nurturing back to health, much like lancing a wound. The first several years were rough as the land struggled to produce enough food to feed them and they struggled to heal their own wounds. But as their own wounds healed and their roots sank deeper into the land, the land started to respond in it's own way. The knots of corruption started to ease and each planting became more bountiful as the earth started to achieve a healthy balance again. It even started to protect the people upon it in it's own way, making those not connected to it wander, unable to find an easy path.

And as life bloomed and returned to the wasteland, renamed the Shire, so too did life return to the hobbits. The race of hobbits had been dying. Fewer faunts had been born every year and those families who were blessed with faunts struggled to find them enough food to keep body and soul together. So imagine everyone's surprise when several years after the Shire was claimed, there was suddenly a bumper crop of faunts, nearly every family welcoming a new little one into the family.

The hobbits joy over having a safe haven and enough food echoed through the very land itself, sinking their healing roots in deeper, the joy helping to ease the years of sorrow the land had endured. And with every birth, the hobbits connection to the land only got stronger, especially when each faunt grew old enough to add their own set of roots to the land. Before they knew it, several generations had passed and the hobbits fate had firmly intertwined with the Shire. When the hobbits prospered, the land did as well, and vice versa. Because the hobbits were caretakers of the land and were careful to fully fulfill their duties, making sure that the land was healthy and without corruption.

However, when something went wrong with one, it went awry with the other. There was a year where there were heavy bandit raids, not quite thirty years after the Shire was settled, and many Shirelings were carried off. It took three years before the Shire produced a bountiful crop again. Then there were times that the land rebelled or suffered and the hobbits had grown ill or had few faunts. But a century passed and then another and the Shire became the place that it is known for today. Few remembered that the Shire had once been a wasteland, not even the hobbits truly remembered. 

Still, the multiple generations had intertwined their fate with the Shire, producing a comfortable, settled land, their roots deep and steady. Because there were so many hobbits now, the occasional hobbit could go off an adventure without disturbing the balance of the land, but most were happy with their sheltered, comfortable existence tied to the Shire.

Bella had been a bit different than most hobbits, more like her free spirited mother than her deeply rooted father. She had loved the Shire, but neither did she feel the deep seated connection that her peers seemed to feel. It was only when she left the Shire on the quest that she realized how much she had taken that connection for granted. She felt rather like a leaf swept down a brook, things moving too quickly for her to get her feet under her.

Mirkwood had been especially bad, the land crying out for care and healing, much like the wasteland must have called to her ancestors. However, she had already been committed to the quest and could not offer balance to the forest, no matter how much she wanted to. And after a few weeks, she didn't even have the strength to offer healing, the corruption pressing in thick on all sides of her. She had been relieved to get out of Mirkwood, only to find a miasma laid just as thick over the land around Erebor, this one hotter and heavier like the dragon itself instead of the cold and slimy feel the Mirkwood's corruption had carried.  
She had been unable to do anything about it, first with the dragon, then with all the events that happened afterwards. However, now it wasn't like she didn't have time on her hands now, she might as well take advantage of it. So she carefully sank the root tendrils in, seeking to understand the mountain and what would be her home for the immediate foreseeable future.

She smiled as the tendrils twined into the stone and she actually connected with Erebor, albeit on a very surface level. The dwarves had been right, the mountain was alive, in her own way. Erebor felt warm and nurturing, like a caretaker or a mother, offering care and comfort for those in her care. She was worn and ill, undoubtedly from the dragon's long occupation, but she should begin to heal now that Smaug was gone. Bella vowed to do her best to help that process along for as long as she was in the mountain, until Thorin remembered his original declaration and threw her from Erebor, that or Gandalf came and freed her.  
Satisfied that she now understood the foundation and bones of her new home, Bella moved on. She touched the moss, mushrooms, and water, encouraged to feel the life and promise in them, although they were all still in their infancy. She examined the bars, admiring them in a distant way, making sure to carefully wrap them in protective measures, much like the border of the Shire. She did not like Lern in the least and while she might not be able to escape, she would do her best to protect herself.

Finally, she examined her surroundings for imbalance and corruption, anything that needed to be brought back into balance. To her surprise, there was a dark knot of corruption in her. She frowned, examining it closer, and realized that it was not in her, but on her person. Grasping the knot of corruption, she pulled it out and brought it up to the level of her eyes. Opening them, she found the little gold ring she had found all those weeks ago underneath Goblin Town. She sighed, looking at it and muttered, "I knew that you were just too good to be true. Especially after everything the others told me about enchanted objects. Couldn't anyone every just make a nice ring that actually made the wearer happier or able to grow great vegetables or something?"

Closing her eyes again, she carefully nestled the ring between her two hands. Settling her breathing pattern into one of the first ones that she had ever learned, she started humming one of the hobbit songs of praise for Yavanna, a song of thanksgiving and renewal. However, the ring seemed to have a will of it's own and struggled against the cleansing. She didn't know how long she sat and battled with it before she felt the darkness in it ease the barest of hairs.

Opening her eyes, she climbed wearily to her feet and eyed the ring before dropping it into her pocket, vowing to remove the corruption from it no matter how long it took. Blinking, she looked around, noting tiredly that the torch had burned out while she had been occupied fighting the corruption, her body covered in a fine layer of sweat as if she had been running a long distance.

She moved over and stretched out on her sleeping ledge, exhaustion draped over her like a heavy blanket. Still, as she dropped off to sleep, there was a small smile on her face from where she could feel the start of a connection with Erebor.

* * *

Three weeks passed before she finally spoke to another person. It felt like the middle of the night when the sound of heavy footsteps woke her. She sat up and listened carefully, not recognizing the tread. She stood and carefully straightened her appearance as best she could, knowing that her captivity had done her no favors. Then she moved over by the bars, close enough that she could see the corridor but far enough back that no one could grab her unexpectedly.

To her surprise, she actually knew the guards that appeared this time. It was the two guards that had first brought her down here, both of them carrying torches and walking two steps behind Lern. Bella didn't sneer like she wanted to, keeping her expression carefully blank instead. There was a very unpleasant leer on Lern's face and Bella instinctively deepened the protections on the cell door.

He sneered, a dark triumph in his eyes, "Enjoying your accommodations, traitor?"

She bit back the retort that flew to her tongue and said blandly instead, "I've no complaints. Has Gandalf asked to speak with me? He will sort out this misunderstanding."

At her words, a nasty smile spread across his expression, "The wizard left a week ago and said that he left your fate entirely in Oakenshield's hands as you had signed a contract of your own free will placing yourself under his authority."

Bella felt her heart wrench at that, even as part of her whispered that that did not sound like Gandalf, especially as he had saved her when Thorin had wanted to throw her from the battlement. Still, she kept that from her face, instinctively knowing that this dwarf would pounce on the least sign of weakness, "Then perhaps I might speak with Balin or Dwalin. They both know that Thorin banished me and Dwalin is in charge of both guards and prisoners. They will see that Thorin's orders are carried out and that he never has to see me again."

Lern chuckled darkly, "Ah, but his orders are being carried out. The company and Thorin will never have to see your miserable existence again. And you couldn't leave the mountain right now, even if you wanted. We are locked in by the first blizzard of the winter. As much as I would take joy in sending you out to freeze to your death, his majesty has declared that you are to spend the rest of your days slowly rotting in a cell and who am I to question his orders. You will live a very long, very miserable experience. Never again will you see the sun and fresh air. And before the very end, you will have lost your sanity, your very self, which is the least that you deserve for your actions."

Bella saw the truth of the situation then. There was no rescue, no one was coming for her, there was apparently no misunderstanding. She was to be confined in Erebor for the rest of her natural life for the crime of taking the Arkenstone. And this miserable excuse of a dwarf was to be her jailer, all of the company having apparently turned their backs on her, even Gandalf had forsaken her.

Anger coursed through her and she took it and turned it into ice, turned it into strength. Drawing herself to her full height, she looked down on the taller dwarf, her voice filled with disdain and contempt, "Very well, I might very well spend the rest of my days here in this cell for my actions. But know this, I have faced much worse than this and overcome greater trials. You are nothing but a dwarf with delusions of power and grandeur. You are less than nothing. I vow this, in the name of the Green Lady and her husband, no matter you do or what happens, you will not break me! I will endure and last long after your name is dust and forgotten. I will not break."

The last words were flat and emotionless, yet the very mountain seemed to resonate with her words. Lern grabbed the bars of her cell door and snarled, "You say that now, but before the year is out, you will be begging me for mercy and to end it all. I have broken stronger dwarves than you and it will be child's play to break you as well." 

When she didn't respond, he swore in Khuzdul and turned on his heel, storming down the corridor as he called over his shoulder, "You will break, this I vow!"

The pair of guards silently exchanged their lit torches for the burnt out ones before wordlessly following after Lern. Bella watched them go, a thin thread of satisfaction coursing through her at the way that they hurried away from her gaze. Only when she could no longer hear them did she allow herself to sink down on her sleeping ledge, all of the strength draining away from her, her legs refusing to support her.

She didn't realize how stubbornly she had been clinging to the hope that it was all a misunderstanding and that Thorin would come to his senses and pardon her or that the company would talk him around and get him to agree to release her. Hearing that none of them wanted anything to do with her cut deeply. She had thought that they had grown closer during the quest. Become almost family. And that didn't even begin to take into account the thing/not thing that had been between her and Dwalin. But apparently that was all ashes now.

Laying down, she stared at the ceiling and scowled, how did she even know that that lying worm was telling the truth. Lern struck her as a bully and a petty tyrant who wanted to destroy anyone he thought that they thought they were better than him. No, she would not lose faith in the company, they would eventually come to their senses, she just had to wait for however long it would take. From what she had seen, gold sickness was not easy to shake and it would take time for them to return to the dwarves that she knew before.

She just had to stay strong and outlast this ordeal, it would come to an end eventually. Her scowl deepened as she thought about the cursed Arkenstone. Given the choice, even if she knew that she would end up locked in a cell in the depths of the mountain far from any contact with living people, she still would have done it to save her family. Still, they'd better not take too long to come to their senses or she would be very miffed.

Rolling on her side, her back to the door, she willed herself to go to sleep. She was just fading into dreamland when a tear slipped down her face and Dwalin's name whispered from her lips.

* * *

Balin walked silently through the corridors, his heart heavy in his chest. Outside a blizzard roared, but one couldn't tell within the shelter of Erebor's thick walls, the corridors in this part of the mountain filled with thick silence. He didn't really have time to be in this far flung part of Erebor, having a million and one other things to oversee, but everything else could wait as this was the most important thing.

Finally he reached the quarters that their family had occupied before the dragon, the rooms now technically belonging to Balin and Dwalin. He was searching for Dwalin, his brother having disappeared once everything had successfully been battened down before the storm started and everyone had been settled for the night. Balin had the feeling that he knew what Dwalin was doing, but hoped with all his heart that he was wrong. However, when he saw the dust disturbed by the door and the single track of footprints, he knew that he wasn't.

Pushing open the door, he entered to find Dwalin standing motionlessly in the middle of the main room, a small pack clutched in his hands. Balin hesitated in the doorway, uncertain what to say or do. Dwalin's voice was rough but even as he said, "Come in, nadad. This is your home too."

Balin took a few tentative steps inside, looking around at a home only half remembered, "Aye, brother. In a way. I'm still thinking about reclaiming the rooms that I shared with Mela, though."

Dwalin looked over at him, his expression tired and broken, "Won't that just hurt more, being surrounded by memories of her, your lost love?"

Balin ran a hand through his hair and then nodded at the bag in his brother's hands, "Sometimes, it can help to be surrounded by their things. In my case, it would be the place where I was happiest in the world. It would be nice, to be in a place that held happy memories of her, at least until we meet again in the halls."

Dwalin sank to his knees, unable to hold himself upright any longer, grief and exhaustion weighing him down, "How can you survive it? The knowledge that you are still here and she, the other part of your heart, is just gone."

Balin followed him down to the floor, arranging himself in a cross legged position, feeling everyone one of his years, "It was necessary for me to go on, our people needed me. That was the only thing that kept me going, the constant struggle for survival. By the time we finally established ourselves enough so that we didn't have to spend every minute scrambling, the pain had morphed enough to be more bearable, although I will always miss her until the joyous day that we are reunited in the halls. But she would not be happy with me if I abandoned all of my duties and responsibilities just because I missed her, so I wait patiently until the time comes for me to go home."

Dwalin clutched the pack even tighter, his anguish clear on his face, "At least you had happy times, I never told her, we never got the chance..."

Balin sighed before asking the question that he had been avoiding, "Are you certain that she is gone? We never found her body, she could still be..."

Dwalin finally met Balin's eyes, his own dark with grief, "I just don't know. The way that things happened, there was so much turmoil. Like you said, we never found Bella's body. But she was the bravest lass we've ever met, if she were still alive, I believe that she would've found her way back to us, to me. Especially after Thorin issued the proclamation pardoning her. I don't feel like the world is a darker place. But she was just a small, defenseless lass who should've never been involved in the battle. There are so many different ways that she could've died and we would never find out. But still, my heart cannot help but hope. She has survived so much, gotten through so much."

His hands clenched into fists and he growled, "I should've been there, I should've protected her. I should've never left her side, never left her vulnerable and afraid. She should've never been on the quest in the first place."

Balin shook his head immediately, "The fates worked as they willed. She was supposed to be on the quest, how many times did she save us? And if you're not certain, there is still a chance that she's alive. When you know for sure, the pain is nigh on unendurable. Maybe she used her little ring and used the battle as cover to head back to the Shire, thinking that we all still hated her. Come Spring, we can send ravens to the Shire in search of her and I bet that she'll be there, in a fine temper over the way that we treated her. Then you can go after her and beg her forgiveness on your hands and knees. Don't lose hope."

The anguish in his eyes retreated slightly, but he protested, "We don't know..."

Balin climbed to his feet, "No, don't give up hope until you know for sure, one way or the other. Now, come on, let's head back to the others, where it's warmer."

Dwalin climbed slowly to his feet as well, "You go ahead first, I just want to look at something really quick."

Balin nodded, "I'll be right in the hallway, take your time."

Dwalin just nodded and waited for Balin to leave before moving through the rooms, examining them. Balin's words had sparked an idea in his mind, about being surrounded by a loved one's things. He would turn these rooms into a home for him and Bella. If she were still alive, there would be a place for her to come home to. If she had passed on to whatever the hobbit equivalent of the halls was, then at least he would be surrounded by reminders of his love until Mahal called him home.

Setting the pack carefully on a dust covered bed, he turned to join Balin, his mind already busy planning all the changes that he would make. At least it would help keep him busy during the winter while he waited.

Closing the door behind him and joining Balin, Dwalin sent a silent prayer heavenward, 'Please, Mahal, let her still be alive.'


	2. Making a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this heat has just been zapping all of my creativity. Enjoy!

Bella sulked and grieved for a week, vacillating between railing and anger and a depression so deep that all she wanted to do was sleep. However, after a week, her stubborn nature reasserted itself and she forced herself to sit up, calm down, and plan. The company would come to their senses, she knew they would. It was a certainty that she would build her endurance on, her very survival.

However, Lern would do everything in his power to break her, to reduce her to a gibbering idiot. Now, Thorin might have ordered her imprisoned but he would've never condoned Lern's words or actions. So in order to survive, to outlast Lern, she would have to become stronger than mithril. First, she had to test the loyalties of Lern's two guards. Next time one showed up, she asked for a comb. When he refused, she had pleaded her case, saying that it was a minimal courtesy that would be afforded to any dwarven prisoner. He had said that he would inquire and return with Lern's answer.

He did end up returning with a comb, but that little exercise had told her that those two guards were firmly in with Lern and she would find no allies there. So it was up to her and her alone. Settling into her daily routine of strengthening her cell, she expanding her awareness for the first time in the month. It was only two inches into the corridor, but it would give her information if someone was standing right outside her cell.

The stone was slow to respond to her call. The cell had gradually warmed to her, creating her a cozy, healthy little cocoon. But the rock outside her cell was worn and sluggish to respond. She carefully took a bit of strength and balance from her cell and patiently offered it to the stone. Her heart ached a little at all of the trials that this place had borne. The stone seemed to examine it warily for several moments before accepting the offering with an exhausted sigh. Once it had fully accepted the bit of strength that she offered, it gave a tiny hum of contentment.

Satisfied that she had done as much as she could for the moment, Bella set about meditating and strengthening her connection. Every day, she did this, sharing her strength with Erebor and sinking her tendrils just a fraction deeper. Once that was done, she pulled out the ring and glared at it before doing the daily fight of trying to remove the corruption from it. It had been a month and she had barely scratched the surface of the corruption.

Once it had eased that tiny bit, she tucked it back away in her pocket with a sigh. She stayed in her cross legged position with her eyes closed. She had two options here, she could either curl up and die, or she could spite Lern and the gold sickness and everything that had happened and she could live and even flourish. Both her Baggins and her Took side dug in their heels at the thought of giving up. She huffed a laughing sigh, seemed like their was only one option then, to survive and flourish.

She grinned slightly, it would also have the added benefit of tweaking Lern's nose and make him lose his mind that she wasn't losing hers. So how was she to go about doing this? Something that she had taken for granted from a faunt was that she had a perfect memory. She never forgot anything, even from when she was small. She had thought, then, that everyone was like that, until her lovely laughing mother informed her that it was simply not so, that she had a gift. Her father had frowned for a moment before quickly agreeing with her mother. However, she had heard them discussing it later and his fears that that meant that time would not soften the unpleasant memories either. Her mother had sighed tiredly but her answer had been filled with love as she responded, 'Our Bella is meant for greater things then we know, my love. Never before have I seen a faunt with such a bright spirit and large heart and yet so unbendingly stubborn and dangerously smart at the same time. All we can do is teach her how to be strong, to be true to herself, and hope that it's enough when the time comes.'

Bella felt her lips quirk slightly at that memory. Her mother had been just as strong willed as she herself was. And more importantly, she had been right. No other hobbit would've ever dreamed of facing down a dragon on the behalf of a group of dwarves. She scowled abruptly, ungrateful dwarves who had thrown her into a jail cell. Then, she allowed a small smile to turn up the corners of her lips. And perhaps, it would be the dwarves that would allow her to save her sanity in the end.

After all, she had lots of time on her hands. And she had spent months upon months in close proximity with over a dozen dwarves. She could learn everything from their secret language to how to defend herself. Lern's image flashed across her mind and she reluctantly conceded that she might want to focus on learning to defend herself first before starting to pick apart the dwarves secret language. Standing, she carefully examined the cell. It wasn't the largest cell, but it was adequate enough that she could start training herself to fight.

Yes, this could actually work. Laying down on the ledge, she folded her hands over her stomach and started going carefully over the journey, focusing on the different fighters. She would need to start at the easiest exercises that she could remember and work up from there. Not to mention that some moves just wouldn't work in the confined space of the cell. It would take some work, but she could pull it off.

* * *

And so the months passed slowly, one after another. She made sure to carefully mark off each day, knowing that it would be all too easy to loose track of time here in the depths of Erebor with out the sun and moon or the turning of seasons to differentiate the days. After the second month, they had stopped leaving the torches all together, carrying them with them when they left after delivering her single meal.

That's when she discovered two things, the baby mushroom patch that had tripled in size under her care were faintly luminescent and she had the feeling that they would only become more so as they grew larger. The second change had taken her somewhat by surprise. The more that she had deepened her connection with Erebor, the stronger her vision had grown. It had been such a gradual change that she hadn't realized it until one day she had opened her eyes after working on the ring and discovered that she could see the hallway outside of her cell clearly.

She had frozen for several seconds, not daring to breathe, before shaking herself out of her stupor, chiding herself for being silly. It wasn't like anyone was out there to actually see her and even if there was, there was no way that they'd be able to tell that her vision had changed enough to see in the dark. And it wasn't like the cell was suddenly clear as day, the darkness was just, less dark, somehow. She snorted a laugh at that. And wouldn't the company laugh themselves silly at her bumbling attempts to describe what was going on and what had changed and the possible reason behind it. They had always accused her of being much too scholarly and wordy, as Kili had called her one day when he had been overfilled with mischievous good humor. She had promptly pushed him into the stream, laughing at his stunned expression. They had all learned not to tease the hobbit lass, at least not near bodies of water.

She sighed, missing her dwarves. She swung between missing, being angry at, and thinking fondly of the company. Sometimes she amused herself by thinking about what they might be doing, how they might be working on bringing Erebor back to life. Ori would be in his element, happy as could be to be restoring the library. Balin would be spending his time between helping Ori and helping Thorin run the mountain and with all of the paperwork. Bofur and Bifur would undoubtedly be busy examining the mines, seeing what sort of damage Smaug had wrought and what necessary steps would need to be taken to reopen them. That and they would also be checking living areas for the potential cave-ins and weak areas.

Nori, now Nori would totally be in his element as spy master for Erebor, sticking his nose in everyone's business and sussing out any dissension or plots. And then there would be the Durins. The princes would be running themselves ragged, trying to get everyone cared for and comfortable, burning the candle at both ends. Thorin had apologized to her, there at the end of the battle. Maybe the battle fever had temporarily cleared the gold sickness from him, although he had relapsed when he had woken, if her current accommodations were anything to go by. But still, he would, most likely, be doing his best to run Erebor, to get her back into shape.

And as always with thoughts of Thorin, thoughts of Dwalin were not far behind. The guard captain, the dwarf whom had been the king-in-exile's closest companion for years, the protector. He was probably just as busy too. He'd probably be splitting his time between vetting and training bodyguards for the royals, rebuilding the guard, and doing perimeter patrols to hunt for food and check for orcs. Although the snow might have kept them confined to Erebor, at least until spring. And everywhere he went, there would be order in his wake.

As always, thoughts of Dwalin brought longing and melancholia. Erebor chimed reassuringly at her, trying to lift her spirits. Bella sent a wave of reassurance and the equivalent of a warm hug through her bond with the mountain. The mountain hummed happily back to her. Pushing to her feet, Bella bit back a sigh. She might as well exercise and practice, it would give her a way to get rid of her nervous energy and a way to keep her mind busy and away from useless longing. That was what she hoped for anyway.

* * *

Bella woke with the sun on the first day of Spring. It didn't matter that she couldn't see the sun or know exactly what day it was, it was something that every hobbit knew instinctively, the beginning of the earth's cycle of rebirth and renewal. She immediately rolled off her ledge and stood, feeling chock full of energy. She made her way over to the bit of wall where the trickle of water had been, enjoying the velvety feel of the moss under her feet. The moss had grown to fill about half the cell and Lern taunted her about occupying a space filled with plants. He had no idea that that was the way that Bella wanted it. The moss had wanted to lay down a soft carpet over the entire cell, but she had convinced it to only do half, needing the other half to practice on. The mushrooms had indeed grown larger and even more luminescent, bathing the cell in a soft, barely there glow that was quite soothing.

Over the past months, the trickle of water with Bella's help had managed to carve out a little hollow basin in the wall that was filled with the cool, minerally water, something that she had been careful to conceal from Lern. As she splashed water on her face before carefully brushing and braiding her hair, she noticed absently that she was quite different from other hobbits at the moment. Her form was lean and sleekly muscled, quite unlike the softly rounded hobbits, the result of her training and the slim rations that she was on. That and the dwarven braid that she tamed her curls into.

As she carefully twisted her hair into the pattern that she had chosen, she thought wryly that it appeared that her rations were only going to get slimmer. A few days ago, Lern had informed her irritably that since she was continuing to be so recalcitrant and unrepentant, her rations would be cut to once every two days. It made her very grateful for her little mushroom patch. It she rationed it very carefully, she could get by. And she chose to view it as a sign that she was winning her little battle of wills with Lern. At least she knew that she wouldn't have to deal with Lern or the guards interrupting her ceremony today. They had dropped a tray off the day before and would not be returning until the morrow.

Once she was satisfied that she was as neat and tidy as she could make herself, she knelt and sang the Ode of Spring. A song of praise to Yavanna and one of rebirth and renewal to the earth around her. With every note and word, she felt threads leave from her and spread outward. When the song finally wound up to it's crescendo and finished, her power covered a good portion of the cells throughout the area. She started working an weaving the threads into the fabric of the mountain, her song this time of healing, comfort, and home. Erebor lent her the mountain's strength, joining her song with Bella's to form a harmony. Bella felt joy spread through her and it flowed through her into the mountain until Erebor was singing with joy as well.

Finally, she started pulling reluctantly back into herself, her song one of promise, the promise of companionship and standing together through the tough times. It held in it all the promises of laughter and tears, sad farewells and joyful greetings, absences and homecoming, sorrow and hope. The song simply was life and the promise to stand together through it. When the last note fell from her lips, she was once again just Bella, although her instinctual awareness now spread much further than it had before.

Knowing that the first day of Spring granted her extra strength, Bella quickly pulled out the ring and focused on it. She even felt Erebor's backing, the mountain offering her a tiny spark of the strength that it was slowly regaining. Bella took that spark gratefully along with all of her strength and bore down on the ring with all of her might. It was a silent battle of wills for several minutes until in desperation, Bella opened her mouth and allowed a single, pure note to spill out, holding it for several moments. The ring almost seemed to shudder in her hands and Bella allowed that to strengthen her resolve, let the wordless song spill from her lips like a waterfall, each note precise and of such crystalline purity that the very air itself seemed to stop and listen.

When she hit the last note, she held it until it bounced back from the walls, doubling and tripling until the cell was awash with the sound, a sea of sound and Bella and the ring where the lone island in the middle of it. Then, just before she couldn't sustain the note any longer, her lungs burning and her vision faltering, she felt something in the ring yield and give way, a small lessening of the darkness. But before she could figure out what had happened, she collapsed and knew no more.

* * *

It was several hours before she woke and she probably would've slept for several more if Erebor hadn't been poking insistently at her like a worried faunt. She slowly pushed herself up, her arms feeling shaky and overworked, but she finally managed to pull herself into a sitting position. Her mouth tasted foul and her eyes felt gritty, but for some reason, her heart felt lighter than it had in months. She mumbled hoarsely when Erebor chimed worriedly at her yet again, "It's ok, I'm ok. Just give me a second."

Rising to her feet, she staggered over to the basin and drank deeply from the water, the cool liquid seeming to be the purest she had ever drank as she slaked her thirst. Finally, she lifted her head, swiping absently at the water that trickled down her chin. That's when she realized that her hand was clasped tightly around something. Prying open her fingers, she was surprised to find that it was the ring clasped their. Poking it with a finger, she tentatively examined it. Although it didn't look any different, it felt slightly, less, somehow. It was still filled with corruption and darkness, but now it almost seemed like it was, sulking. As much as it felt odd to describe it thus, she couldn't find another term that suited the feel that she was getting from it.

A hoarse chuckle rasped from her and she dropped the ring back into her pocket. A jaw cracking yawn interrupted her train of thought, not that there was much of a train to begin with, and she covered it absently. Shuffling over to the ledge, she laid down and pulled the blanket wearily over herself. She thought that she told Erebor to wake her if the guards came, but she was already slipping into sleep and didn't know if her message made it through or not.

* * *

Dwalin could honestly say that this winter was the longest and hardest of his entire existence. Not because of the weather or any conditions, but because of the emotional turmoil his heart was in. He ran his hand roughly over his face as he stood on the battlements, looking out over the land. He had lived through much harsher conditions than the occasional blizzards that had fallen outside of Erebor, often with no shelter to retreat to, unlike the warm, strong halls of Erebor. He had even led several expeditions throughout the winter to make sure that there were no orcs lurking in the vicinity. They had only run across one band that they wiped out, with no losses. That had been a good day.

It wasn't the hunger or the close quarters. There had been winters when the entire population of Ered Luin had nearly starved, hanging on only by the barest of threads. While they had to carefully ration the food, there was no danger of anyone going truly hungry. And even with the former residents of Laketown sheltering in Erebor for the winter, there was room enough and more than for them, the mountain designed to hold a much larger population than currently occupied it.

It hadn't even been the danger, although there were two assassination attempts on Thorin and the boys by dwarven fanatics who thought that Dain should sit on the throne. Dain, Nori, and Dwalin had shut down that nonsense quickly enough, although Dwalin's training of the soldiers and bodyguards had tripled, running them ragged to make sure that they were truly up to the heavy duty that protecting a royal truly was.  
No, all of that had been nothing in the grand scheme of things. The thing that had nearly brought him to his knees repeatedly was his aching heart. He missed her. So badly. He would reach for her, or turn to say something to her, but she wouldn't be there. There had been several times throughout the winter as he had had to deal with particularly idiotic situations that he could almost hear the sly, wry quips that she would say so quietly that only he could hear them. It had made his heart ache fiercely even as a small smile tried to tug at the corner of his lips.

He struggled to sleep, his mind filled with nightmares of Bella falling in battle or dying on the way back to the Shire. So at night, when the mountain was quiet, he worked on turning his rooms into a home for Bella. Balin had gone ahead and moved into his old quarters, so Dwalin was the only one occupying the rooms currently. It took him a month of careful work to get all the debris cleared up and make sure that every inch of it was structurally secure and reinforced. What a dwarf might survive a hobbit most certainly wouldn't.

Once he was certain that the rooms were as safe as they could be, he set about transforming them into a home. However, he soon ran into a snag. He was a gifted smith but he had no talent with other materials. Gathering up his courage, he quietly sought out Bofur. He knew that the miner had been a good friend to Bella and wouldn't laugh at him and his desire to provide Bella with a decidedly less than dwarven home. He'd been right, the miner offering him a tired smile and a helping hand. 

After several days, they ended up having to bring Dori in on the project, neither of them knowing the first thing about fabrics and all that frippery. Before Dwalin realized it, the rest of the company gradually joined in on the project of creating a home for their hobbit lass, their Bella. There were several things that they left alone for Bella to handle, but gradually the rooms came together, love and exquisite craftsmanship in every single aspect of the rooms. They all knew that it would never make up for the way they had treated her during the gold sickness, but they wanted her to have a safe haven as well.

None of them voiced the haunted fear that occasionally slipped through their eyes when they least expected it in an unguarded moment, the fear that she had not survived that Battle, that even now she lay out there in the snow and the cold. Whenever that happened, the dwarf in question would freeze for a bare second before throwing themselves back into their work.

And so, the winter slowly, painfully, passed and the rooms became a house that only needed a hobbit lass to make it complete and make it a home. There were times throughout the months that he thought that Erebor was trying to whisper something to him, but her voice was so faint, especially after all the years of occupation by Smaug and the whisper always faded away quickly.

Then, before he realized it, winter had ended and it was the first day of Spring. He woke with the dawn, energy humming through him. He pulled himself from bed and dressed slowly, puzzled over why he was feeling this way. His heart had been so heavy all winter, so why was energy and lightness almost singing through his very veins. He wanted to be irritated but this energy wouldn't allow for it, urging him up and out, out into the fresh air and sunshine.

When he finally gained the battlement, he abruptly remembered what day it was and had to lean heavily against the battlement wall. It was the first day of Spring, the day when he could finally send a raven to the Shire and reassure himself that she was indeed there and safe. Then he could make the journey and beg her forgiveness on hands and knees, do whatever it took to earn her forgiveness.

A raven chose that moment to spiral down and land in front of him, almost as if it had been waiting for him. Dwalin was pleased with how steady his voice was as he gave the raven instructions to search for Bella and make sure that she was all right and then thanked the bird for his service. The raven bowed and flew off. Dwalin was so focused on the black dot disappearing into the blue sky that he didn't hear Erebor's song, didn't hear the truth buried in it.

As the raven finally vanished, Dwalin whispered, "Please, be there and be safe, love."

Thorin chose that moment to join him, although he didn't mention Dwalin's words if he had heard them. Instead, he just grinned at his longtime friend and clapped him on the shoulder, "Quit fretting, she'll be there. And once she hears that we're no longer like we were, she'll march all the way back here to personally blister our ears, then we can all set about making things right with her. Who knows, she might even hitch a ride with Dis's caravan and be here quicker than ever."

Dwalin said quietly, "Please, Mahal, let it be so."

Thorin nodded firmly, a quiet desperation in his own eyes as he repeated, "Everything's going to be just fine, you'll see. Now, come on, we've got work to do. You don't want Bella to find out that you've been slacking off or back piled work to keep you from her."

His heart still inexplicably light, Dwalin suddenly recognized the feeling for what it truly was. Hope. He finally had hope again and something deep inside him was insisting that his lass was not gone from this world. Determined to hold onto the hope firmly until the raven returned, he turned and followed Thorin back into Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the ring is not purified and no, the dwarves still don't know that Bella is in Erebor. But the first hurdle has been passed.
> 
> Oh, and Bella has an eidetic memory, because I can, so there, lol
> 
> Oh, also, the final song of the three that Bella sang? That was a powerful purifying song taught to the hobbits by the elves in times beyond memory, long before the wandering days, when all races were trying desperately to combat the evil of Sauron. It pulls from the users strength of heart and courage, so it was urged to use only in dire need. Bella's pure heart plus the power boost that the first day of spring gives all hobbits gave her just enough strength to complete the first step to defeating the ring.
> 
> I'll stop with the head cannon (for now, bwahahahaha)


	3. Spring into Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here you go, enjoy!

Time passed slowly, days gradually turning into weeks. Dwalin threw himself into his duties, desperate to keep his mind away from all of the what-ifs, all the horrible things that could've possibly befallen her on her trip back to the Shire. He would freeze and stare off into space for several seconds before shaking those thoughts from his head and resuming what he was doing. Bella would be just fine, she had managed to pull them out of several seemingly unsalvageable situations throughout the quest, how much simpler would her return trip be without all of them?

He knew that the company worried about him and his refusal to speak about what was bothering him, saying that he was working himself to death and that Bella would not be happy about it when she found out. He appreciated their concern, but knew that if he slowed down, his doubts and fears would consume him and so he kept busy with training and various duties.

He was helping settle and unload a caravan when a breathless messenger found him. He waited until the lad caught his breath before having him deliver it, a frown crossing his face when the lad told him that Thorin wanted to see him on the battlements for an important matter. Dwalin sent the lad on his way before having another guard take his place and going to see what Thorin needed him for. As he walked, he tried to puzzle through what Thorin could possibly need him for. Everyone had been busier than ten dwarves since reclaiming Erebor, but Thorin shouldn't have any meetings or diplomatic events that would require his presence today, nor Dis or the princes.

Reaching the battlements, his concern only deepened when he saw Dis and Balin standing there with Thorin, their serious expressions setting off alarm bells in his mind. However, he forgot about them the moment he saw the raven sitting on the battlements absently preening it's feathers. It was the one that had flown to the Shire, he'd have news of Bella. Striding over, he only remembered his manners by the barest margin and offered the raven a bow. He asked firmly, "You have news?"

The raven bowed in return before looking at him solemnly, "Aye. You asked me to fly to the Shire and find information on the hobbit lass Belladonna Baggins. I'm afraid that my news is unhappy. When I reached the Shire, I discovered that Mistress Baggins has been declared dead and her home was to be auctioned, you have my condolences. None of my seeking could find any information to the contrary of this."

Dwalin didn't hear anything after 'declared dead', his legs refused to hold him up any longer and he crashed to his knees, his heart crumbling into ashes. He'd been so sure that she was safe and alive in the Shire, probably furious beyond belief at them, but alive. He wanted to roar his pain and grief to the sky, but the breath had been knocked out of him by this blow, one worse than any blow that he'd ever taken in battle. One of the others was speaking, but he couldn't focus on whatever it was that they were saying, the sounds far away and indistinct.

She was gone, declared dead by the other hobbits, by her kin. Surely they would know the truth of the matter, would not deceive the raven, if they had even realized that the raven was intelligent. But even as the words resounded in his mind, his heart and soul roared that they weren't true, that he would know if his beloved, his One was gone from this world. That the world would be a darker, harsher place without her bright presence, sly wit, and kind heart. That the very sky would weep at her loss.

As his very self was about to shred itself to pieces at the dissonance between his head and heart, he felt Erebor rumble gently beneath him before chiming one soft, clear note. He fell forward until his hands were pressed flat against the stone of the battlement as well. He didn't know how long she sang to him, but when her song finally faded away tiredly, he felt, not better, but at peace. She seemed to be reassuring him and trying to tell him something, but her voice was still to small to clearly convey it, but it helped anchor him back to the present, for the moment at least."

Pulling himself together with the willpower that had kept him moving after the fall of Erebor and Azanulbizar, he dragged himself to his feet and managed to focus on the other three standing there. Pain shone clearly in all of their eyes, especially in the eyes of Dis and Balin, who already knew the pain of losing their Ones. He said hoarsely, "Thanks for letting me know about the message." He dimly noticed that the raven was gone, but couldn't bring himself to care. "I just, I need to..."

Thorin moved forward and took his arm gently, "Come on, let's go and find you a drink."

Dwalin nodded numbly and allowed Thorin to lead him away, seeing him sign for Balin to bring it to Dwalin's rooms, but he couldn't bring himself to protest. Instead, he allowed Thorin to lead him back to his rooms, the rooms that he was supposed to share with Bella. That thought almost broke through his numbness and he quickly pushed it away. Then Balin was there with the whiskey and he allowed himself to drink himself into oblivion, anything to stop the pain for even a moment.

* * *

Dwalin had finally passed out and Thorin helped Balin to wrestle him into the bed, only removing his boots before pulling the covers over him. It had hurt, to see his best friend in such pain. He had truly thought that his friend's fiery little One would be back in the Shire, miffed at all of them for their actions over a bloody rock. There had been more than one time on the journey that he thought that the hobbit lass was going to take a skillet upside their heads to beat some sense into their heads, as she often muttered. A wry smile twisted his lips, even as his heart ached, Dwalin and Bella had been well matched in all things.

Balin had remained in the bedchamber for a few minutes longer to make sure that Dwalin truly was asleep before joining Thorin in the outer room, his expression grim. Balin sighed, running his hand through his hair, "We're going to have to watch him carefully for the next little while. You know as well as I that he's never been overly open about his emotions, but he's always felt deeply. And the loss of your One, it cuts deeply in a way that nothing else can touch."

Thorin nodded, "Whatever he needs. I need to go check on Dis and the boys, I know that they were fond of her and will be taking this hard. Will you return to your rooms tonight?"

Balin shook his head wearily, "Nay, laddie, I'll just kip on the couch for the night, Mahal knows that I've slept rougher and this way I'll be close should he need me during the night."

Thorin sighed and said gravely, "As you will, then. But should you need anything, do hesitate to inform me."

Leaving Balin to silently grieve over his brother's pain and the loss of the lass that he had hoped to call sister, Thorin let himself out into the corridor and shut the door silently behind him. He had barely made it halfway down the hall when Nori fell into step with him, his expression uncharacteristically sober, "How is he?"

Thorin ran his hand roughly through his hair, "Unconscious, for the moment, but not well. But you're just the dwarf that I wanted to see."

Nori raised an eyebrow curiously at him, "How can I serve you, yer majesty?"

Thorin said, "I'm sure that you know about the message already?" He paused and Nori nodded, his eyes dark with grief. "Something about that is bothering me."

Nori frowned at Thorin, "Surely you don't believe that the raven lied to you? They're extremely loyal to the line of Durin."

Thorin shook his head absently, "No, I don't think that. But you must admit that the wording is, odd. Declared dead is a far cry from died on or died from..."

Nori sucked in a sharp breath at that, "Surely you're not saying..."

Thorin held up his hand cautiously, "I'm not saying that she's alive for certain, but you must admit that it is odd. Would you be willing to look into the matter? Discreetly, of course. I don't want to raise his hopes, only to shatter them again. We'll lose him for certain if that happens."

Nori nodded firmly, "I'll get to the bottom of it, I already have people in that area that I can get in touch with. It might take me a bit, but I'll get to the bottom of it, you have my word." As much as he enjoyed playing cat and mouse with Dwalin and irritating the surly guard captain now that he was on the right side of the law (just barely), Nori had deep respect for the other dwarf. Not only that, but he'd become truly fond of the fiery little hobbit lass. Bowing to Thorin, he disappeared as abruptly as he had come.

Thorin kept walking wearily down the hall to their family quarters, dreading what he would find. His nephews had become rather attached to the lass over the course of the journey, they all had. Pushing open the door, he walked in, subconsciously bracing himself for whatever he might find. To his surprise, Dis and the boys were putting the finishing touches on a light dinner, chatting lightly with relaxed expressions.

Dis was the first one to notice him standing frozen in the doorway and beckoned him in impatiently, calling for him to quit lingering in the doorway and to shut it properly behind him. He did as she asked and pulled her aside to ask quietly, "Dis, what's going on? Didn't you tell the boys?"

Apparently his words hadn't been quiet enough because Kili called, "Amad told us, Uncle."

Thorin struggled to find the right words before simply asking, "Why, then, aren't you upset? I know that you cared for the hobbit like a sister."

Kili shrugged and looked at Fili, who rubbed his neck uneasily. Thorin felt a brief wave of affection at the familiar tell, Fili would always rub the back of his neck when he was nervous or uncertain. He said, "Just go ahead and spit it out, nephew mine."

Fili straightened, allowing his hand to drop and said quietly, "Erebor says not to worry, that the time to grieve has not yet come."

Thorin stared at him, remembering how Erebor had sought to soothe Dwalin after they had found out about Bella. It had given a soft croon, almost like a mother tenderly cradling a hurt child and soothing them, somehow pulling the distraught dwarf back from the edge. Refocusing on Fili who was starting to shift uneasily the longer he remained silent, Thorin asked, "What has she told you?"

Fili sighed, relief and chagrin clear in his expression, "I can't make out much, she's still so weak, Uncle. It will take decades before she can sing and talk like she once did. However, she keeps urging me to find the treasure and reassuring me that the treasure is safe. That and not to fret, that it's all going to be ok."

Thorin ran his hand through his hair even as he offered Fili a wry grin. Even when she was fully healed and strong, Erebor had never been the clearest communicator, the mind of a mountain and a dwarf leagues apart. Allowing his shoulders to relax, Thorin sat at the table and started dishing up a plate as he asked, "Did she happen to mention what the treasure is? She did that to Dwalin and Balin one day, insisted that she had a great treasure to show them. Turned out to be a new hot spring that had opened up when Erebor had shifted slightly, nice but not ultimately what most races would call valuable." He hastily shoved down the thought that Bella would've considered it a fine treasure indeed, the lack of warm baths something that the lass had bemoaned for most of the trip.

The others joined him at the table and Fili shrugged, "I can't understand what the treasure is, her thoughts are too vague, something about earth, song, and growing. However, she seems to treasure it fiercely."

Thorin chuckled at that before sighing and pushing the puzzle away for another day, "Whatever the case is, Erebor's treasure is just going to have to wait. Dwalin is going to be hurting something fierce for the time being, so we need to focus on him and keep him busy, don't let him think too much and don't let him brood and withdraw into himself."

The others nodded their assent and started eating while they made plans to help out the dwarf who was dear to all of them.

* * *

Dwalin awoke slowly the next day, a hangover pounding fiercely at his temples. Without bothering to open his eyes, he struggled to piece together the previous day and why he had ended up in this condition, something that hadn't happened for years now. As he picked his way slowly through his memories, he felt a growing sense of dread. When he finally reached the battlements and the raven, he froze, all of his muscles tensing up before going limp, tears leaking from his eyes. Why had it happened to her, to the bonny hobbit lass who had just tried her best to help them reclaim their home. It simply wasn't fair in the least, by Mahal.

As he lay there, Erebor hummed soothingly, although she was much more faint today as if she had used up a fair chunk of her strength when she had soothed him the day before. Taking several deep breaths and using her song to steady himself, he carefully pulled his feelings in and locked them away. He would need time, time and distance, to be able to process the loss of his One.

At that thought, something niggled in the back of his mind, something that he could sense but not explain. Almost like stone sense pointing out a small flaw in a wall that would cause a major cave-in if left unattended to. He tried to chase down and sort out that feeling, but his brain was too fuzzy for anything to make sense at the moment. He gave a grunt and pushed it aside as unimportant for the moment, prying his eyes open and ignoring the way his head throbbed painfully. No matter what, he was still the royal guard captain and Bella would not be pleased if he'd shirked his duties, especially because of her.

He made his way slowly out to the main room, unsurprised to find Balin asleep on the couch. He left him to sleep and made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up, he still had his duties to attend to. All he had to do was just take it one day at a time.

* * *

It had been thirty-seven days since the first day of Spring and Bella was climbing the walls from boredom. No, really, she was literally climbing the walls in an attempt to keep herself occupied and to keep from going stir crazy from being confined in such a tiny cell for yet another day. She had finished her exercises, her bonding with Erebor, and her work on the ring. After she had finished those tasks, she was slowly sifting through her memories when she remembered one conversation where Nori had been describing to her the differences of scaling a tree and scaling a wall. Since she had nothing better to do, she'd thought why not.

She had nearly reached the top when Erebor let out a distressed cry, causing her to lose her grip and tumble down onto the moss below. Swallowing a groan and privately thanking Yavanna for the moss, Bella placed both hands firmly on the stone and gently asked Erebor what was wrong. Erebor gave another distressed cry and tugged on Bella's consciousness. Bella obediently stretched out her senses and there at the very farthest edges of her awareness, she felt a dwarf in deep distress. Instinctively, she poured her strength into Erebor, urging the mountain to comfort him before the dwarf lost themselves entirely to the grief.

As Erebor sang to the dwarf, Bella grimly reached out and worked on anchoring the dwarf to the present, to dull the sharp edge of grief and loss. Sweat rolled down her forehead but she didn't notice, all of her attention firmly fixed on her task. It was farther than she had ever stretched her awareness before and she needed all of her concentration and finesse to make it work. As she worked, she gradually become aware of a sense of familiarity, that she knew this dwarf. It wasn't until she was nearly done that she realized that it was Dwalin.

Gasping, she carefully probed to see if she could discover what had caused his pain. Surely nothing had happened to Balin or Thorin or the boys. His energy was chaotic, but she got the dimmest of impressions of... herself? Pushing it aside as unimportant, she finished wrapping a layer of comfort around him before drawing back and allowing Erebor to finish the task.

Her strength spent, she slumped down on the floor. Summoning a sliver of energy, she rolled over until she was flat on her back on the moss. She thought idly that she would feel the fall tomorrow, but pushed that aside as unimportant. Why was Dwalin distressed, what could have possibly happened? Covering her eyes with her arm and praying for the sudden headache to go away, she carefully sorted through the entire event. Although it had seemed an eternity, it had been mere minutes at best.

Going back through it, she carefully scrutinized the encounter and could only come to the conclusion that she had been right in the first place and that he'd been upset about her for some reason. Suddenly, the pieces came together in her head and hope shot through her. He'd finally managed to throw off the gold sickness and remember her and Thorin's original orders of banishment and not imprisonment. Even though the thought of leaving Erebor (especially without Erebor being fully healed yet) made her heart ache, the sooner she was out of this cell the better. And maybe enough time had passed that the rest of the company would have started throwing off the gold sickness as well. Maybe they would allow her to stay nearby in Dale so she could continue helping Erebor to fully heal.

Her mind filled with hazy half thoughts and hopes, she allowed her exhaustion to pull her under and she slept.

* * *

However, those hopes proved to be in vain. It took three days for the splitting migraine to finally pass. Lern had appeared at one point during that time to taunt her, but she didn't even try to parse out what he was saying, her head throbbing too fiercely to concentrate. When the headache finally subsided on the fourth day, she carefully examined Erebor.

By helping Dwalin, they had extended their awareness but it had drained away all of Erebor's carefully horded strength to do so. It took two solid weeks of Bella pouring all of her strength into Erebor before the mountain started to recover and another week before Erebor's strength started rebuilding on it's own to where it was before the incident. And with every day that passed and Dwalin didn't appear, Bella's mood grew darker and her temper grew shorter. She started training twice as hard, trying to drain her energy so she could sleep.

It worked, for a little while, even the nightmares that had plagued her ever since the quest fading down to pale imitations of themselves. But then her body adjusted and Erebor started nagging her about doing too much on too slim of rations, so Bella forced herself to cut back and spend the time meditating instead. She could feel the world outside growing stronger and every day that passed as they approached midsummer gave her more strength and allowed her to help Erebor more, cleansing every trace of Smaug that she came across. She hadn't reached the treasury yet, but knew that it was only a matter of time.

When Midsummer's Day dawned fierce and clear, Bella's frayed temper finally snapped. She had been left to rot in this cell for months, all for the crime of trying to save her family. Rising, she didn't bother with the preparations like she had last time, songs of rebirth and renewal. No, this time, she started with a fierce song of strength and growing, of deep roots and tall plants, of burning sun and quenching water. And as she sang, she danced. It was a pattern dance, one meant to draw on the strength of the earth to add protection and strength to the land in order to provide a safe haven and bountiful harvest.

As she danced, she felt the familiar energy pour into her, even more than the Shire because the land around Erebor had been resting so long and now it wanted to begin the cycle anew. She fed the energy through her and into Erebor, until the mountain was fairly vibrating with all the energy that Bella had shared. Finishing the first dance, she started a second dance. This one was different, slower and careful. It was meant to search for harmful pests in crops and any signs of weakness in the Shire. As she danced, a large blot of darkness appeared in her vision and she steered her thoughts that way. Sure enough, it turned out to be the treasury and combining her strength with Erebor's, they managed to finally break the curse that Smaug had left on the gold. It would take time and repeated cleansings for it to fade entirely, but it was mostly done.

Erebor chimed tiredly, her voice filled with satisfaction, so Bella reluctantly pulled back into herself and allowed the connection to mostly fade. However, her fury was still present, especially at Dwalin. Needing to do something before she went insane, she pulled out the ring. It pulsed darkly in her hands, its aura appearing even more threatening than usual. However, Bella had had enough. She had left home, traveled halfway across Arda, faced down a dragon and an insane orc, and had managed to keep thirteen dwarves alive in spite of themselves, and all without a proper handkerchief! If this ring thought that it could corrupt her, it was in for a rude surprise.

It was just approaching midday, so she drew on the earth's energy and bore down on the ring, all of her concentration and focus on it. It flared darkly but she kept pouring energy into it, imagining that the energy was the hot strength of the summer sun and the clean purity of a cloudless summer sky. Every time the energy started to falter, she took more of her anger at Dwalin, the company, even the quest in general and poured it into the fight.

She heard Erebor sigh good naturedly before adding her strength to the battle, humming something that Bella would guess was a dwarven war song. Bella didn't try to match it, but settled for singing a wordless counterpoint, one that slide and twined around Erebor's song like a growing vine. They had just reached the crescendo when Bella felt something give way and she toppled forward, not expecting the sudden resistance to be gone.

Picking herself up, she heard Erebor chime curiously and patted the stone absently. Opening her hand, she stared at the ring lying there. Surely it wasn't that easy? Poking timidly at the ring, like she half expected it to jump up and bite her, she carefully examined it. Spreading out her senses, she discovered that the ring hadn't been cleansed, but that it was somehow much lesser than it had been.

Too tired to dig out exactly how much they had weakened the ring, she slipped it into her pocket and promised herself that she would examine it fully later. Leaning back against the cell wall, she stretched out her legs comfortably. She murmured to Erebor, "Sorry for my foul temper lately, I'll be better now." Erebor had been growing increasingly worried by Bella's growing rage and had been trying, ineffectually, to soothe the irate hobbit lass. Wanting to apologize to the kindly mountain, Bella softly sang one of her mother's lullabies, feeling more at peace now that she'd been able to purge some of her anger. She'd face everything else tomorrow.

* * *

He was just about to cross the boundary into Rivendell when Gandalf felt something shift in the world. His head snapped up and he looked around, his eyes sharp even as his fingers tightened on his staff. When nothing else happened or appeared to change, he allowed himself to relax, his wandering old man persona coming back to the fore. However, when he resumed his journey towards Rivendell, it was at a much quicker pace. He needed to consult with Elrond, see if the elf lord had felt it as well. Something important had just happened, as swift as the moment between breathing out and breathing in. Now all that remained would be to see if the shift was for good or for ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I peeked in on Bella, she was literally climbing the walls, much to my surprise. I should have the next chapter up fairly soon because I daren't push her fraying temper and tiredness of being confined much further. Also, I was so surprised when I went to go and comfort the princes (they really are good lads and quite fond of Bella), only to find them quietly chatting. This chapter was not at all what I anticipated, lol.
> 
> Praying for rain, unity, and growth!
> 
> We are strong together!


	4. Summer into Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am alive! I am so, so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, please enjoy!
> 
> (Also, you'll see some special underlined words in the chapter. Click on them for a surprise!)

It took Nori around a month to sort out all the confusion via messengers and his sources. He found Thorin alone late one night in his office, dark circles under the dwarf king's eyes. Still incensed by what he had found out, Nori growled, as quietly as he could manage, "Do you have a minute?"

Thorin sighed and rubbed his face wearily, "Of course. What is the matter now? I thought that we'd finally managed to root out the last of the insurrectionists last week."

Nori allowed his gaze to dart to the guard captain perched in his own chair before looking pointedly back at Thorin, "This was about the issue that we spoke about a few weeks back, private business."

It took several seconds for Thorin to catch on, then understanding lit his gaze even as his expression became troubled. Dwalin didn't say a word, just raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry, but Nori wouldn't meet his eyes. Thorin finally sighed, "Go ahead and report, he might as well know the truth, be it good or bad."

Nori sighed internally but didn't allow it to show on his face. Instead, he said carefully, "When the raven returned from the Shire, you found it's words, odd." He noted Dwalin stiffen out of the corner of his eye, but didn't acknowledge it. "I investigated the matter as you wished me to. According to the raven, Bella had been declared dead. Turns out, you were right. They don't know whether or not she's alive or dead. However, when a hobbit is missing from the Shire for a year and a day, they can be declared legally dead and their belongings auctioned off. Usually, most hobbits wait a decent amount of time to set this into motion, but her greedy Sackville-Baggins relatives did it as soon as the time was up. And when questioned as to whether or not Bella was alive or dead, one Lobelia Sackville-Baggins said rather nastily that if Bella was dead, then it was no more than she deserved for running away on an adventure." His fists clenched in familiar rage.

Erebor grumbled irritably, but no one paid attention, the other two dwarves rather gobsmacked by this news and Nori trying to battle back the rage that he still felt every time he thought about that foul creature's remarks. It took several moments for Dwalin to pull himself together enough to say hoarsely, "So, Bella's alive?"

Nori sighed, his anger falling away, "I don't know. Although the hobbits don't have a body, they've declared her so. However, there's been no whisper of her anywhere else, Mirkwood, Beorn's, or Rivendell. I also have my agents in other places looking out for her as well. Knowing the other hobbits, she very well may have chosen not to go back to the Shire. But knowing the lass like I do, I can't believe her to be so cruel as to leave us thinking that she was dead. That really only leaves me with three options that I can think of."

Thorin said calmly, his eyes dark with exhaustion and grief, "And what are those?"

Nori pulled out a knotted rope and started fidgeting with it, "One, she was badly wounded in the battle and was mistaken for maybe a human child and it's taking her a long time to heal, that or she's in a coma. Two, something's preventing her from coming back to us, I wouldn't put it past the elven king to put her in the dungeon for helping us to escape." He swallowed hard, unable to voice the third possibility, although the other two already knew what it was anyway.

Thorin rubbed his face tiredly, working on pulling his thoughts together. Finally he spoke, "You know what to do, see if you can find a way to find out if Thranduil is holding any prisoners. I'm meeting with Bard tomorrow and I'll ask about his injured then and if there are any that are still not recovering. Once we find out that information, then we can move forward." He paused before seeming to remember something, "Oh, Dain sends his regrets that the Iron Hills cannot come for this Durin's Day celebration but that he'll make sure to attend to next. Seems like the orc remnants decided to head his way. He's having fun cleaning up the stragglers and doesn't want to leave his settlements vulnerable. So you won't have to worry about checking out those dwarves."

Nori nodded, relief filling him, "Good, that saves me a bit of work at least. I'll go see what I can set into motion. Thorin. Dwalin."

He turned and made his way from the room, unable to stand looking at the grieved hope on Dwalin's face any longer. He didn't honestly think that that pompous prat of an elf king had Bella, he'd had his hands too full of taking care of his own people in the aftermath of the battle. Still, it was better to check and be certain than fail to and leave Bella there. He passed Lern and the guard sneered at him, sticking his nose in the air and pretending that he couldn't see the spymaster.

Nori watched him with narrowed eyes as he walked to Thorin's study and knocked before entering. That must be why Dwalin was with Thorin, they'd been waiting on Lern's report about dungeon conditions. He really didn't like Lern, considered the other dwarf a zealot who would interpret orders much further than they were actually intended. With the upcoming Durin's Day week long festival coming up, he didn't exactly have a lot of spare time. However, as soon as the festival was over, Nori would be doing a very thorough investigation of the surly, fanatical guard.

Setting aside the matter for the moment, Nori headed for the rookery, he had some letters to send.

* * *

After Midsummer's Day, Bella had another horrible migraine, although this time, she wasn't bothered by Lern, a small blessing at least. It also took her over a week to regain her strength, having apparently poured too much of into the battle with the treasury and the ring. Once the headache subsided, Bella had had ample time to just lay there and think. Her rage had been spent, burning to ashes on Midsummer's Day, leaving her feeling strangely hollow. Also, without the heavy taint from the treasury weighing on Erebor and the insidious whispers of the ring being so quiet as to be almost nonexistent, Bella found herself clearheaded for the first time in months.

And think she did. And the more she thought, the more she came to a realization. She didn't deserve to be locked up, she had done nothing wrong. Thorin had regained the Arkenstone, she assumed that all of them had made it, because when she asked Erebor the mountain had happily sang that all of her dwarves were there. She had fulfilled her contract to the letter and had gone above and beyond after all. And she was coming to strongly suspect that Lern had lied about what Gandalf had said. Oh, she had no doubt that Gandalf had left before the blizzard, the dratted wizard was always flittering off somewhere, but about him saying that a gold mad Thorin had control over her. He knew exactly what her contract had said, he examined it the first night she'd joined them, after they'd made camp. And he had known the extent of Thorin's ailment, having seen it clearly that morning on the battlements. Oh no, someone had lied to Gandalf or something of great importance to all of Arda had come up and prevented him from discovering the truth of her circumstances.

After their unfortunate stay in Mirkwood's dungeons, Nori had taught her how to pick locks, wanting her to never be that vulnerable and helpless again. She had been searched before she'd been placed in this cell, but they were no Dwalin or Nori and she still had several hairpins and other odds and ends that would serve well as lock picks. Why should she languish in a dark cell with her rations becoming less and less (Lern had recently decided to cut her meals to once every three days. Her hobbit metabolism simply wouldn't survive any more cuts to her food), and wait for them to come to their senses. It could take years for that to happen, after all. Maybe it was time to escape and either beat some sense back into their heads or escape Erebor all together. She missed the sun and fresh air and as lovely as the mushrooms were, she missed sun warmed tomatoes fresh from the garden and hearty salads. Dwarves were not fans of fresh, uncooked vegetables and they had often been cooked to unrecognizable mush.

Shifting uncomfortably on her bed ledge, she pulled her thoughts away from fresh produce and back to her present circumstances. There was something else that she needed to think about. Whether or not she truly wanted to stay within Erebor. She was still in the safety zone at this point, but if she spent much longer in Erebor putting down roots, until the end of the year for example, she would be in serious trouble if she tried to leave. Both Erebor and herself would suffer from her departure and much of the progress they had made would be lost. That wasn't to say that she could never leave the Lonely Mountain, she wasn't trapped there. The problem was if she didn't plan to come back. That would be what would unravel the gentle balance and healing that they had achieved together. But was she really willing to be trapped in a mountain forever where everyone hated her?

Sighing, she allowed her eyes to drift closed, it was a lot to think about.

* * *

It took her ten days to get enough energy back to be able to do anything more than eat or sleep. Moving slowly to a sitting position in the middle of the cell, she was pleased when the floor didn't seem to sway or the walls to move swimmingly, everything staying like it was supposed to be. Smiling, she sent a happy feeling to Erebor who hummed contentedly back.

Closing her eyes, she slipped easily into her meditation, unlike before when she had to battle through anger and depression to get there. This time though, it felt like lying down in cool grass and cloud gazing on a lazy summer afternoon. Inspecting the cell, she carefully wove in a couple of small strands that were starting to come loose, satisfied overall with how it had held up while she had been unable to maintain it. Humming softly under her breath, she stretched out her awareness and carefully examined all of the new areas that they had claimed.

She gasped when she encountered the treasury. Yes, she'd managed to remove Smaug's taint, but it was like a gale that had uprooted trees rather than a gentle weeding to improve a garden's health. Quietly singing a song she was composing to Erebor in apology, she set about repairing the damage. It took her a week, going centimeter by centimeter, to repair the damage that had been done both by Smaug and herself. When she finally finished, Erebor's voice was noticeably stronger and she started sharing with Bella, a bit sarcastically, about how she was trying to get the dwarves attention and how they were simply too busy, busy busy.

Bella tried to ask if the dwarves were still gold sick, but Erebor didn't seem to understand the question, dwarves were just dwarves to her and she didn't understand some of the finer nuances of living beings. Bella would just give up laughingly and focus her attention on the ring. Now there she was making excellent progress. She couldn't say what had changed on Midsummer's Day, not truly understanding what the ring really was or what it's purpose was. After all, it was a magic ring, surely it had some sort of original purpose. However, if it's purpose was originally dark or if it had been twisted over time, she had no idea. Still, every time she worked on cleansing the ring, she could feel it's dark aura lessening. Sometimes it seemed to fight, but the efforts were weary and easily overcome. It would take a bit, but she could tell that it would be cleansed entirely before too many months had passed.

It was in the week after the treasury was healed that she finally learned why the company was so busy. The two guards were chattering about it as they delivered her meal, under the impression that she couldn't speak Khuzdul (she wasn't fluent by any means, but her memories of the company had made her fairly adept and she'd always been good at extrapolating). Apparently, there was going to be a week long celebration for Durin's Day and the reclaiming of Erebor, people coming from all over Arda to celebrate with them. This caught her attention and immediately half a dozen different plans ran through her mind. This could be an excellent escape opportunity for her. With all the chaos of the celebration, she could easily slip through the crowds and make an assessment of the company for herself. If they were getting better, then she could plead her case directly. If not, then she would be free to leave Erebor if that's what she so desired.

The choice really was up to her.

* * *

Time dragged slowly as she made her plans. She also tried to keep to her training schedule, but found herself having to take longer breaks and dealing with increasing lightheaded spells from lack of food. If nothing else, she needed to get out of this cell before Lern succeeded in starving her to death. If she returned to the Shire like this, they'd surely assume that she was either dead or on her deathbed from how thin she was. She looked nothing like a proper hobbit lass anymore, but she didn't allow herself to think on it. Once she got out of this cell, then she would eat to her heart's content.

Gradually the days passed and she saw Lern less and less, preparations for the celebration undoubtedly keeping him busy and far away from her, something that she was completely fine with. She spent some time working on picking the lock so that she could get the feel of the mechanism, not that she actually picked it, she needed to wait for the perfect opportunity because she wouldn't get a second chance. And every day her nerves wound tighter as the time grew closer. Erebor's voice also grew stronger, giddy with all the people filling her as well as picking up on Bella's nervous energy.

The week leading up to the celebration week, Bella carefully noted each time that Erebor sang a greeting to newcomers and tried to glean what she could about the groups. To her surprise, elves showed up and even something that felt suspiciously like Gandalf, although she wasn't entirely sure about that. Surely the fact that there were elves in Erebor meant that Thorin was at least starting to recover his senses, at least she hoped so. Surely the dwarves wouldn't advertise a gold mad king to the world, would they?

Each day seemed to drag on longer than the last, but eventually the week of celebrations did arrive. Bella planned to wait until the second half of the week, when the dwarves would be too deep into their celebrations to notice a lone hobbit. And if Gandalf truly was in the mountain, she would have an ally if she could just find him and get his help. And Thranduil would help her if only to spite Thorin, although that was a course of last resort, absolutely, she would die otherwise, last resort.

It was on the third day of celebrations that things got interesting. Bella was laying on her ledge, trying to keep her mind busy when she heard a loud commotion, slurred yelling and cursing (some rather impressive cursing if she was being honest) was echoing down from where the main dungeon cells were. Now, while she could occasionally hear the odd extremely loud and belligerent dwarf, this was a cacophony on a whole different level. If she had to venture a guess, it sounded like a tavern brawl over there.

She chuckled quietly as she realized that it was more than likely was a tavern brawl, all of the participants brought down here to cool off and sober up before heading back to the celebration. In fact, dwarves were known for doing little in moderation, so she was surprised that it hadn't happened before. Maybe it was because there were visitors in Erebor that they had to deal with it this way at the moment. She waited for the noise to die down so that she could go back to her thoughts when she realized that there were footsteps headed towards her cell. This was new, they usually liked to pretend that this part of the dungeons didn't exist at all. They must be completely full up in the other section, because going by the noise, she doubted that they had the time to deal with her.

Sitting up, she pressed back against the wall, watching curiously to see who would appear. It didn't take long before her two guards appeared, leading what looked like a pair of young dwarves, not that she was any expert on dwarven ages by any stretch of the imagination. The guards led them to a cell across from hers and down one, shutting them in the same cell. As they walked back by, the guards shot her a warning glare and she just stared at them blandly in return. Lern had made it clear that she was not to speak with other prisoners, not that there had ever been any other prisoners ever near her, but she didn't really care what Lern thought any more.

Several minutes passed in relative quiet before one of the lads cried out in frustration, "Master Ori is going to kill me! He gave me the night off and one warning, to stay out of trouble. I wasn't even involved in the fight, why are we locked up too?"

The other lad said gloomily, "All Master Ori'll do to you is make you copy some dry book, Master Bombur'll have me kneading all the bread from here to eternity. Do you know how much bread Erebor requires daily? I'm doomed!"

Bella couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her at the thought of the punishments, which she had to admit, fit perfectly with what she knew of the two dwarves. Silence fell and then the first lad called gruffly, "Who's there?"

She sighed and said softly, "No one of importance. You're not supposed to talk to me or even know that I'm here."

Speaking quietly enough that dwarves wouldn't hear, although Bella was able to hear their words easily, she heard their shocked debate over whether or not the other person locked up was a dam or not. Bombur's apprentice was firmly against the idea, but Ori's apprentice insisted that he had heard correctly. Finally, Ori's apprentice said politely, "What's your name, Miss?"

She sighed, obviously they weren't going to let this go and she had nothing better to occupy her time anyway. She said firmly, "It's not relevant. I have no name within this cell. What about you two?"

Ori's apprentice said, "Bin, son of Ein, at your service."

Bombur's apprentice said quietly enough that she had to strain to hear, "Kor, son of Lan, at your service.

She could tell by their words that they were indeed young, so resigned herself to chatting with them. "So how did you two end up in these cells anyway? This is the area for hardened criminals."

Kor squeaked but Bin said firmly, "We were enjoying our free day, having a quiet mug of beer and catching up when that lot decided to start a major ruckus with a group of visitors. The other cells are all full, four or five dwarves to a cell. Because we didn't fight the guards, we were separated off, given our own cell, thank Mahal!"

Bella laughed, "Sounds like lousy luck to me. Still, I've seen and survived worse. You've never known lousy luck until you discover that you're standing on the knee of a stone giant in the middle of a thunder battle."

The words had slipped out before she could think and the gasps from the lads made her realize exactly what she had said anyway. Still, the company probably hadn't spoken of her at all and she hadn't given her name, so there should be no harm in telling them the story, she would just have to omit the names. And it would help all of them pass the time. So she said cheerfully, "Would you like to hear the story?"

Even Kor perked up at that and Bin nodded eagerly, so she settled more comfortably against the cell bars and started spinning the tale. It took some doing to spin it without telling any names or what had followed afterwards, but she managed to do it. She had to bite back her laughter as their eyes grew wider and wider as she spoke. Finally she finished and allowed the silence to fall.

Predictably, it was Bin that broke the silence, "What happened after you were pulled up?"

She said briskly, "That's a story for another day, I don't wish to dwell on it right now." Seeing their faces fall, she found herself offering reluctantly, "I did make up a song about it later, about traveling and adventures, if you'd like to hear..."

They brightened visibly at that and nodded vigorously. Sighing, she reluctantly began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B6dsfGazyI), the song not as smooth as she would've preferred but it would do well enough to entertain two bored dwarf lads. When she finished, there was dead silence from the other cell. She wondered briefly if they had fallen asleep, although the lack of noisy dwarven snores seemed to indicate

Finally, Kor said hesitantly, "That doesn't sound very, dwarven."

Bin immediately started scolding him but Bella laughed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. The two lads looked at her cautiously and she smiled at them, "You're right, it's not very dwarven. I do know a few songs like what you're speaking of. Would you like to hear them?"

Looking relieved that he hadn't mortally offended her, Kor nodded and after smacking him upside the head discretely (for a dwarf anyway, Ori must've been working with him on diplomacy), Bin did as well. Thinking back to the first night when her life had been changed, she started to hum and then started to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEm0AjTbsac). By the second verse, Kor and Bin joined in and their deep voices tugged at her heartstrings, much like different dwarven voices had all those months ago.

Feeling unreasonably nostalgic, she also sang the [version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI3fkqA9-IA) that the princes had rearranged and taught her. It was a bit bloodthirsty for her taste, but she knew that it was just right for dwarves. Once she finished, they immediately started clamoring for her to teach them the words. Feeling suddenly, unreasonably irritable and sad at the thoughts of her company, she shook her head and insisted instead that they tell her about their life in Erebor and their apprenticeships.

She'd never been so happy about dwarves respect for females as they didn't argue but immediately launched into stories about their everyday life in Erebor. She listened raptly to their stories, intrigued by the glimpse of an Erebor brought back to life, as well as peeks at a company that didn't sound like they were gold mad any more. It was only when their stories were more yawns than words that she insisted that they stop and get some rest.

They fussed tiredly that they weren't tired, but she shushed them. She explained, firmly, that they were not to acknowledge her existence in the morning, to not even look at her or speak of her. Then, before they could fully process that or protest, she started singing her mother's [lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2xnPSRSSzU). By the time that she finished, there was only gentle snoring from the lads' cell.

Allowing the tears to flow freely down her face, she just sat and listened to the snores, watching over them while the slept. It wasn't until she heard the steps of the guards coming to get the lads that she scampered back to her ledge, ignoring the pins and needles from where her legs had fallen asleep. She wrapped herself in her admittedly threadbare blanket and pressed herself against the wall, her back towards the cell door, and forced her breathing into a steady rhythm like she was asleep. That way, she didn't have to see their faces as they returned to their lives and she was left here trapped in a cell.

* * *

Bin woke up on the hard floor of the cell when he heard footsteps echoing down the corridor. Remembering the dam's mysterious words from the night before, he shoved Kor awake and hissed for him to keep his mouth shut. Never a chatterbox anyway, Kor nodded groggily, climbing unsteadily to his feet. The guard smirked at them and said loudly, "Enjoy your night?"

Undoubtedly the dwarf thought they were hung over and his voice would cause them pain. Jerk! Bin scowled fiercely at him but the guard just laughed and unlocked the door. "Come on, your master has come to bail out the two of you. Personally, I would've let you both sit her for a few days and learn your lesson, but he's a scribe, so what can you expect?"

He bristled and would've lunged for the guard if Kor hadn't grabbed his arm and held him back. This caused the guard to just laugh harder as he motioned for them to come out of the cage. As they walked, the other guard was watching them like a hawk to see if they looked at the cell that was supposedly empty. Remembering her words, he kept walking with his eyes fixed straight ahead, barely glimpsing a tightly wrapped person from the corner of his eye and forcing himself not to react. Even that brief glance had shown a much too thin frame for a dwarf.

Ori was waiting impatiently for them, a dark scowl on his face, although Bin just gave him a cheeky grin. While Ori finished up the paperwork to have them released into his care, Bin turned the situation over in his mind, deeply troubled. The dam had seemed so kind and smart, not only that, but she told an amazing story, one that was surprisingly familiar. But if she was THAT person, what was she doing locked in a cell and looking like she was being starved to death. And why was it taboo for anyone to speak or even know about her, apparently.

Finally, the paperwork was done and Ori was steering them away from the dungeons and back to the main areas of Erebor. Ori told Kor to go get cleaned up and then to report to Bombur. Once the other lad was gone, Ori pulled him into an alcove and said exasperatedly, "What do you have to say for yourself? I told you to stay out of trouble, it was one task! If Nori hadn't seen you get picked up, I wouldn't have even know what had happened to you. And getting Kor into trouble as well?"

Bin protested, "We weren't getting into trouble. Kor and I had just met up and were catching up over a mug when that brawl happened. We didn't even fight anyone and they still dragged us off, idiots. Everyone knows that you're not supposed to fight with the visitors until the week is over. Anyway, that's not important."

Ori just stared at him, his eyes hard, "I must be mistaken. You did not just interrupt me and say that getting thrown in jail is not important."

Bin tried to put on an appropriately penitent expression but knew that he most likely failed miserably. He said quietly, "I know that I messed up and that I should have left as soon as it got noisy in there, but maybe it was Mahal's will that I ended up in those cells. I need your help, Master Ori."

Sensing his sincerity, Ori said cautiously, "Very well, go ahead."

Knowing that he had one chance to make his case, Bin took a moment to gather his thoughts. Finally, taking a deep breath, he said slowly, "When we were taken in last night, there were a lot dwarves, so many that there were placing them five and six to a cell. Cause Kor 'n I weren't fighting 'em, they put us in a cell in what appeared to be an unused wing, no torches or anything to indicate that there were any other prisoners in that area."

Ori sighed, knowing that it was going to take a while to unravel this story. "I'm assuming that there was indeed another prisoner down there? I mean, it's not really that surprising, it is a dungeon."

Bin shook his head, "It's not that, it's the fact that the other prisoner was a dam."

Ori raised an eyebrow, "Surely you're mistaken."

Bin shook his head stubbornly, "I'm not mistaken, you can ask Kor if you don't believe me. She wouldn't give us her name, said that she was no one of any importance anyway. But she sounded so sad when she said that. Not only that, but her Khuzdul was rather odd. Some parts were fine, but others were rather antiquated or put together oddly. Still, she did her best to put us at ease, told us stories and sang to us, then had us tell her about our lives. She kept me 'n Kor from stewing about things too much. But it almost sounded like she was crying at times. And then she warned us not to let the guards know that we knew that she was there. I got just a peek at her, but she was so thin, like she was starving." He could tell that Master Ori was beginning to believe him, even as his frown grew deeper.

"She gave you no clue to her identity or what her crime might've been?"

Bin gaped at him, "I didn't think that dams could get locked up."

Ori shook his head, "It's exceedingly rare, but it has happened. She didn't say?"

Bin thought hard before shaking his head, "No, and even if she had, I can't see any reason for her to be treated like she was, locked up in the dark and not being feed properly. She sang a song that she created, but it didn't sound very dwarvish to us. But she did know several dwarven ones, so that wasn't conclusive."

Ori sighed and Bin knew that he was muddling this royally, "What wasn't conclusive?"

Bin searched for words to explain what his gut was screaming at him, "Well, you know that Erebor has been buzzing for months about the missing member of the company and you've told me a bit about Mistress Baggins as well, so I couldn't shake the feeling that that was who she might be, although you said that she was a hobbit not a dwarf and couldn't speak Khuzdul."

Ori paled and said, "What are you saying?"

Bin wrung his hands together, "It was the story she told, you see, I already knew it."

Ori forced out, "What story?"

"She told us about stone giants and a legendary thunder battle where she almost died, only to be saved at the last moment."

All of the color faded from Master Ori's face and he barked, "Go to the library after you eat breakfast and start copying the tome of law." He turned and stormed away, disappearing so fast the it took Bin a minute to realize that he was gone.

Satisfied that the matter was in capable hands now, Bin went in search of something that would calm his grumbling stomach.

* * *

Ori flew through the corridors, his mind racing. There had to be some sort of mix up, she couldn't possibly have been right under their noses the whole time. Sure, Dwalin had never mentioned a dam that was a prisoner, but surely that was just an oversight on the other dwarf's part. After all, they were all so busy anymore that they barely had time sleep let alone have a real conversation.

However, on the other hand, Bin was stubborn and honest to a fault. If he had said that there was a dam in bad shape being hidden away in the dungeons, then that was the truth. However, he couldn't see Dwalin condoning that at all. Maybe he had mis-seen? But no, he wouldn't have brought it up unless he was entirely sure.

And if Bella had been in the mountain the entire time....

Well, it didn't bear thinking about.

As he rushed through Erebor, the mountain herself seemed to be chiming approvingly to him. Bursting into Thorin's office, he barely noted Dis and Dwalin staring at him in shock as he blurted, "We need to talk."

Thorin sighed, "Close the door behind you."

* * *

Bella was woken about mid-morning by an irritatingly cheerful Erebor. She grumbled for her to tone it down, but the mountain just chimed brightly back. Feeling especially grumpy from getting so little sleep, she reluctantly got up and splashed water on her face in an attempt to wake herself up. Slumping against the wall, she grabbed a mushroom and nibbled on it sullenly, trying to make it last for as long as possible.

When her much too small meal was gone, she asked tiredly, trying to push down her foul mood, "What do you want?"

Erebor seemed to sing a few notes on the new song that Bella was composing. Bella resisted the urge to pull out her hair and said shortly, "You really just woke me up to sing? Didn't you get enough of me singing last night?"

Erebor chimed the notes again more insistently.

Bella pleaded, "You really don't want me to sing that song, it's not quite ready yet."

Erebor chimed forcefully a third time and Bella caved. She muttered with ill grace, "Oh, very well. When?"

Erebor chimed once and Bella grumbled, "Of course you want me to sing right now."

Erebor chimed again, forcefully and almost panicked, so Bella opened her mouth and allowed the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw5VIEIvuMI) to pour out, not caring how loud it was. This song was about regaining her freedom and she would let no one, not even Lern, silence her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I don't own anything, not Tolkien's wonderful world and characters or any of the songs. I just like playing around with them.
> 
> Two, I know that Bella's part was rather vague on time. I made it that way on purpose. I have often lost track of days and time in this time of quarantine and stay at home and that was the kind of feeling that I was going for.
> 
> Thirdly, Bella will absolutely be getting out of the cell next chapter, I promise, cross my heart and everything.
> 
> Lastly, don't you just love how sassy Erebor is?
> 
> Praying for rain (the western U.S. is so dry and on fire right now), healing, and unity.
> 
> We are strong together!


	5. Freedom at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise my lovelies, I got this chapter done more quickly than I anticipated. Enjoy!

When Ori had flown into the room, looking as pale as a ghost, Dwalin started to rise his hand instinctively heading for Grasper when Dis yanked him back into his seat. He frowned at her and she scowled at him while making a shushing motion, however he was distracted when Ori blurted, "We need to talk."

Wondering what in the world had gone wrong now, they'd been up all night dealing with the fall out from the tavern brawl, Dwalin could see his weariness echoed on the king's face as he told Ori to close the door and motioned for him to take a seat. The head scribe was visibly pale, twisting his tunic him anxiously as he perched on the edge of the seat. When he didn't speak, Thorin asked tiredly, "What is it, Ori?"

Ori took a deep breath, carefully squaring his shoulders and gathering his thoughts before replying, "Nori informed me this morning that my and Bombur's apprentices got caught up in the brawl, so I bailed them out this morning. Oddly enough, it took forever. The lads had clearly not been involved in the brawl, there wasn't a mark on them. But they kept asking all sorts of odd questions, like if they had ever been prone to flights of fancy or things like that."

Dis sat straighter at that and bristled slightly. The dam had a soft spot for young scamps and those two particular lads had reminded her of her two when they were younger, not only that, but they were good lads even with their mischievous streak. It was Dwalin's turn to give her a warning look, knowing if they distracted Ori now if would take the scribe a bit to regain his trail of thought. Dis scowled but sat back, crossing her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed.

Thorin sighed, "Surely they released the lads to you, you don't need a writ from me to get two apprentices out of trouble?"

Ori rolled his eyes, "Of course I didn't need your help, Balin trained me, as you well know. It took some time to get them out of there, but they didn't get any solid answers from me and then we were let go without further incident. However, I don't know if that would've been the case if I hadn't been part of the company. After we got out of there, I sent Kor off to Bombur and pulled Bin aside to hear his explanation. What he said, troubled me."

He twisted abruptly in his seat so that he was facing the other two, "Dwalin, are there any dams currently being held?"

Dwalin didn't even have to think about it, shaking his head before Ori even finished speaking, "None. There have been a couple of dwarves in and out on petty offenses and that one murderer several months back before he was executed, but the cells have otherwise been fairly empty before last night. Why?"

Ori's expression turned troubled and he shifted enough so that he could see all three of them. "I was afraid that you were going to say that." He took a deep breath, "You see, because they weren't fighting, they were shuffled of to an unused section of the dungeon because the cells were full. Bin swears up and down that there was another prisoner down there. He said that there were no torches or anything to indicate that there were any other prisoners there, but there was."

Thorin said impatiently, "Of course there was a prisoner, it's a dungeon."

Ori gave him a small grin but it quickly fell away, "That's what I said too. However, he insisted that it was different, that the prisoner was a dam. I didn't believe him at first, but he said that she refused to give them her name and didn't say why she was imprisoned. That her Khuzdul was odd, some parts antiquated or put together oddly. That she sang a song that didn't sound dwarven, although she sang dwarven songs as well. But that wasn't what convinced him."

A sick feeling gnawing at the pit of his stomach, Dwalin forced out, "Convinced him of what?"

Ori's face lost what little color it had regained, "I know that I've told him the stories of the quest hundreds of times, that we've all shared stories, repeatedly. Well, she told them a story that he recognized. One about stone giants and a thunder battle."

Dwalin shot to his feet, his chair thudding to the ground behind him. He had just reached the door when Dis barked, "Dwalin!"

He froze, his hand on the knob and turned to her with a growl, "What?"

She stood and said firmly, "I'm going with you. If it isn't Bella, having another dam there might put her at ease. And if it is Bella, I can guard your back." She turned and barked at Thorin, "I don't care what pompous prats we might offend, gather all of the company together. We'll be back with news one way or the other shortly."

Nodding to both Ori and Thorin, she turned and swept out of the room after Dwalin. Thorin's face was a mix of horror and hope and Ori knew that his probably wasn't much better. Climbing to his feet, Ori muttered, "I'll go bring the others. Our usual room. I'll have Bombur bring a full meal too. Bin said that she was much too thin."

Thorin nodded, seeming to finally unfreeze, "I'll fetch Balin, Kili, Fili, and Oin, you get the rest."

Ori nodded respectfully to him and they both hurried off to their tasks.

* * *

Dis hurried after Dwalin, barely noticing the two guards that fell in behind her. Was it possible? Had the hobbit lass been here in Erebor the whole time right under their noses? It was an unbearable thought, but one she had to shove aside for the moment. Instead, she caught up with Dwalin and fell in step with him. He wasn't running because he knew that it might incite panic in the mountain, but he was moving at a rapid clip. Dis marveled at his self restraint, because if there had even been a tiny chance that Vili was alive, she would've torn heaven and earth apart to get to him.

She didn't bother trying to speak with him, knowing that he was so focused that he wouldn't hear a word that she spoke any way. That was all right. She was here to simply guard his back. If Bella had been hidden away even after it was made widely known that she wasn't exiled and that they were searching for her desperately, then there was something rotten in Erebor and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Personally.

They had nearly reached the prison level when Erebor gave an single insistent chime, demanding their attention. They froze and listened intently, wondering what Erebor was going to tell them. However, moments later, the sound of a woman singing reached their ears. Dwalin froze for mere seconds before giving an agonized roar and tearing off like a balrog was on his tail.

Her anger increased tenfold, she told her guards, "Find Lern and bring him to the company chamber immediately." They hesitated and she roared, "Now!"

They bowed to her and hurried off. Satisfied that they would indeed find the guard captain, she hastily followed the sound of singing. Even though she couldn't make out the words clearly, she had to admit that the voice was very pretty.

* * *

Bella allowed the last note to die and slumped tiredly against the wall. However, adrenaline abruptly crashed through her veins when the sound of pounding footsteps reached her ears as well as a loud roar of what sounded like her name. Certain that her mind was playing tricks on her, she pushed cautiously to her knees, peeking out into the hallway to see if she could see where the commotion was coming from.

To her shock, a dwarf came tearing down the corridor, peering frantically in every cell as he passed. And not just any dwarf, oh no, but the one that she had wanted to see for so long now. Her mind had definitely given out on her. When he reached her cell and looked inside, he froze, his hands coming out and grasping the bars of the door tightly. But even though his body was perfectly still, his eyes were burning with emotions, fear, longing, hope, disbelief, and so many more that she couldn't possibly decipher all of them.

Sucking in a breath, she couldn't make her suddenly nerveless body work as his name slipped unbidden from her lips, "Dwalin...."

As soft as the word had been, he seemed to hear it clearly and it goaded him into action. His muscles bulging and a vein in his forehead pulsing, he roared as he literally ripped the cell door off and threw it down the hall, anger burning on his face. Before she could do more than blink from shock, he was there kneeling in front of her, looking like he had seen a ghost. He started to reach for her, only to abort the movement when she flinched slightly. His eyes swept over her as he said hoarsely, "Bella...."

Desperately praying that this was real and not just some sort of fever dream, she scraped together all of her courage and reached out with a shaking hand to nudge his face up so that their eyes could meet. When his dark eyes met hers, they were free of the hatred and haze that she'd seen the last time that they'd spoken. The gold madness was gone. With a heartbroken cry, she launched herself into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck, weeping helplessly even as she quietly, brokenly sobbed his name.

He froze for only a second before gently crushing her to him, burying his face in her hair and allowing his own tears to fall. The hot drops hitting her scalp only reinforced that it was real and Bella sobbed even harder. He just cradled her gently, murmuring soft, soothing words that she couldn't understand through her sobs. His scent surrounded her and comforted her, his scent and presence has always meant safety to her and all of their time apart hadn't changed that.

Gradually, her sobs started tapering off and she cuddled closer to him, savoring his body heat. She's forgotten how warm dwarves were and it was wonderful after months of being in a cold cell. He seemed to understand what she was doing and tucked her even closer, murmuring, "Mahal, Bella, your skin is like ice!"

That surprised a small chuckle out of her and it made the tension in his body ease ever so slightly. Although she had stopped crying, she kept her face buried in the crook of his neck, trying to work up the courage to actually face him. That was when someone cleared their throat delicately. Bella's head shot up at that and her head almost hit Dwalin's, only his long years of training managing to save both of them some pain.

A dam was standing there, guarding the doorway, an apologetic expression on her face, "I'm sorry to interrupt this, but we really need to get her somewhere warmer and safer. She's gotta be freezing in those thin clothes."

Bella studied her carefully before saying hoarsely, "You must be Lady Dis, you look like your boys." Bella offered her a small smile, "Or rather, I guess, they look like you."

Dis smiled at that and offered her a hand to help her to her feet. Bella reluctantly took it and allowed Dis to pull her to her feet. As soon as she was standing, Dwalin shot to his feet, shedding weapons right and left. Bella stared at him wide eyed, wondering what in the world had come over him. However, when he started pulling of his tunic, she hissed, "Dwalin!"

Dis laughed at that, "Don't worry, he hasn't lost his mind."

Dwalin pulled off his heavy over tunic and offered it shyly to her, "Just until we can find you some proper clothes, lass."

Suddenly aware of how worn her clothes truly were, she squeaked and snatched the tunic, hastily tugging it over her head. By the time she had gotten it properly sorted out, with a little bit of assistance from Dis, Dwalin was strapping on his axe harness again, all of his other weapons already neatly replaced. His tunic was obviously too large, but it covered all the important bits and it was much more modest than her other garments.

His hand twitched like he wanted to pull her back into his arms, but he restrained himself. Instead he asked quietly, "Are you strong enough to walk? I can carry you if you're not. But Dis is right, we need to get you somewhere safe."

Bella whispered, "You mean, I'm actually getting out of this cell."

His hands curled into fists but his voice was level, "Yes, never again, I swear by Mahal!"

Inhaling shakily, Bella lifted her chin, "I'm strong enough but I would crawl if I had to."

He carefully held out his hand to her, making sure not to move too fast. Bella studied his hand before looking up and carefully studying his eyes and expression. She wondered if they really held what she thought they were promising her, but found that she didn't have the courage to actually voice the thought. Instead, she silently slide her hand into his.

His hand tightened gently but firmly on hers, almost as if he was having as much trouble believe that this wasn't a dream as she was. He led her slowly, his eyes missing nothing as he carefully assessed her physical state. She froze at the open door, this had been the edge of her world for so long now. Erebor chose that moment to chime encouragingly, like a mother duck urging her duckling to swim for the first time.

Rolling her eyes, cheeky mountain, Bella nonetheless managed to step through the door, letting out a relived sigh when nothing bad happened. Instead, she simply settled her hand more fully into Dwalin's and offered him a small smile. He nodded grimly but his hand was gentle on hers and he led her slowly enough that she wasn't running to keep up but briskly enough that it indicated that he trusted her to know her own limits.

Bella hissed when they reached a more brightly lit portion of the mountain. Dwalin immediately pulled her closer, looking around for any threats. She muttered, "It's just a little bright here. My eyes will adjust, just give me a second."

She forced her eyes open, ignoring the way that they watered and stung. Finally, after several long moments, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and said firmly, "All right, I'm good. Let's go."

Doubt crossed Dwalin's face for a second before he pushed it away and kept moving. As they made their way through Erebor, it was all Bella could do not to gape at her surroundings. When she had last seen Erebor, it had been dusty and cold, filled with the stale scent of dragon. Now it was so vividly alive that it almost hurt to see, people bustling about on their various errands. She ignored the people gaping at her and all the hushed whispers about the princess and the guard captain escorting a stranger through Erebor. They weren't important and Erebor was sending a soft thrumming through her feet to reassure her as she walked.

In less time than she thought it would, they reached an area where there were very few people and she knew that it must be the royal wing of Erebor or whatever it might be called. Uncertainty churned in her gut and she found her steps slowing. Just because Dwalin had rescued her didn't mean that the others were suddenly all right. And what about Thorin? She wasn't ready for this, any of this.

Dis noticed her lagging and said encouragingly, "Just a bit further and you can sit and rest, I promise."

Bella just looked at her, her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. Seeming to realize what was troubling her, Dis moved next of her and said softly enough that Dwalin couldn't hear even though he was standing right next to her, "It's going to be all right. They've been searching for you for a long time now. They want you home, where you belong."

Reassurance filled her at Dis's words, easing the vice grip that fear had on her, although she couldn't decide if Dis meant the Shire or Erebor when she said home. Putting it aside as unimportant for the moment, Bella focused on her surroundings and studied them closely so that her mind was occupied instead of running around in circles. As they made their way down a long corridor, Bella could hear the low murmur of agitated voices and suddenly had to swallow hard to try and force down the lump that had risen in her throat. She knew those voice, had grown accustomed to the over months of traveling together. Would they still hate her for her actions?

While she was temporarily lost in her thoughts, she missed Dis moving ahead of them and opening the door. Before Bella was ready, they were there at the door and stepping inside. She froze just inside the door, staring in shock at twelve faces who were staring back at her in just as much of shock as she was. Drawing reassurance from Dwalin's warm grip, she carefully studied their faces, looking for any sign that they still hated her.

She saved Thorin for last, not knowing if she could stand it if she looked into his eyes and saw the gold sickness still there. However, clear blue eyes met hers instead, filled with both relief and agony. The tension fled from her and she collapsed against Dwalin's side, her voice filled with relief and disbelief as she blurted out, "You didn't know, none of you knew... Thank Yavanna!"

Dwalin scooped her up and carried her over to a chair even as Thorin answered grimly, "That you were locked up in the dungeon? No, none of us knew. We've been searching for you since we came to our senses and realized what had happened when we were under the gold's thrall."

Once she was settled in the chair, she looked around, hungrily drinking in the familiar faces that had become as dear as family to her. When she saw that Kili was trying to valiantly hold back both his tears and the million and one questions that he was undoubtedly dying to ask, she laughed wetly and opened her arms. Suddenly she found herself in the middle of a loud huddle of dwarves, all of them babble and gently touching her, trying to reassure themselves that she was really there and alive. She couldn't answer any of their questions, her throat too clogged with unshed tears, but she touched and patted each one of them as well, offering them watery smiles that made them laugh, their own smiles rather wobbly with relief.

It was Dis that finally rescued her when she noted that Bella was getting overwhelmed in the middle of the chaos. Sternly shooing the other dwarves away so that Bella could breathe, she knelt in front of the frazzled hobbit lass. Taking Bella's hand gently in hers, she said softly, "I know that this is loud and chaotic and overwhelming. But we're so glad to have you back where you belong. Our family hasn't been complete without you. We need to know what happened to you, how you ended up in that cell." Dis paused and took a deep breath as she shoved her fury down. "However, your well being is more important than answers at this moment. You're safe and we're going to make sure that nothing else bad happens to you. Whatever happens next is up to you. We have food if your hungry that Bombur prepared. Or you can go get cleaned up and change into new clothes. I know that Dori made some clothes just for you. Or you can go and get some rest until you feel strong enough to face all of this. No pressure, it's whatever you want to happen. You're in control."

Bella sniffled and then chuckled when Nori of all people offered her a handkerchief. Blowing her nose as daintily as she could, her nose twitched as she caught the scent of the food that Dis had mentioned and her belly rumbled. However, the longing to be clean, truly clean, was overpowering. She said as softly as Dis had, "I want to get cleaned up. Please. And then I can come back here and eat and answer all the questions that I know that you're dying to ask."

Dis smiled at that and stood, "That can certainly be arranged. Come along."

Bella obediently rose and took a step towards the door, only to freeze and look towards Dwalin, panic thrumming through her veins at the thought of being away from him. He made her feel safe.

Dis sighed, but there was no true exasperation in it, "Change of plans. Dwalin, take her to your suite and stand guard while she gets cleaned up. Fili, Kili, you're with me while we go and see what's taking my guards so long. We'll meet back here in a little while, but don't feel like you need to rush, Mistress Baggins."

Feeling relief rush through her, she said firmly, "Bella. Call me Bella. Thank you."

Dis just nodded and swept out the door, Fili and Kili trailing after her although they kept looking over their shoulders at Bella as if she would disappear if they took their eyes off of her for even one second

She murmured to Dwalin, "Let's get this over with."

He nodded and was leading her out of the room when Dori came over and slipped a bread roll filled with meat and cheese into one hand and an apple into her other hand before silently squeezing her shoulder very carefully and heading back to join the others.

Forcibly holding back tears (she'd cried enough tears, for one day at least), she took a bite of the apple as they made their way silently down the hall, savoring the crunch and the tart sweetness on her tongue. She also slowly nibbled on the roll, knowing that her stomach would rebel if she gobbled it down like she wanted to. Instead, she focused on eating slowly and Dwalin's even breathing, neither one filling the need to talk.

They didn't actually travel that far, just done one corridor and halfway down another one. Dwalin hesitated before the door, seemingly nervous, before taking a deep breath and opening the door for her. To her surprise, his suite was not at all what she expected. Instead of spartan and excessively dwarven, it seemed to be a gorgeous blend of hobbit comfort and dwarven sturdiness. The thought that she wouldn't mind making such a place her home flashed through her head, but she pushed it roughly aside. Instead, she said just a smidge unsteadily, "You have a very beautiful home, Dwalin."

He seemed to brighten at that, "You really think so? It's not too dwarven?"

Puzzled, she nonetheless shook her head, "No, I think that it's lovely. Both sturdy and comfortable." She cleared her throat and looked away abruptly. "Where is the bathing room? I need to get cleaned up before the others send out search parties for me."

Seeming to come back from wherever his thoughts had wandered off to, Dwalin shook his head hastily, the tips of his ears turning red from embarrassment. "Of course, right this way."

He showed her where everything was and how to run it before leaving her in peace. However, as she was waiting for the tub to fill, he knocked on the door and bashfully held out a pile of what appeared to be cloth. Taking it, she was surprised to find that it was a pair of leggings and a simple tunic dress. He said gruffly, "These ones looked to be the warmest. I won't keep you."

She thanked him and quietly closed the door, feeling a matching blush to his heating her own cheeks, especially when she found clean undergarments tucked into the leggings. Carefully setting them where they wouldn't get wet, Bella hurried to bathe. As much as she wanted to linger in the hot water, the desire to be clean overrode that and it took three tub fulls of fresh water before the water finally stayed clear.

Around midway of the second round of scrubbing, her stomach started rumbling insistently, the apple and roll apparently having just woken her appetite up. As much as she wished to linger, after a particularly loud rumble, she reluctantly pulled herself from the tub and toweled herself dry. She scowled as she noticed that she could count each of her ribs with ease. Now, while she had never been properly round like most hobbits, she could at least get by respectably. Right now, she looked like one of the scarecrows in Farmer Maggot's fields.

Sighing, she slipped on the clothes, smiling as their warmth and softness enfolded her only to frown as another issue came up. She was practically swimming in them, Dori have obviously used her measurements from the quest to go by. Casting a regretful glance at Dwalin's tunic, she opened the door and slipped out, asking Dwalin wryly, "I don't suppose you also have any scarves or belts laying around."

He nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind Bella, Dwalin started panicking. Forcing it down with a will power honed over long decades, he forced himself to be reasonable. She was just getting cleaned up and out of those threadbare rags that she was wearing. Which reminded him, she still needed clean clothes to wear. He quickly headed over to the wardrobe where Dori had stored the clothes and rummaged through it, looking for the warmest clothes that he could find as he remembered how icy her skin had been when he had found her.

He was halfway to the bathing chamber when he realized that she would also need other supplies and sheepishly retraced his steps, fishing out the first set of undergarments he found and shoving them out of sight in the clothing set before slamming the drawer back shut, his cheeks burning. Praying that she was still dressed, he quietly knocked on the door and handed her the clothes, a soft blush covering her face to match his before she took the clothes and shut the door firmly.

He managed to sit for all of thirty seconds before jumping up and starting pacing. He couldn't believe that they had actually found her, after all this time. Especially after all the confusion of dead and not dead that had ensued. As it was, his mind seemed convinced that if she wasn't standing right in front of him, that it was all just some sort of fever dream, brought on by his intense longing for her.

He forcibly changed his thoughts before he found himself breaking down the door to check on her and make sure that she was all right. He had been so nervous that she wouldn't like the home that he'd built for her, even though she didn't know that yet. However, her eyes had been warm and a small smile had tilted her lips as she looked it over and he found that he had been holding his breath while waiting for her judgement. When she told him that he had a beautiful home, he felt like he could wipe out an orc army singlehandedly. She actually like the suite, her voice warm and genuine. It had made some part of his mind that he hadn't even realized was tense relax in relief.

However, as the minutes passed and she didn't emerge, he grew more and more concerned. She had been so thin, her eyes too large in her starved face. What if she had passed out in there and hit her head or drowned. He was just about to give in and check when the door opened and she emerged. She asked him about a belt, but he couldn't find the words to reply, drinking in the fact that she was really there, safe and sound. Well, that and her skin that fairly glowed with cleanliness and the gorgeous curls that he had missed so badly rioting beautifully around her head and face, returning his Bella to him. Although she was right, she was rather swimming in those clothes, something that he intended on fixing as soon as possible.

All this passed through his mind in a split second and he merely nodded and led her over to where all her clothes were stored. Watching her rummage happily through the clothes, a small frown of concentration sitting adorably on her face, Dwalin felt his icy heart finally start to thaw again. She was here, safe, in their home. Everything else could be fixed. So he just leaned against the door frame and watched her, contentment filling him. This was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit shorter, I know, but this seemed like a good stopping place, a place to catch our emotional breath, so to speak. Don't worry, the story is not over and Lern is definitely in such deep trouble.
> 
> Praying for rain!!
> 
> We are strong together!
> 
> (Also, I didn't check this too closely for errors, so I apologize for mistakes, I just stayed up too late writing and I wanted to get this up as a thank you for all of your patience. Hope you enjoyed it :) Stay safe and be well)


	6. Learning the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a bit, life has been a little bit crazy lately. Enjoy!

It only took Bella a few minutes to find a scarf that would do in a pinch, a lovely silver one that was delicate and gauzy yet still seemed to be incredibly strong. It contrasted beautiful with the rich teal of her tunic dress and the deep brown of her leggings. She knew that it was extremely unimportant and probably even vain of her, but it was nice to feel almost pretty again after months of deprivation.

Finally she could put it off no longer and turned to look at Dwalin. He was leaning against the door frame, his eyes warm as he watched her, tension gone from his body. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth, drawing an answering shy smile from her. She said softly, "I'm ready, sorry for taking so long."

He pushed of the doorway, his smile deepening as he shook his head, "Not at all, lass. Take as much time as you need. However, with the way that your stomach is growling, I'd better get you fed and soon." He held out his arm for her.

She grumbled, feeling her cheeks heat yet again, but slipped her hand into the crook of his arm anyway. Smiling up at him, she teased, "I suppose I could eat a bit, if I must. You know us hobbits though, dainty eaters all, barely need a nibble to keep us going."

He laughed at that, just like she had intended, even as he steered her out of his suite and back towards the company room. Speaking of which.... "Your suite was quite lovely but I must admit, I never thought that your home would look like that. Maybe something more dwarven, with lots of weapons and things. Or am I wrong and that's what a typical home looks like?"

He seemed to preen at her words, even as he shifted slightly, a hint of discomfort on his face. "No, it's not a typical dwarven home, although it's not quite done yet. Still needs some finishing touches here and there. And I do have a room for my weapons and things, my own workshop if you will. If you'd like, I can give you the grand tour later, once things have settled a bit."

Moving a little bit closer to him, she said firmly, "I'd like that, a lot."

Before he could respond, if he had even been going to respond, they had reached the company room and went inside. To her surprise, all of the company were still there, Dis and the boys having rejoined the while they were gone. She muttered to Dwalin, "Why is everyone here? Isn't this a celebration week? I'm sure they all have a million and one things to do, not wait around for me."

He laughed at that, even as his arm tensed under her hand, "If you think that a single one of us will be going anywhere until we find out what exactly happened and how you are, you're wrong. We just now got you back, none of us are going to want to let you out of our sight for quite a while. Not only that, but we have people to help now, they can take over things for a bit."

Bella smiled at that, "Yes, I met Bin and Kor, Ori and Bombur's apprentices I believe. Sweet lads, although they probably need a firm hand as well, as most lads do."

At Dwalin's laugh, the company became aware of their arrival and a subtle tension eased from the room. However it was Dori that made the first move, coming over and fussing over her clothes and their fit. Frowning, he dragged her off to a discreet corner of the room, Dwalin trailing behind them. Dori had Dwalin turn and face the others, serving as a privacy shield to block them from sight, and quickly straightened out Bella's clothes with a few discreet pins and tucks. As he worked, he promised that he'd help her get her wardrobe sorted until she gained a bit of weight back.

When she protested, he softly shushed her and insisted. Once he had everything as well as could be done with her wearing them, he asked quietly, "Do you need to see Oin?"

Dwalin sucked in a breath at that, he'd been so relieved that she was alive that he hadn't even thought. However, before his mind could fill with dark images, her soft voice reached his ears, "No, none of them touched me. I just need to eat, they kept cutting my rations." Her voice suddenly filled with pride, "Thought that they could break my spirit that way. Didn't work."

Dori chuckled at that, although Dwalin could hear the strain in it, "Good lass. Let's get you fed then."

Satisfied that they were done and that it was safe to look now, Dwalin turned and carefully surveyed her. She was much too thin, her cheeks hollow and her body looked rather frail, dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were indescribably weary. However, she held her head high, her shoulders straight, and there was a spark of life and determination in her body and eyes. She offered him a half smile and he relaxed, she was right, her spirit hadn't been broken. It was still there, shining brightly in every aspect of her. Yes, there was darkness there too, but she would overcome it, given a bit of time.

However, instead of saying anything, he just ushered her over to the loaded table and pulled out a chair for her. She eyed it and then shook her head, saying just loud enough for Dwalin to hear, "Not with my back to the door, if you please."

He nodded and moved to the other side of the table, shooing the two pups to the other side of the table. Fili and Kili didn't protest, just grabbed their plates and moved, offering her a playful bow and cheeky grins. She couldn't help her answering grin, even as she muttered, "Scamps."

Sliding into the chair that Dwalin held for her, she surveyed the table, her mouth watering at the sight of all the different dishes. Bombur carefully slid a plate in front of her and said apologetically, "Let's get this in you and see how it sets. If you don't have any problems, you can have anything that you like."

Although it irked her that she couldn't just dive into all the wonderful dishes spread before her, she appreciated Bombur's thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Bom. Also, don't be too hard on Kor, he's a good lad if a spot gloomy. However, he was locked up, so that might've had something to do with it."

Bombur chuckled at that, "He's a good lad, although given the amount of mischief that he gets into with Bin, I'm glad that he's not livelier."

Bella chuckled at that, cringing at the thought of a younger Fili and Kili running rampant through Erebor. Ori saw that and said mournfully, although his eyes were sparkling slightly, "It wouldn't be so bad, but I'm responsible for him. He's like a whirlwind some days, although he does show promise as a scholar and a scribe if I can get him to sit still for a minute."

Bella grinned at him, "Well, if it's any consolation, he really does respect you. Said that you were going to kill him for breaking the one rule that you'd given him. Kor was more gloomily optimistic, said that you'd merely make him copy some boring book while Bom would put him to kneading the bread. Apparently it takes a lot of bread to keep Erebor supplied?"

The entire company roared at the accuracy of Kor's prediction and Bella's wry tone. When the laughter finally died down, Ori said quietly, "It was Bin that informed us about you. He wasn't entirely sure that it was you, although he was shocked to find a dam in the dungeon. But what made up his mind was your story about the stone giants."

Bella blinked at that, her fork halted halfway to her mouth, "I didn't think that you'd shared any of the stories about the quest. Especially the ones involving me."

This wiped away any remaining levity from the company. Dwalin reached out and took her hand gently even as Ori said, "We spoke of you, all of us did. We wanted people to know what an amazing lass you were, what you had done for all of us in helping us reclaim our home. And not just us dwarves, but the men and elves too. When you took the Arkenstone and worked out a treaty between men, elves, and dwarves, you created the only possibility for all of us to survive the orcs and goblins. You are the reason that any of us are still here at all, let alone restoring Erebor to her former glory."

Erebor gave a soothing hum at that and Bella visibly relaxed at that. The others tucked that away for later thought, but didn't remark on it. Instead, Thorin said, "Indeed. What I did in my madness was beyond reprehensible. I came to my senses the morning of the battle and prayed to Mahal that I may atone for my crimes. As soon as the battle was over, we started searching for you. We spread how you were treasured by the company and we wanted nothing more than your safety and health. That you were a true hero and deserved all honor and care."

She narrowed her eyes at this information, thoughts tumbling through her mind. She ate the bite on her fork and chewed thoughtfully for several moments before swallowing and saying blandly, "Sickness."

Thorin gaped at her and she felt Dwalin doing the same at her side. It was Dis that said, "Beg pardon."

Bella nodded, "Thorin wasn't gold mad, he had dragon sickness, an entirely different ailment. As a matter of fact, the whole company had it. Hobbits must have an immunity of some sort, either that or it only affects dwarves, I don't know. Still, they managed to throw it off, which technically means that they are cured and/or immune. Unless any of you have noticed any recurring instances?"

The company looked gob smacked but Dis looked curious, "No, gold seems to have no draw on them now, besides the affect that it has on any dwarf. But how is dragon sickness any different from being gold mad?"

Bella shrugged, meeting the dam's eyes squarely, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, I know very little after all. But when your grandfather was enthralled by the gold, it was primarily just gold, right? Also, he couldn't stand to have anyone near his treasure, not guards or accountants and not even kin. And the only thing that he would think and talk about was how to accumulate more gold. Am I right?"

Both Dis and Thorin looked grim, along with the older members of the company. Dis sighed, "That's very true, unfortunately. Even turned against his beloved in the end and much of the daily running of Erebor had been turned over to father and Thorin or let go to ruin. It was a very dark time in Erebor."

Bella nodded, tucking the information away. She quickly demolished a roll before speaking again, "For Thorin, that was not true, any of it."

Thorin raised a brow, "How can you say that? I know that my behavior was reprehensible. I still cannot look back at that time without abject shame."

She sighed, knowing that they wouldn't let the matter slide, "I call it dragon sickness, because that's what it was. Shortly after we reclaimed Erebor, your temper became short and fiery. Dragons are very concerned with power. Still, there were remnants of yourself trying to fight through, Thorin. You couldn't care less for the gold, you wanted the Arkenstone, because it was the key to the power to claim a safe haven, a lair if you will. And although it was rather irksome, you treated the company like they were your horde, your treasure."

Dwalin let out a bark of laughter while Thorin looked startled and a bit offended, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She offered him a crooked grin, "Yes, you were obsessive over finding the Arkenstone, but never once did you try to stop the others from adorning themselves in 'your' treasure or them from seeking rest or food if they truly needed it. My mithril shirt is proof of that. Even though you couldn't seem to remember your own name half the time, you wanted to make sure that the most vulnerable members of your company were protected, because don't think that I didn't see you outfitting the boys as well. You also made sure that the doorway was sealed up, for protection, but you could at least think of matters beyond the treasury. Even that unfortunate morning on the battlements can be explained. By handing over your 'power', I had made the entire horde vulnerable to other predators, even possibly put the entire dwarven people at risk."

He went to speak and she held up a finger, her voice tart, "Just because I understand doesn't mean that I have forgiven you yet, Thorin Oakenshield. That was one of the most distressing moments of my life. However, when you deal with dragons, you run the possibility of being burnt to a crisp. Not only that, but you were sick and you managed to overcome it. So while it will take me time, I would like to work on mending the friendship between us." She looked uncertain suddenly, "Unless you would prefer that I don't remain in Erebor?"

The company burst out noisily, but Thorin held up his hand, silencing them. "You have given me much to think about, Mistress Baggins. However, know this. It would gladden me immensely should you chose to remain in Erebor and build a life here. However, I will never again take your choice from you."

She nodded at that, feeling her cheeks heat slightly, "Very well, then. I will be staying at least for the next little bit, until I decide a few matters one way or the other. And I thought I told you to call me Bella."

He nodded, "I didn't want to presume."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but managed to keep from saying anything snarky by taking another bite. Her appetite had woken up and it was all that she could do not to inhale the table. Because of this, she missed the weighted glances that passed between Dis and Thorin. It was Dis that ended up speaking, her voice soft, "As much as it pleases us that you will be remaining in Erebor, we do unfortunately need to know how you ended up in the dungeons. There is a rot in Erebor that will be removed and you deserve to be safe in your own home, especially after you helped reclaim it from a dragon and keep a group of rock headed dwarves alive."

A tiny corner of Bella's mouth quirked up, even as she held her fork in a death grip. She tried to force levity into her tone although it fell rather flat as her voice came out softly, "It wasn't easy, I'll give you that. Still, I suppose that all of you want to know exactly what happened." She sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face.

She was surprised when Dwalin grasped her hand and moved it away from her face, holding it gently in his larger one, "Lass, as much as we don't want to cause you distress, we need to know what actually happened. I wish we didn't, that you didn't have to go through this, but I will not leave your side. You have my word."

She gave him a grateful glance, squeezing his hand back gently, drawing strength from his firm, callused grip. She sighed, looking around the table, before meeting Dis's gaze again. "I'm still not entirely clear on everything. It had been a rather trying time and I was not at my best, I must admit."

Dis's gaze was calm, "I understand, I've heard the reports of the quest and of the events that happened afterwards. Let's start with something simple. When were you taken?"

Bella nodded, grateful for her prompting, "It was the day of the battle. The fighting had ended and dark was falling. I had managed to make it through the battle relatively unscathed, but I was exhausted and pretty sure that I was in shock. I was making my way back to the encampment, I knew that Gandalf would be willing to share his tent with me so that I could rest for a bit before I went and discovered what had happened to the company. However, as soon as I reached the encampment, I was taken by a pair of dwarves and manhandled into a tent on the edge of it. I might've had a concussion or my wits might've been muddled from exhaustion, I know not which. However, before I could form a coherent protest, I was tied to the center pole and they disappeared. The day caught up with me and I passed out."

There were quiet growls from the entire company and Dis absently shushed them, "If you can't behave and let her tell her tale, I will remove you from the room." They obediently hushed and Dis nodded her satisfaction, "That's better. All right, what happened next?"

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Bella continued, "When I woke, it was morning of the day after battle, or at least I don't think that I was unconscious for more than a night. No one appeared that day and it was growing quite late when anyone entered the tent. In this case, it was a pair of guards, bearing a tray of food. They seemed to think that I was touched, to even think of taking the Arkenstone, and that I didn't deserve the punishment I was assigned. When pressed, they said that for my crimes against Thorin, I was to be imprisoned for life, a most merciful sentence in their eyes. I asked if the company had survived, dreading the answer. However, once I learned that you had all survived, I tried to protest that Thorin had merely banished me, that they just needed to get Gandalf and everything would be sorted out."

Thorin growled at that, his expression dark, "As soon as I reached the healing tents, I rescinded your banishment. Both Balin and Dain witnessed it. Word spread like wildfire that we were desperately looking for the fourteenth member of the company and that you were to be escorted to the nearest member of the company unharmed and with all care if discovered."

Bella narrowed her eyes at that, her voice overly calm as she asked, "You mean to tell me that you rescinded the banishment on the day of the battle? And every day since you've made it known, well known, that I was pardoned?"

Thorin nodded, his expression stern with hints of sorrow lingering in his eyes, "Aye, I finally came to my senses that morning before we joined the battle and immediately regretted my actions against one that had been nothing but loyal to me. You had no reason to be loyal to me, no desperation or drive to reclaim a home, nothing beyond your own brave heart and untarnished loyalty. I wanted all to know what sort of person you are, one who's worth is far beyond all the gold in Erebor."

The tips of Bella's ears flushed, but she offered Thorin a tired smile. Squeezing Dwalin's hand tighter, she said unsteadily, "All this time, I thought, I thought that all of you were still sick, still hated me. I've been waiting for, for you, all to, to remember..."

Dwalin reached over and gently pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her gently in his arms. She turned her face into his shoulder and silently shook while the company traded looks of devastation and anger with each other.

Dwalin just ran his hand gently up and down her back, quietly humming a lullaby that his amad had used when he was just a pebble and got in trouble. Balin offered him a small smile, his eyes pained, but Dwalin just nodded and continued soothing her.

It only took her a few minutes to calm down this time, although she kept her face buried in Dwalin's chest for a little bit longer, breathing in his calming scent, one that sang home to her although she had no intention of telling him that anytime soon.

Finally, she pulled herself together and sat up, wiping away her tears briskly on her sleeve, causing the dwarves to chuckle at that, especially when she gave them a cheeky wink. However, she stayed on Dwalin's lap, too comfortable to even think about leaving, not to mention that Dwalin didn't seem any keener on her moving then she herself did. Taking a deep breath, she said firmly, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, discussing how I arrived in the dungeons. It was late, very late on the day after the battle. It was right after I discovered that the company had survived the battle that the dwarf that had struck me the night before entered the tent and wanted to know why I hadn't been taken to the cell already."

Dis broke in, her expression livid, "What do you mean, the dwarf that struck you?"

Bella looked at her, puzzled, "Didn't I say already?" The growls that escaped from the company informed her that she had not. Bella shrugged, "When they took me prisoner, he bound my hands rather roughly with coarse rope. It hurt when that happened and I cried out, then he hit me upside the head. I'm afraid that that's when I ended up going docilely with them. I should've run at that point, but I was too muddled."

There was a quiet hiss of furious Khuzdul as the dwarves swore and vowed vengeance upon the dwarf that did that. Dwalin's arms tightened around her as he growled, "Enough, let her get to the end of her story so that we may find out all of the dwarves that we need to deal with."

The company and Dis settled back into their chairs, their expressions furious but they didn't say a word. Bella took a deep breath and found the thread of her tale, "When he wanted to know why I hadn't been taken to the dungeon, I said that there must've been a mistake. After all, Thorin had banished me and said that I was never to show my face again, not that I was to be imprisoned. He backhanded me at that and told me that I would rot in Erebor and that none would ever remember my name."

There was growls from all of the dwarves, but they held their tongues. Bella offered a small smirk at that, "Well, you all know how well I take high handedness. I admit, I was rather furious. I demanded to know who he was and told him that even IF Thorin had ordered me tossed into a cell, he would never countenance the abuse of a prisoner."

Dwalin growled at that, "And just who was that honorless orc that dared hit a dam, not once but twice? Not only that, but think himself above his king's wishes as well?"

Bella's own expression was grim, "Lern, his name is Lern. He told me to learn it well, because he was the one in charge of how long I would survive in the cells." She took a deep breath and looked at Nori, "I'm afraid that you've been a rather bad influence on me. I smirked at him and told him to keep telling himself that."

Nori chortled at that, "Wish I coulda seen his face, lass. A spine of pure mithril you have."

Bella offered him a slight smile, relieved that the worst of the telling was past, "Well, he did turn an interesting shade of red, but then he just ordered me out of his sight. They threw a cloak over me, I thought it was to keep me from the sight of angry dwarves, but apparently it was to conceal my presence. I should've run then, but I figured that it was all a misunderstanding and that Gandalf would straighten it all out or that one of the company would come to their senses and let me leave. I clung to that hope until Lern told me a few weeks later that Gandalf had left and that the first storm of the season was raging outside. I realized, at that point, that I was on my own until one of the company hopefully came to your senses. He vowed that I would break within a year, I vowed that I would never break. Nothing really to tell after that, until Bin and Kor were placed in a cell near mine."

Shifting uneasily in the angry silence, she sought for a way to ease it. Something occurred to her and she said lightly, "Speaking of which, I owe all of you an apology."

They looked startled at that and Balin said cautiously, "Whatever for, lass?"

She grumbled, "Being locked up is boooooring. No wonder all of you wanted out so badly in Mirkwood. Thought I would go out of my mind at times from boredom, even literally climbed the walls a few times, just to see if I could. Thankfully I have a good memory so I could entertain myself, but I never want to have to deal with that again."

Ori's face brightened at that, "That's right, Bin said that the dam in the cell spoke Khuzdul, although parts of it were antiquated or put together oddly. How did you manage to learn it all by yourself?"

Bella laughed and said lightly, " **For a secret language, you all spoke it enough. You must have thought that I was quite unobservant or something.** "

They all gaped at her like she'd grown a second head before Ori broke out laughing. He managed to gasp out, "Oh, you should all see your faces. You've never understood a scholar's hunger." He turned towards Bella, "That was very good, although a couple of the words are the outdated versions. With a little bit of time, I can teach you the current tenses and how to read the runes." He turned suddenly shy, "If you want, that is. I understand if you don't..."

Bella felt the tension ease from her shoulders at that, relieved that no one was upset over her use of the secret dwarven language. She rolled her eyes and offered him a fond smile, "Ori, of course I would like your help, us scholars have to stick together, right?"

Before he could answer, there was a quick knock on the door before it opened and Lern swept in. He gave a swift bow, already talking, "You needed to see me, your majesty? Your highness?"

When his inquiry was met with silence, he straightened, his expression puzzled as his gaze swept the room, seemingly baffled as to why the company were staring at him like they wanted to personally eviscerate him. His eyes finally fell on Bella where she was tucked in Dwalin's arms, his expression twisting into one of fury and hate as he hissed, "You...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a cliff hanger. I should hopefully have the next bit up soon.
> 
> Next chapter: The confrontation
> 
> Praying for peace, hope, and renewal.
> 
> We are strong together!


	7. A Challenge Issued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a break from the craziness of the world! Enjoy!

She watched him wordlessly for a moment before saying calmly, "Me."

A vein throbbed in his forehead as he hissed at her, "What are you doing up here? How dare you sully the king's presence by even breathing near him?"

The company were all reaching for their weapons when Bella suddenly snapped. She'd had enough, enough of being belittled and demeaned by him. She'd had enough of being kept from her family, of freezing and starving in the dark depths of Erebor. And she was so tired of just Lern overall. Before Dwalin could realize what she was doing, she was out of his arms and up and across the table, not stopping until she was right in Lern's face. "I am 'here', Lern, because here is where my family is. My family that has been looking desperately for me, as you well knew! Did it give you some sort of sick satisfaction to thwart the king's orders? To see the pain and suffering of my kin in my absence?"

Lern spat, "I am doing this for the king! You are nothing but poison and the cure is harsh, but I am strong enough to bear it for them until they've purged your poisonous influence and returned to the proper dwarves that they've always been."

Bella just shook her head, her expression steely while her eyes burned with emotion, her voice soft but clearly heard, "You vowed that you would break me, but I will never be broken! I challenge you, Lern, son of Dorn, to **Bukh'el ikrig kuylel**. Do you accept?"

There was an outcry from the company, Dwalin cried no!, but both Bella and Lern ignored them. Lern's eyes were filled with malice and hatred as he hissed, "I accept."

Erebor pealed loudly, once, to seal the challenge. Dwalin arrived at that moment and yanked Bella behind him, brandishing Grasper as if he would strike down Lern where he stood. Bella moved up next to him and laid a hand gently on his arm, "Enough, Dwalin, it is done and Erebor has witnessed." She looked at Lern contemptuously, "As the challenged, it is your right to chose the time."

He sneered at her, "Tomorrow, noon. That way everyone will be able to see the execution of a traitor."

The company contested this loudly, saying that there was no way that Bella could fight in her current condition. Bella just smirked and said, "Done."

As soon as Bella had accepted the time, Dis and her bodyguards were there, the bodyguards grabbing Lern's arms. Dis said icily, "Take him to the dungeons."

Bella said quietly, "Don't harm him, I want this to be a fair fight."

Dis said shortly, "This is for his protection. Look around."

Bella finally managed to pull her gaze away from Lern long enough to look around and found the company looking positively murderous. She knew that she should've probably allowed them to handle it, but that piece of dross had locked her up for months, so it was her right to claim reparations, not theirs. Still, if looks could kill, Lern would be a very, very dead dwarf.

Thorin ground out, "Get him out of my sight before I lose all honor and slay him on the spot."

After the door closed on Lern and the guards, silence fell in the chamber. Bella let it go on for a moment before shrugging and heading back towards the table, "I guess if I'm fighting tomorrow, I'd better eat while I can."

She felt a dozen stares drilling into the back of her head, but didn't bother to acknowledge them. What was done was done and she didn't feel like listening to the lectures that would surely be forthcoming as soon as they managed to get over their shock. She reached the table but before she could sit, Dwalin claimed her chair and pulled her back down onto his lap, his whole body so tense that it seemed he might shatter if he moved the wrong way.

Bombur sighed but carefully placed another full plate in front of her, avoiding Dwalin's gaze. This small action seemed to break the paralysis that had gripped the company and they gathered around the table, their faces both furious and fearful. Surprisingly though, Dis's expression was a mixture of amused and resigned. Before the others could speak, she said lightly, "It must've been very frustrating to have you on the quest, Bella. You never do what anyone expects, do you?" She sobered slightly, "However, do you fully understand what you have done?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, I know what I've done. Erebor showed me a lot about dwarven culture while I was locked up. Basically, it's a duel to the death, for honor. Often, those who win claim that it is the blessing of the Valar on their claim. It also wipes out any obligation on the winner's part towards the loser. There have been occasions where mercy has been offered and the loser has yielded, but those instances are far and few in-between, because it is rarely called for anything that would result in something less than a blood feud. Since blood feuds tend to wipe out family lines, the **Bukh'el ikrig kuylel** came into play."

Dis eyed her warily, "If you knew this, why did you challenge him? You must know that you're in no kind of shape to face him."

Dwalin's arms tightened around her middle and Bella laid her hand soothingly on his arm, "Lern is a zealot. He believes in the superiority of dwarves so much that he was willing to subvert his king's orders in order to follow what he believed was right and should be done. He was delusional enough to think that he could get away with it and that Thorin would even thank him for it. However, something occurred to me while I was locked up, especially as you said that it was well known your concern for me. He couldn't have done it alone, he had to have had help beyond even what I saw, in order to keep my presence a secret. Who knows how many are in on it. So when we fight tomorrow, one of two things will happen."

Taking a deep breath, she met Thorin's angry gaze and held up a finger, "One, when I win, they will declare that the Valar are on my side and let it go." She held a second finger up, "Or two, they come out of the woodwork and try to kill me themselves. Either way, they will no longer be hiding in the shadows. And even if they don't all come forward, enough will come forward that we'll be able to follow the trail to the rest. So there, problem solved."

Dwalin growled, the sound reverberating through her, "You mean to say that this whole thing is so that you can play bait?!"

Before she could answer, the door slammed open and Gandalf stormed in, Elrond hot on his heels. He was already speaking as he entered the room, "Thorin, the mountain is filled with talk that you've found Bella, is this true?"

Bella said dryly, "Or you could just ask me, Gandalf."

Gandalf whirled to face her, relief seeming to lift a weight from his shoulders, "Dear Bella, you are indeed here. Where in the name of all the Valar have you been, lass? I've been looking across all of Arda for you."

She said cautiously, "It's a long tale and one that I'm still unraveling." She looked past him and gently inclined her head, "Lord Elrond."

He bowed his head to her, "Lady Belladonna. It gladdens me immensely that you have been located safely."

Ignoring Dwalin's scoff at that, she asked, "And what brings you to Erebor, sir?"

He smiled easily at her, although his eyes were wary, taking in every little nuance about her, "The Durin's Day celebrations. It is my honor to have been invited to such a joyful event."

She murmured softly, "A year already, time does pass quickly." Meeting Elrond's gaze, she smiled warmly, "A joyful event indeed. A year of having a secure home, of the wyrm being defeated. A year of rebuilding. Yes, we are glad that you were able to make it."

Gandalf had moved over to stand near her and said quietly, "A year that you've been missing, a hard year indeed, one of grieving and fragile hope. One that looks to have been even harder on you than the company, little more than skin and bones. You look like breeze would blow you away."

She offered him a small smile, "Oh, it would at least take a small wind gust, don't exaggerate so, Gandalf."

He chuckled at that, "Nonetheless, I would prefer if you would allow Elrond to look you over. He is one of the most renowned healers in the land."

Bella offered him a wry smile, "Oh, I know. He's the one that treated me after the whole troll fiasco. Don't fuss, Gandalf. I will allow him to examine me, but later. Right now, I want to just enjoy the first good meal that I've enjoyed in ages. Why don't you join us?"

Elrond gave a short bow, "I need to return to my companions, I'm sure that they'll be looking for me, as I departed rather abruptly. Whenever you are ready, Lady Belladonna, send a message and I will come." With a quick nod to Thorin and Dis, Elrond was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

Gandalf on the other hand had plopped himself in a chair and was piling a plate high with all of the various choices available. "Now, Bella Baggins, where have you been?"

Turning her attention back to her plate, she leaned a little further back against Dwalin and said blandly, "I was locked in the dungeon."

Gandalf choked on the ale that he had just drank. When he finally stopped spluttering and choking, he said darkly, "That isn't funny."

The company glared at him while Bella just rolled her eyes, "I never said that it was. In fact, being in a cell was downright boring. However, that is the truth of the matter. A guard got it into his head that he knew better than Thorin and was holding me in the dungeons until the company came to their senses and disposed of my viperish self in a manner that was pleasing to him."

Shadows gathered around the wizard and his voice was like a rumble of thunder, "And just where is this dwarf at?"

It was Dwalin who snarled, "Cooling his heels in a cell until he and Bella meet in combat on the morrow."

The shadows fled from Gandalf and he gaped at Bella, "What?"

Bella didn't bother to answer, knowing that the wizard had heard Dwalin's answer clearly, and instead worked on demolishing a second plate that Bombur had prepared for her. She absently offered Dwalin a bite and he accepted it, his dark eyes fixed on the wizard who had slumped down slightly in his chair, his expression tired.

Gandalf sighed and met Bella's eyes, looking suddenly much older as he said quietly, "You fool of a Took. What possessed you to pit yourself up against a fully trained dwarf? Especially when you're just a shadow of yourself?"

She felt slightly bad for Gandalf, so she offered him a small smile, but didn't back down, "You told me before the quest even started that you couldn't guarantee that I would return and that even if I did, that I most likely wouldn't be the same hobbit who had first left the Shire. You were right, Gandalf. I am not the same lass that I was then. I have traveled, met more different people than I could have ever imagined, and overcame more obstacles than I ever thought possible. I faced both the White Orc and Smaug, the greatest calamity of an age, and came out alive. Yes, I've done things that the lass I was then would be horrified about, I've grown and learned so much since then. You trusted me with the fate of the dwarven royal family, trust me to know my own limits."

She waved away the third plate that Bombur offered her, suddenly feeling very full, and leaned back more comfortably against Dwalin. She yawned and hastily apologized, "Sorry, I'm just so tired. I was up most of last night with Bin and Kor, trying to keep them calm. Also, I'm clean, warm, and fed, my body's telling me that it's time for a nap."

The table chuckled at the drowsy looking lass cuddled up against Dwalin. Dwalin suddenly stood, lifting her easily with him. Bella grumbled at that but Dwalin shushed her, a corner of his mouth twitching, "Don't fuss, lass. I'm taking you to a comfortable bed where you can rest." He shot Thorin a speaking glance that Bella missed, saying that Dwalin would be back and they would get to the bottom of this matter.

Dis, however, caught it and rose easily, a smile on her face, "I'll just tag along and make sure that everything is all right, sit with you while you sleep in case your mind decides to play any tricks on you, make you think that you're still locked up."

Bella offered her a smile back and said gratefully, "I would really appreciate it. Thank you, Dis."

It only took a few minutes to get Bella settled comfortably in Dwalin's bed, Dis sitting in the armchair that he had picked out for Bella next to the bed, the two women talking quietly. Dwalin had paused in the doorway, desperately drinking in Bella, reminding himself that this was real, that this wasn't just another dream. Instead of going back and kissing her like he wanted to, he left her in Dis's capable hands and tore himself away by reminding himself firmly that he had other matters to tend to. Namely one waste of space dwarf that shouldn't be breathing.

He entered the room and found the company waiting anxiously for news. He said gruffly, "The lass is fine and Dis is with her. She'll probably sleep most of the day, so go about your business, you know how cranky she'd be if she thought that she was keeping us from important business."

The company started to protest but Thorin backed him up, "Do as he says. Don't forget that despite our personal miracle, we still have a mountain filled with men, elves, and dwarves. Not only that, but you need to make sure that the arena is prepared as well."

Dori looked aghast at that, "Surely you're not going to allow her to fight that piece of dross in her current shape? He'll kill her without a doubt."

Thorin ground his teeth and gritted out, "Bella challenged, Lern accepted, and Erebor witnessed. As much as I wish it could be stopped, there is no way now. But trust me, Lern will not be walking away from this afterward. As well as anyone else that was involved in this plot. Every last trace of rot will be eradicated, this I swear."

The company nodded and reluctantly scattered, acknowledging the truth behind Thorin's words. Once they were all gone, Gandalf asked quietly from where he was sitting and smoking his pipe, "What exactly is this fight that Bella has gotten herself into and why can't you stop it, Thorin?"

Thorin sighed deeply, his eyes sad, "As you know, Tharkun, dwarves are a race of warriors. There was a time in our history where blood feuds looked to be the end of our kind, entire lineages wiped out like they'd never existed. That's when **Bukh'el ikrig kuylel** or honor duels were created. The two parties who were disputing would fight, usually to the death, and whomever would win was said to have the divine favor. They were also exempt from retaliation by the fallen dwarf's kin, the matter having been put fully to rest by the fight. Occasionally, the outcome was unclear, so an impartial judge was needed to rule on the matter. In this case, that became Erebor. Once the challenge is spoken and accepted, neither participant is allowed to be touched or harmed in anyway, if they are, the ones responsible have to pay a wereguild so large that it beggars the family for generations and exiled from the mountain. Only when the matter is clear will Erebor declare it settled, thus where the term 'set in stone' came from. So if I were to try and interfere with this fight, I would be dethroned and exiled. I would be willing to do it, but Bella would have my hide. She didn't see me face down a dragon just for me to carelessly toss away my crown. No, I just have to pray to Mahal and the Green Lady that she knows what she's doing."

Gandalf sighed as well, carefully snuffing out his pipe and standing, "Can I see where she was imprisoned? I would like to get a feel for what her mental state may be, why she thought that this route was the best possible route to take."

Thorin stood as well, "I would like to see that also and maybe have a word with Lern as well while we're down there." He glared at Dwalin who had instinctively reached for Grasper, "Just a word, Dwalin, nothing more."

Dwalin sighed but allowed his hand to drop. He knew as well as Thorin the rules surrounding honor duels, but it was ripping him apart inside. For just a brief bit of time, everything had been all right. Now he was haunted by the possibility of losing his One, so soon after he had found her again. Shoving that thought far away as hard as he could, he growled, "Follow me."

* * *

It took longer for the three of them to reach the dungeons this time around, many people wanting to stop and chat with Thorin and Gandalf. Dwalin used that time to work on getting his growing temper in check. He just knew that seeing that cell again would send his anger through the roof again. To think of his lass being locked up behind those cruel bars for all those months made him both sick to his stomach and insane with anger.

When they reached the main holding area, they found it quiet, all of the drunken brawlers having sobered up and been released. There was a captain on duty at the desk, one that both Nori and Dwalin had vetted thoroughly. He stood when Thorin appeared and bowed deeply. When he straightened, he asked respectfully, his voice calm and even, "What can I do for you and your guest, your majesty?"

Thorin's voice was calm, Dwalin was only able to hear the underlying strain because of their long years of friendship, "Is Lern secure?"

The captain nodded at a cell that was not easily visible from the entrance but positioned so that the guard on duty could keep a close eye on it, "Aye, your majesty. Her highness's orders were quite clear on the matter. He is not to be harmed but he is allowed to have no other visitors save for a single member of his immediate family, you, or Lady Dis. He is never to be left alone during these visits. And he is to be held overnight because he has a **Bukh'el ikrig kuylel** tomorrow at noon. Do you wish to speak with him?"

Thorin shook his head, "Not at this moment, I am investigating something else. However, I will speak with him before I leave."

The captain bowed again, "Very well, Sire. Anything else?"

Thorin was already turning away and called over his shoulder, "No, thank you."

Dwalin scooped up a prepared torch and lit it before handing it to Thorin and lighting a second one. "This way."

He led Thorin and Tharkun down the hall, taking careful note of his surroundings this time. Last time, he'd been so focused on finding Bella that the rest of the dungeon had just been a blur. Now, his jaw clenched as he noted how they moved farther and farther away from the main cells, the wing getting more and more cool and run down. Even if Bella had been a true criminal, Dwalin and Thorin would've never sanctioned such conditions. That was not the dwarven way. Dwarven justice was often brutal and swift, but it wasn't a cold, calculated cruelty like this way. He murmured to Thorin, "We need to do a sweep of all the hidden, secure parts of Erebor. If he was confident enough to get away with it with Bella, who knows how many others he might have imprisoned as well."

Thorin nodded sharply, "I hadn't thought of that."

Dwalin said gruffly, "It's right up here. They kept her in the dark, not even a torch to keep her company."

They rounded the corner and Thorin nearly tripped over the discarded cell door lying haphazardly in the middle of the path. He examined it carefully before looking back at Dwalin, an eyebrow raised in incredulous inquiry. Dwalin couldn't help the vicious smirk that crossed his face, even as he responded pragmatically, "It was between me and Bella. I simply removed the obstacle."

Thorin's answering grin was sharp as well, but he didn't saw anything, simply heading down to Bella's cell instead. All three of them hovered in the doorway for several seconds before actually entering.

Gandalf had to duck through the door, his hat brushing the top, although he was able to stand straight once he was fully in the cell. He raised the torch higher so that he could see the space clearer, his sharp blue eyes taking in every inch of the cell. Thorin was busy examining the hinges of the door while Dwalin was standing in the corridor, trying desperately to hold onto his temper and not head back and strangle Lern with his bare hands.

Thorin muttered to Dwalin, distracting him from his rage, "The hinges were still good, solid iron work. I do not envy those who have roused your wrath." He straightened and sighed, "We might as well get this over with."

The king turned and looked at the cell, horror etching his features, "It's filled with moss and mushrooms! This is a travesty! I will have his beard for this!"

Gandalf's chuckle startled them and they both glared at him, "And what exactly, wizard, do you find so amusing about all of this?"

"You seem to forget that Bella is a hobbit, not a dwarf. She probably coaxed them to grow herself."

Thorin's frown didn't abate, "Still, the amount of damp it takes to grow either one is truly concerning. It's a miracle that she didn't take ill and perish."

He regretted the words as soon as they slipped from his mouth and Dwalin's snarl of rage only deepened it. However, the wizard was already shaking his head, "No, I think she took the water from the little cistern near the bed. The air feels dry and cool down here to me and while not pleasant for a hobbit, nothing that they will take long term ill from."

Dwalin finally joined them in the cell, pushing aside his anger and anguish to look at it with the detached thoroughness that made him such a good captain of the guard. He found pride filling him at all the little innovations that she had managed, even with as little as she'd had. Satisfied that he'd seen enough, he was turning to leave when something caught his eye. He made his way over to her sleeping ledge, looking closer. There on the wall were dozens of tiny scratches. It took him several moments to work out that she had been counting the days, marking as time passed and she was locked in this tiny cell for yet another day. Sorrow and determination filled him as he carefully counted the marks. For every moment that she was imprisoned down here in the dark, thinking that they, that he, hated and had abandoned her, her would give her a thousand good moments to replace them. Even if it took the rest of his life.

Suddenly burning with the need to see her again, he asked gruffly, "Seen enough, Tharkun?"

Gandalf nodded thoughtfully, "Aye, I have. I don't know exactly what she's planning, but I think that we should trust Bella."

Both dwarves stared at him, aghast. Thorin demanded, "How can you possibly even say that?"

He nodded at the cell, "Look at this place." When there was no comprehension, he deigned to expound, "Hobbits are very in tune with the earth. If Bella had truly given up, been in a bad place, there would be no life in this cell, no improvements. I truly believe, that if she had given up, she would've simply gone to sleep and never woken. But look at the lushness of the moss, the size of the mushrooms, the cistern of water. Signs of growth and renewal. I think that we should have faith in her one more time and allow her to handle this her way."

Thorin looked torn for several moments, his mind warring. Every instinct, everything that made him the king he was, the dwarf he was, screamed at him to protect a member of his mountain, his company, a vulnerable female. But his mind was also filled with all the times that she had saved them on the quest, and how badly things had gone when he had stopped listening to her. Finally he growled, "Very well. But know this. If she dies, her blood will be on your hands, Tharkun!"

Gandalf looked grim at that and merely nodded, his eyes tired and looked to be filled with remorse.

Dwalin asked shortly, "Do you still want to talk with Lern?"

Thorin shook his head, his blue eyes alight with rage, "No, if I see him after having seen this, I will not be able to stop myself from tearing him to pieces. However, if you need to question him, I will manage to contain myself."

Dwalin just shook his head, his rage having transformed to determination when he'd seen the tally marks, "No, that gutless worm will not take a moment more of my time away from her. Should we end up just having this last day, I want to spend it at my One's side. I would have her know the truth of my feelings, before everything. Too many times I put it off, promising myself that I'd gather up my courage and speak with her on the morrow. Now we might not have a tomorrow and I find that I can't help but be selfish in wanting her to know the truth of my regard."

Thorin shook his head, "It is not selfish. I saw that she cared for you as you did for her, although neither of you would speak of it. Go. Give her another reason to survive the impossible one more time for us, as selfish as that might be."

Dwalin nodded and left, grateful that Thorin understood. He paused just long enough to send one of his trusted lieutenants to Thorin before making his way back to his chambers and the treasure that lay within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I totally butchered/made up the whole fight term: Bukh'el ikrig kuylel  
> Bukh'el - Fight Of All Fights  
> ikrig - (*Aggression, Assaults) honor!  
> kuylel - life (a life) of all lives* (*lineages, life)
> 
> So basically, the final fight to claim the honor for my lineage (Those that came before/follow after)
> 
> Praying for Peace, Unity, and New Beginnings.
> 
> We are strong together!
> 
> And just so you all know, I know that this year has been a tough year, on everyone, but you have made it through every day that life has thrown at you so far. You are precious, you are beautiful/handsome, and you are loved. Your presence in this world makes it brighter and a better place to live in. So hang in there and we will make it through these times, one day at a time, together :)


	8. Decisions are Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, enjoy!

Bella was deeply asleep when he returned to his rooms, her face relaxed and peaceful. He took a chair next to Dis and asked softly, "Any issues?"

Dis shook her head, her attention fixed on the gold wire that she was shaping in her hands, "No, she's slept deeply and well, hasn't stirred at all. How did things go down below? What did Lern say?"

Dwalin shook his head, "Didn't speak to him. Went and examined her cell and then decided to come back here, Lern's wasted more than enough of our time already and I refuse to give him any more, especially as our time together might be limited."

Dis nodded, her expression distant, "Yes, time is precious, especially when you don't know how much or how little of it you have." She shook her head as if pushing aside unwelcome thoughts and smiled at Dwalin, "So, you'll be speaking with her then, I assume?"

Feeling the tips of his ears heat, Dwalin didn't bother to look away from Bella as he answered, "Aye, time enough and past for us to be having a good conversation. One we should've had ages ago if I hadn't been a coward about it."

Dis chided, "Dwalin, don't say that. Things were, difficult, before. Not only that but you had your oaths to the line of Durin and to Thorin and even to myself to watch over my scamps. Not to mention trying to keep the whole company alive long enough to actually reach the mountain. Don't forget, I've heard all the tales of the journey. It would've been a disservice to both of you if you had to try to start anything on top of that. It would've required skimping and making do and you would've been irritated by your inability to provide properly."

Dwalin sighed, rubbing his forearm absently, "You may be right about that. But I can't help but think that if I had just said something, anything, she wouldn't have spent months locked up thinking that I hated her. That just absolutely breaks my heart."

Dis shrugged slightly, "There is that. However, she thought that you were all still sick, not that you hated her. She was just waiting for you to all come to your senses, but the thing is, she did believe that your senses would eventually return. That means that she never truly believed that you all hated her. Not only that, but suppose that you had actually said something and you had started courting. Then the whole Erebor thing had happened. Imagine the kind of heartbreak that that situation might have left her with. No, fate weaves as fate will and things turned out exactly as they were meant to. Yes, things are not ideal, but that's life. And the two of you are here together now, take this second chance as the gift that it is and go from there."

Dwalin frowned, having not thought of it that way. He pushed away his troubled thoughts and worked on centering himself. Dis was right, the past was done and dwelling on regrets and what-ifs would only get in the way of forging something new, something better, together with Bella. Instead, he should be using this time while she rested to pull his thoughts together, so he could ask her properly when she was awake. He would not mess this up, especially with the specter of tomorrow's fight looming over them.

* * *

Bella didn't wake until several hours later, the scent of food tugging her from her dreams. She came awake slowly, feeling almost like she was surfacing from a deep, deep well. Finally she managed to fully surface and pry her eyes open. She was disoriented for several moments, expecting to see her usual cell and seeing a comfortable bedroom instead. However, before she could question her sanity, her memories returned and she remembered how she had ended up in this room.

Before she could fret too much about it, she registered the scent of food and her stomach growled noisily in response. A giggle caught her attention and she turned her head to see Dis and Dwalin sitting there next to the bed, their hands occupied with small tasks. Bella offered them a wry smile and pushed up to a sitting position, yawning widely while trying to tame her rioting curls absently with one hand. "What? It smells wonderful. You would not believe how much I dreamed about Bombur's cooking while I was locked up, he's as good as hobbit cooks."

Dis grinned back at her, "High praise indeed. I'll fetch you a tray."

Before Bella could protest that she could fetch her own food, Dis was already up and gone, shooting Dwalin a significant look on her way from the room. Wondering what in the world had happened while she had slept, Bella turned her attention to Dwalin. The burly guard captain had some leather work in his hand that he was clearly mending, the stitches much smaller and neater than she would've expected from him. Although given the fact that he probably mended all of his armor and weapons, it probably wasn't that truly surprising. To cover up the fact that she had been starting, Bella asked abruptly, "So, has everyone made the journey from Ered Luin? Dis is here, after all, and I can't picture her leaving anyone beyond."

Dwalin shrugged, his movements methodical as he kept working, "Everyone that wanted to come. Some decided to stay behind and continue living and working in Ered Luin. Now that there aren't too many dwarves, the colony should survive and possibly even thrive."

They were deep in discussion about the logistics of relocating the dwarves from Ered Luin, how many caravans and guards it had taken, and how Erebor had been restored to accommodate the new arrivals when Dis returned with a laden tray. She let out a small frustrated groan under her breath and gave Dwalin a slight glare before just shaking her head in resignation and moving over to the side of the bed. She carefully settled the tray on Bella's lap, fond exasperation on her face, "I leave and come back to you two discussing logistics of all things."

Bella asked cautiously, already nibbling on a biscuit that was so golden and fluffy that it was surely illegal, "Was there something that we were supposed to discuss?"

Dis laughed lightly at that, "Oh no, not at all. But still, you must admit that that is a heavy subject to start with. Anyway, something has come up that needs my attention for a little bit. If I'd known that it would be so much work running Erebor, I would've told Thorin to leave well enough alone. Not that he would've listened, mind you. He's stubborn to the core, in case you haven't noticed. Still, I will return as quickly as I can." She shot Dwalin a warning glare and these words and he rolled his eyes but nodded his head just a fraction, enough to tell her that he had understood her warning. "If you need anything, there is a runner waiting in the hallway. Just tell him what you need and he'll make sure to tell the right person."

Bella waved her off merrily, taking another bite of roast that practically melted in her mouth. Swallowing, she said brightly, "Take your time, I don't expect you to nurse maid me. Dwalin's here and even if he should be called away, I'll be just fine. I'm a grown hobbit after all."

Dis studied her for several moments before sighing and nodding, "That you are. Still, I'll be back as soon as I can."

She turned and made her way from the room. Bella grinned at Dwalin and said cheekily, "You all act like I'm going to disappear if I'm left alone for a minute. I was locked up, not endangered. Now that I know how things stand, you're not gonna be able to get rid of me. You all seem to forget that I fought for this mountain and a home as hard as the rest of you did."

She took a hearty bite and waited to see what he would say about the matter. However, the silence stretched on and he didn't speak. Finally, she turned and looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. He was staring at her, his hands clenched in fists while several emotions warred in his eyes. Setting aside her mostly empty plate, she said softly, "Dwalin?"

Her voice seemed to goad him back into motion. Setting aside his project on a low table, he turned and faced her squarely. Taking a deep breath, he said quietly, "You say that you know where things stand, that you want to stay in Erebor. But that's not the truth. You don't know how things stand, not truly."

She frowned at that, trying to understand what he was getting at. "What do you mean? Has Thorin not truly revoked my banishment? Is there a taboo about hobbits living in Erebor? Did the dwarf lords demand that I be imprisoned for taking the Arkenstone?" He shook his head at each question and her bafflement grew, "Then what is it that I don't know?"

He forced out, his expression tight, "You don't know the truth."

She pondered that for several moments before asking softly, her eyes searching his face, "And what is the truth, Dwalin?"

Squaring his shoulders, he lifted his chin and said firmly, "That I am a coward. But that ends today, I will hide the truth no longer."

She studied him, knowing instinctively that she could break him if she responded the wrong way. Finally, she scraped together her courage and asked again, "What is the truth, Dwalin."

He held his hands out before him in silently entreaty, his gaze open and honest as he said simply, "I love you. I have been drawn to you since the moment that I first saw you, but when I saw you standing there after our encounter with the trolls, holding that tiny letter opener of yours and waving it around with your nose all wrinkled in bemusement and disdain and your brow furrowed in concentration, I knew that I was in love with you. But what could I possibly offer you that you didn't already have? You had a lovely home waiting for you back in the Shire and I owned little more than the clothes on my back. Security? Things were so bleak in Ered Luin that we were facing down a fire breathing wyrm in the hopes that we might win a home for our people. I couldn't even offer you my protection beyond the general protection to the group, having already sworn myself to lay down my life defending the line of Durin if necessary. Still, when a dwarf finds their One, they have been blessed beyond bounds by Mahal. I had dreamed for years of finding my One, had given up all hope of actually finding them as time and survival took up all my time and energy. And then to find you and then discover that you were my One as well? I thought that it was especially cruel given what we were heading into, even though I was so grateful to have found you."

Bella scooted over to the edge of the bed and slipped her hand into his, causing him to startle slightly. She was pleased that her voice didn't tremble when she spoke, "If that is the case, why didn't you ever say anything? Were you afraid that I would reject you?"

He sighed, wrapping his hand around hers, "That was part of it. I couldn't bear the thought of you looking at me with disdain or pity. Later in the journey, after I came to know you better, I knew that you would be kind if it was one sided, but in a way that would've been even worse. Still, every night I would vow to myself that I would speak to you of the matter the next day, yet every day I managed to find a million ways to avoid the subject. There would always be tomorrow and I could speak to you then. Or. The road is no place for a courtship, when we reach the next place to rest, I'll talk to you then. And then we reached Erebor and I was out of time. It was all I could do not to snatch you and run as far away as I possibly could. I almost told you, before you went to face Smaug, but I didn't want you to be distracted if he was still alive."

Bella laughed softly at that and he looked startled and slightly hurt. She said hurriedly, "I'm not laughing at you. It's just, it's a good thing that you hadn't spoken, because I would've been distracted indeed. It took all of my wits and skill to get out of there alive. I would've both been overjoyed at the declaration and irritated with your sense of timing." She sighed, pushing aside the might have beens. "I shouldn't have interrupted you. Please, continue."

He looked intrigued by her words but obediently continued, "Well, it was a miracle that we all survived that and I swore that I would tell you after we had both gotten some rest, that way you wouldn't think it was a heat of the moment thing. But then the next morning came and Thorin was acting, odd. I still should've spoken then, because the way that things ended, I've always regretted that. I came that close to throwing Thorin off the battlements that morning. And to send you away for your safety, injured and afraid, it ripped my heart in two. I promised myself, that the next time I saw you, no matter what, I would tell you the truth. Even if you hated me, I would tell you everything and beg your forgiveness."

His grip on her hand tightened, although he was careful not to crush her hand, "Then, we received word about the orc army. Never have I known such fear, that you were out there alone and unprotected, because I had failed to protect you. I swore that I would tear apart every orc with my bare hands if I had to to get to you and protect you. Thankfully, Thorin came to his senses and we joined the battle. But that battle was a madhouse and I couldn't find you. I prayed as I had never prayed before that you were somewhere hidden, somewhere safe. But I knew you, knew your courage and your heart. You could never hide when there were those that needed you. I had hoped that you were at least in the healing tents, but knew that you were most likely in the thick of things. It was spectacularly frustrating and endearing at the same time. Still, the battle eventually ended and the world became calm again. The company had all come through and my vow to Dis to protect her lads was finally fulfilled. Now, all I had to do was find you."

Bella sighed and said, "But I had vanished."

He nodded, "Aye, you had vanished. Thorin made a very public proclamation that you were pardoned, hoping that you would hear of it and return to us. Oin and Kili searched the healing tents while the rest of us searched the battlefield for you. Every day, we prayed that you would show up, that you would come back to us, but every day ended with still no sign of you. Then the snows came and we had no choice but to move all the wounded into the mountain. Once everyone was secured and things were quiet enough for the moment, I left in search of our family rooms. I was angry and hurting, all that I had left of you was your tiny pack that you'd left behind in the mad scramble that wretched morning. I was half out of my mind with grief and anger."

Bella breathed, "Oh Dwalin." Moving even closer to him, she wove their fingers together, trying to impart some strength and comfort to him.

He clung to her hand as if it were the only thing keeping him sane and anchored in the moment. "It was Balin that found me there. He'd lost his One in the fall of Erebor, you know, lost her to dragon fire. He convinced me to not give up hope, that you'd probably been so upset with our behavior that you had returned to the Shire. We just had to wait out the winter and then we could go after you, I could apologize to you, on my hands and knees if need be. Even if you never forgave me, just knowing that you were alive would be enough. That was better than the alternative, so I decided to cling to that." He glanced at her shyly from the corner of his eye, "I remember how you told me how your da built your home as a wedding gift for your mother. So I decided to do the same, to make these rooms a home for you, for us. It took the better part of the winter and the company all helped, but it was finally done. We left some things undone, so you could make whatever changes you wanted to them, if you decided to give me a chance."

She felt her eyes well with tears as she finally put together all the pieces. Why Dwalin had been so pleased that she liked the rooms, what had seemed to be a comfortable blending of hobbit and dwarven tastes, a wardrobe of clothes her size just there and waiting for her. Not to mention that there had been soap that had smelled like night blooming jasmine, what had always been her favorite scent. The rooms had felt like home. She frowned as she thought that, no, that wasn't quite right. The moment when things had righted themselves, when the world felt safe and made sense again, had been.... Her heart suddenly thrummed with joy when she realized, the moment when she was safe, when she was home, was the moment when Dwalin had pulled her into his arms in the cell. That's when she'd known, despite how broken everything was, between them, between her and the company, her imprisonment, the situation with the ring and Erebor, that the would be able to mend it, together.

Pulling her hand from his, she launched herself into his arms, winding her arms around his neck and murmuring yes, yes, yes in his ear, even as tears ran down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face in her curls as he shook with strong emotion. She murmured in his ear, soft soothing things, trying to calm and ease him. This only caused him to shake harder and she just held him closer. She had at least known that the company was alive, how much worse must it have been for all of them to think that she was dead? Even the thought of believing Dwalin to be lost sent pain shooting through her and she pushed it away hastily. She was here and he was here and everything was going to be all right.

Finally he calmed and she pulled back so that she could see him. She gently framed his face with her hands and he leaned into her touch, his eyes filled with contentment and love. She gentle rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone before leaning up and brushing her lips over his for the briefest of moments. Pulling back, she said, "Yes, Dwalin. I want to give this thing between us a chance. And just so you know, I never want to hear you call yourself a coward again. Things were, uncertain, on the quest. It was my belief that we were waiting until things had been settled before speaking of the pull between us. You are the bravest, most honorable dwarf that I know and I will not listen to you disparage yourself."

His hand came up to cradle the nape of her neck and he kissed her tenderly, trying to show her all of his love and devotion.

When he pulled back, she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling happily, "I guess this means that you agree."

He said gruffly, although a corner of his mouth quirked up, "Oh no, I've caught you now and you're not getting away from me that easily."

Feeling her cheeks heat and knowing that Dis might be back at any moment, Bella hopped to her feet and fussed with her tunic for a moment in order to regain her composure. When her face felt like it was no longer going to catch on fire, she looked up only to find Dwalin watching her with concern. She offered him a shy smile and managed to force out, "Um, Dis is gonna be back soon, so I, that is, I didn't want her to...."

Dwalin's face eased and he chuckled, reaching out with a finger and tracing her burning cheek lightly, "With the rubies blooming in your cheeks, she'll probably figure it out quick enough."

Feeling lightness and happiness settle over her, Bella rolled her eyes, "Help me straighten the bed and then I want to look over this home that you built me."

He rose happily and helped her start sorting things out. He had just returned from carrying the tray out to the main room when Bella asked hesitantly, "So, how did you find out that I hadn't returned to the Shire? I know that you weren't absent long enough from Erebor to make a trip there and back."

Dwalin tensed at that but obediently moved to the other side of the bed where she directed him. He studied her as if reassuring himself that she was really there, but simply said, "When Spring came, we sent a raven to the Shire to seek news of you, that you had returned safely. However, when he returned, he bore grim news."

Bella asked sympathetically, "That I hadn't returned to the Shire?"

Dwalin's voice turned flat, "That you'd been declared dead and that your home was to be auctioned."

She froze at that, her expression a curious mix as she said, "Declared dead?" After several moments, she growled, "Lobelia!"

Picking up one of the pillows, she screamed into it, scaring Dwalin half to death. She did this until she finally ran out of breath. She allowed the pillow to drop back on the bed, her face red and chest heaving, her expression indignant, "How dare she?! She had no right to do that, that conniving little weasel." Catching sight of Dwalin's face, she suddenly remembered that she planned on staying in Erebor anyway, and her anger deflated. Tucking a curl behind her ear sheepishly, she apologized, "Sorry, Dwalin. It's just that Lobelia has wanted to get her hands on Bag End since my parents passed. Even after all this time, she can still make me see red."

Unsure exactly what to say, Dwalin just nodded and resumed straightening the bed. After several awkward moments, she asked hesitantly, "So, you thought that I was dead?"

His face paled and he just nodded jerkily, once.

Bella abandoned the bed and made her way around to him, tucking herself under his chin and wrapping her arms tightly around him. He wrapped his arms around her, just a smidge shy of being too tight. Seeking to distract him from his dark memories, she said calmly, "Actually, I think I know when that happened. You were distraught, understandably, and Erebor was frantic about you. We did what we could to anchor and shelter you, but it was only a temporary measure."

He spoke softly, his words rumbling through her, "I'm gonna want an explanation about that later, but I'm so grateful that you're here, in my arms."

Tracing random patterns lightly on his back, something occurred to her, "If you thought that I was dead, why did you come find me in the dungeon after the lads told you about me?"

He let out a hoarse chuckle at that, "'Twasn't me, I wasn't thinking at all at that point. No, Thorin found the wording odd, set Nori to digging to see if he could get to the bottom of the matter. Nori had some agents in the area and discovered that you hadn't returned the Shire, but that left us no closer to figuring out where you actually were. It was agony."

She said firmly, "I'm here now and nothing's going to happen, you have my word on it." She pulled back enough that she could see his face, "Now, enough brooding. I believe that you promised me the grand tour of our home."

He sighed but offered her a warm smile, lacing their fingers together, "As my lady wishes."

* * *

They had just finished examining the rooms when Dis returned with Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond in tow. Dis's expression was long-suffering, Thorin and Gandalf looked both cowed and sulky, and Elrond looked amused. Bella raised an eyebrow at Dwalin but he just shook his head slightly, as lost as she was. Fighting to keep the amusement from her own voice, she asked Dis sweetly, "Problems?"

Dis glared at the males and they shrank slightly in their seats, "Nothing beyond the usual issues." She turned and examined Bella, "You're looking better. A little more lively at least."

Bella shrugged and laced her fingers together with Dwalin, "We've talked and worked things out. I'll be staying in Erebor, with Dwalin."

Dwalin looked pleased at being publicly claimed and Dis's face immediately brightened, all the previous ire dropping away. "I'm so happy for you, for both of you. May you know every happiness."

Then Thorin had to open his mouth and stick his big foot in it, "That is, if you survive the fight tomorrow."

He immediately found himself on the receiving end of three heated glares and shrank back into his chair. It was Elrond who spoke, trying to salvage the situation, "Mistress Baggins, if you are feeling stronger, maybe you'll permit to look you over, ascertain your health?"

Bella sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Dwalin, "Of course, my lord. There's a room over here that we can use. Would it be all right if Lady Dis accompanied us? I'm sure that it would put their minds at ease if she could vouch for my health as well."

This seemed to amuse Elrond and he stood and nodded, motioning for the ladies to lead the way.

Once they were safely locked away, Dwalin turned on Thorin and growled, "Why did you have to go and say something like that? Can't even let us have a moment of peace?"

Thorin sighed, his expression sad, "I'm truly happy for you, Dwalin. I'm happy that you've found her and that you've come to an agreement, whatever it is. But I'm not willing to pretend that there's a strong possibility of heartbreak ahead as well. As a leader and more importantly, as your friend, I have to be strong enough to face the situation clear sighted."

Dwalin dropped into a chair, his expression bleak as he ran a hand over his head, "You think I don't know that? That it's gonna take a miracle for things to turn out right, for us to have a future together. But I'm not willing to ill speak it and draw bad luck down on our heads."

Thorin nodded and sought for a subject change, "So, what exactly is going on between you?"

Dwalin relaxed at that, his eyes warming, "I don't know. She said that she wants to give us a chance. That was enough for me at the moment. I figured that we could work out exactly what that meant later."

Gandalf chuckled and pulled out his pipe, "That, Master Dwalin, is hobbit speak for she wants to build a life with you, marriage, children, the whole deal. Hobbits are cautious creatures and they only speak of chance when it's a sure thing."

Both dwarves gaped at him and he just chuckled again and blew a smoke ring in the shape of a heart. The tips of Dwalin's ears turned red and he looked away, although he couldn't help the sappy grin the briefly crossed his face. Seeing that, Thorin relaxed as well, his voice laced with good humor as he asked, "So, have you told her about the rooms yet?"

Dwalin nodded, pride covering his expression, "She likes it, called it home. There's been a few improvements that she wants to add, a few little changes, but overall, she wants to leave it as is."

They talked desultorily for a few minutes about what changes she wanted and how to find the objects/supplies for the things she wanted to add to the home. To their surprise, the women and Elrond were back in just a short time. Bella crossed over and sat on Dwalin's lap while Dis made herself comfortable next to Thorin. It was Gandalf who asked, "Well, how is she?"

Elrond sat, his face thoughtful, "Although she needs to gain weight, Lady Bella is surprisingly fit. With some rest and regular meals, she should be fine in no time at all. But that is not what puzzles me."

Bella felt Dwalin tense under her and leaned reassuringly against him, murmuring softly, "It's nothing to worry about. I should've realized that it was a possibility, honestly. However, I suppose I can be excused this once."

He raised an eyebrow at her but managed to ask calmly, "And what exactly is puzzling you?"

Elrond tilted his head slightly, "When I examined her after her run-in with the trolls last spring, I found her health to be typical of hobbits in all aspects. However, upon this latest examination, I have come to the conclusion that her aging, her lifespan if you will, now more closely matches with that of dwarves. Could it be an aspect of the bond between the two of you?"

All three dwarves shook their heads and Dis answered, "No, even with One bonds, when the pair is of different races, they age according to their race."

Bella sighed and crawled grumpily to her feet, propping her hands on her hips. She said sternly, "I can explain what is going on, but I want all of you to swear that what I'm about to tell you goes no further than between all of us. If you cannot make that vow, then I ask you to leave."

They all gave their word without hesitation and Bella nodded. Sitting cross legged on the floor, she beckoned for Dwalin to join her and arranged him so that he was sitting behind her, his legs on either side of her, and his hands resting lightly on her waist. Centering herself, she spoke calmly, "Many, many years ago, hobbits lived in the Anduin valley. No one knows what happened, but disaster struck and hobbits were forced to wander in search of a new home. Although the Shire is a prosperous place now, when hobbits originally found it, it was nothing but a wasteland. Indeed, Lord Elrond, you might remember it, although it was nearly thirteen hundred years ago now. When we say that hobbits are connected to the land, we don't mean figuratively, we mean literally. We help to balance the earth and the earth in turn nourishes us. However, like all growing things, life is more fleeting than otherwise."

She looked around to make sure that they were all following and was pleased to see that they were. "However, remove a hobbit from the land or the land from a hobbit and things can go, askew. The Shire has been established long enough and enough hobbits have roots there, that some hobbits can leave without anything dire happening. Some hobbits even become wanders without problem, able to travel like a leaf in the breeze. Most hobbits, though, feel a longing to find a home of their own, to grow their own roots and to exist in harmony with the earth."

She sighed, covering Dwalin's hand lightly with hers, "When I was imprisoned, Lern told me that I would be there for the rest of my life. While I was certain that he was mistaken, that all of you would come to your senses or Gandalf would ransom me out, I knew that I had a considerable wait ahead. Erebor had been greatly unbalanced by Smaug's occupation and it was crying out to be healed. I knew that I had a certain period of safety where I could heal Erebor without risk of bonding too deeply and causing imbalance when I left. However, hobbits tend to take on the characteristics of the land that they are bound to. Since stone is solid and slow to change, my aging has slowed as well. Since I am indeed staying in Erebor, there is no danger in me completing the bond, although I can no longer leave the mountain without the intention of coming back, otherwise it will imbalance Erebor."

All of them were listening to her with fascination and Gandalf asked, "Can we see how you root yourself?"

Bella shrugged, "You can, although I don't know if you'll actually see anything. Why do you think that I'm sitting on the floor. However, since Dwalin is my One, it's important that he's part of it as well." She turned and murmured to him, "Are you up for that?"

He leaned his forehead against hers, "Together. Until the very end."

She smiled and murmured, "Until the very end."

She turned back around and closed her eyes, murmuring quietly enough that only he could hear, "Close your eyes and center yourself. Find the part of yourself that is peaceful and still, where nothing can move you." She did the same and he gave a soft hum when he'd reached the right state. "Now, picture the rooms, every last inch, every small crack and crevice, every piece of furniture, the way the air flows and moves in the rooms, everything."

This took a little bit longer as they expanded their awareness to every inch of the room but finally he gave a small grunt. Keeping her concentration steady, she murmured, "Now, this is different for everyone, but imagine your essence, the part that makes you, you, spreading out and covering every inch. I imagine that I am roots growing into the mountain, but it could be metal threads, anything you wish, really."

She had just finished sinking her roots into the room when Dwalin murmured in her ear, "What's in your pocket? It feels, wrong."

Without opening her eyes, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring. She distantly heard a hiss and then a furious uproar, but didn't let it distract her. Instead, she pulled Dwalin's hands forward until they were cupping hers. "This ring is evil. I've been working on purifying it, but you can add your strength to mine. Concentrate on it and imagine it cleansing."

Pulling gently on Erebor's strength, she focused everything on the ring and could feel Dwalin do the same. After several minutes of contesting their strength against it, Dwalin started humming, a song that sounded like the hammer blows in a forge, every note battering at the ring's defenses. Bella started singing wordlessly in counterpoint, the sharp sweet sound of silver being shaped into a peerless weapon, each note cutting and precise. Then Erebor added her own accompaniment, the steady roar of forge flames. The contest raged for several moments before the ring suddenly faltered and then winked out, as if it had never existed.

Bella peeled open her eyes and examined it cautiously, having been nearly tricked before by the ring. However it was complete inert, nothing more than a worn gold band, covered in scratches and some sort of tarnished inscription in a script that she couldn't read, although the inscription looked like it was rusty and flaking away. She grinned up at Dwalin, both of them breathing hard and covered in sweat, before turning and looking at the others.

She blinked when she took in the others. All of their faces were bloodless and set in expressions of fear and determination. Thorin and Elrond had their swords drawn and Gandalf's staff was glowing with what appeared to be living flame. Dis had been swept behind the others for protection, but it looked like she had been fighting to get to them, her hair and dress disheveled. She looked back and forth between them but was unable to figure out what had spooked them. Dwalin drew her closer to him, reacting to the implicit threat in the air.

She said hoarsely, "Um, so obviously you saw something. However, I promise you, you were never in any danger."

Abruptly the tension in Gandalf eased and his staff's glow started to ease. Leaning heavily on it, he said, "Belladonna Baggins, you are full of surprises and have aged me at least a decade. Where did you find the One ring?"

Startled, she held it up and examined it before shrugging, "Is that what it was? Well, it's harmless now."

She tossed the ring to him and both he and Elrond yelped and Gandalf dropped his staff as he scrambled to grab it. However, when his hand closed around it, his face went completely bloodless and he froze before roaring at her, "You fool of a Took! What have you done?"

Too tired to deal with wizard dramatics, she leaned back against Dwalin, allowing his sturdy bulk to support her, "I've cleansed it. It's perfectly harmless now, Gandalf, don't be such a faunt."

Gandalf froze before uncurling his hand and examining the ring as if he expected it to suddenly morph into Sauron himself. Then he started laughing, a full blown, hearty chuckle and offered the ring to Elrond, "She's right, it's completely inert, not a trace remains. See for yourself."

Elrond sheathed his blade, his distaste and hesitance clear on his face before reluctantly taking the ring. Gandalf collapsed in the chair, still laughing. Dis murmured to Thorin and he reluctantly sheathed his blade as well, although he looked like he still expected Azog or something to jump out unexpectedly.

Bella's stomach growled and she sighed, only for Dwalin's stomach to growl immediately after hers, startling a laugh from her. Dis started to come over and Thorin stopped her, his face worried. However, Dis pulled away easily, rolling her eyes, "I'm perfectly safe, nadad, you fret worse than Dori. They've used up a lot of energy, I'm simply going to fetch them some food."

Gandalf nodded happily, "An excellent idea, my lady. And may I suggest some strong drinks as well? I have a feeling that we all need one while Bella shares exactly how she came in possession of one of the most dangerous if not THE most dangerous item in all of Arda."

Bella sighed again and just made herself more comfortable against Dwalin who was quite happy to keep her close, especially in light of this new information.

* * *

In the end, it took nearly two hours to unravel the tale from start to finish. All of them swore to keep the matter secret except from the Lady of the Golden Woods and the Order of Wizards. At the end of the tale, Elrond and Gandalf excused themselves to their rooms. Elrond apparently needed some time to process the whole thing and Gandalf was still chuckling randomly over the whole thing. He couldn't have orchestrated it better if he had tried and honestly, it had probably gone a whole lot smoother without his meddling. But it was a major threat removed from middle earth, so it was a good day in his books.

Silence fell among the remaining four when Elrond left. Comfortably nestled against Dwalin (they had moved from the floor to the couch when it became apparent that it was going to be a lengthy interrogation), Bella tilted her head back until she could see Dwalin's face and said, "I want to get married."

He smiled down at her, brushing a curl from in front of her eyes, "Whatever you want, ghivashel."

She pouted up at him, "No, I want to get married. Right now."

He nodded, "Ok, let's do it."

Dis sat up from where she'd been lounging in the chair and squawked, "What? You can't possibly get married right now!"

Surprisingly, it was Thorin that spoke up, "Why not? It's clear that they're Ones. Not only that, but they love each other, you saw it as clearly as I did when they were cleansing the ring. And it's not as if they just met. They've known each other for months, through good times and hard ones, through both peace and peril. In fact, all the company remarked on it over the quest that it was as if they were courting. They are both of age and neither one has a flighty temperament. Not only that but Erebor herself reunited them, what better blessing could there be than that?"

Dis looked thoughtful for several moments before nodding decisively, "You know what? You're right, let's do this. A small ceremony, just the company, we can do something more elaborate later."

Bella beamed at her, "A small wedding is all I ever really wanted anyway."

Dis smiled at her, "Oh, you'll still have an elaborate wedding, we are dwarves after all, but that will happen later. Now, Dwalin, go grab your nicest set of clothes. Thorin, take him to Balin's so that he can get cleaned up, then send me the Ri's and Bombur. Bella and I will stay here and I'll help her get ready. Now, get going."

Bella watched in awe as Dis oversaw the whole thing like a general leading troops into battle. In little over an hour's time, she found herself getting married to Dwalin in the presence of the company. They'd even managed to find a bouquet for her to carry, although Nori had apologized that they were just medicinal herbs from Oin. Bella had read the meaning and reassured him happily that they meant good things, expressly long life, health, and happiness. He had brightened at that and echoed all his wishes for those for her as well.

And then it was time and they were exchanging vows. She couldn't stop smiling, happiness overflowing her, echoed in Dwalin's eyes as he recited his vows in his calm, steady deep voice. Then Dwalin was braiding her marriage braid, clasping her braid with a bead that he had spent hours crafting and making sure that it was just so, runes entwined with flowers to show exactly what she meant to him.

Then it was Bella's turn and the dwarves suddenly realized that she might not have a bead, but Bella shyly pulled one from her pocket. It took her a few tries to get the braid just right before securing it with the bead. Dwalin examined it carefully and she admitted softly, "Erebor helped me shape it while I was confined. Sapphire for loyalty, runes for strength, dignity, valor, and family. Also the rune for beloved, for you are mine."

It was a good thing that Thorin had already declared them married because Dwalin swooped down and claimed her lips at that declaration. They barely registered the sound of raucous cheers and catcalls, although it seemed to help Dwalin regain his restraint and he gentled the kiss before drawing reluctantly away. She smiled shakily at him, "We did it, we're married."

His whole expression was suffused with happiness as he agreed just as softly, "That we did."

Scooping her up, he turned and faced the rest of the company and roared, "We're married! What are the rest of you waiting for? Let's feast and celebrate!"

Having managed to cover her ears just in time before Dwalin roared, Bella let her hands drop and laughed happily as he carried her away to where the feast was awaiting them. Life was perfect at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, I am still alive. Sorry for the long absence, I've been sick for about a month (not covid, thank goodness), and am just now finally getting back on my feet.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I shall hopefully be updating more often now.
> 
> Praying for renewal, new beginnings, and family togetherness.
> 
> We are strong together!


	9. Bukh'el ikrig kuylel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long awaited chapter

Bella was slow to wake, not wanting to let go of the most delicious dream that she'd been having. She'd been warm and fed and the company had been themselves once again, not hating her. Not only that, but Dwalin had built her a home, had wanted a future with her. She sighed, grumbling internally. This wasn't the first time that she'd had such a pleasant dream but it certainly didn't make enduring her situation any easier. Still, it made her even more determined to outlast Lern and survive.

Something warm tightened around her waist and her eyes shot open. It took several moments for her blurry eyes to focus and then she realized that she was most definitely not in the cells anymore. Deep, even breathing reached her ears and she was even more certain that she wasn't in the cell. It took her several moments to process that she was in Dwalin's bedroom, well, their bedroom now, she supposed. Which meant...

Moving slowly and carefully so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping dwarf, she lifted herself up ever so slightly and turned her head so she could observe him. Dwalin lay there peacefully, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist cuddling her close, even as his chest rose and fell evenly in deep slumber. She didn't move but simply studied his beloved face. His features were relaxed and at peace, none of the worry and tension that had been so present the day before. There were still dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept well for days, but they were less as well. She would do her best to make sure that they disappeared completely, feed him up as well, because he was thinner than he should be.

She reached out to carefully trace his face, only to pause, not wanting to rouse him if this was the first truly restful sleep that he'd gotten in a while. He spoke and startled her, his sleep-soaked voice a deep rumble of amusement, "I willnae break, wife. You can touch me."

Instead of answering, she moved until she was propped up on his chest, his dark eyes opening to see what she was up to. Smiling, she leaned down and kissed him slowly and softly before pulling back. "Good morning, husband. I was trying not to wake you, I could've sworn that you were asleep."

He reached up and wove his hand in her curls, bringing her back down for another kiss before answering, "Old guarding trick. I've also learned to catch sleep where I can while still being alert enough to deal with whatever might pass."

She pouted playfully at him, "I wanted to wake you with a kiss, not fair." He grinned up at her and she found her heart melting, even as she drank him in, "I still can't believe that this is real, that I am really here, with you."

His arms tightened around her, as if worried that she'd disappear even know from right in front of his eyes. "It is hard for me as well, even as I am so thankful that it's true. I don't know how I'll ever let you out of my sight again."

She sighed, her heart aching as more memories of the day before came back to her. Laying so that her ear was on his chest so that she could hear his steady heartbeat, she said softly, "I wish that we could just stay here, now, like this, for forever. That would be perfect."

His heart sped up slightly at that, although his hand was steady as he gently rubbed her back, "Me as well, amralime. Me as well. I would take your place, if I could. I would give anything..."

She shook her head slightly, feeling a small smile tug at her mouth even as her heart ached, "No, dear heart, this is my battle. Were you to fight it, it would be over much too soon. Although, I probably shouldn't find the thought of you taking Lern apart limb by limb so attractive."

He huffed a small laugh at that, although he muttered something that she didn't quite catch under his breath about being glad to rid the world of such filth. However, when she asked him amusedly to repeat it, he proceeded to kiss her senseless. Finally, she pulled back reluctantly, breathing hard. When he moved to capture her lips again, she shook her head, her expression wistful, "No, dear heart, we can't. I need to get up, to ready myself."

He growled and pulled her close, just holding her tenderly while they both caught their breath. Finally he pulled back so he could meet her eyes and growled hoarsely, his expression intense, "You will win today. I'll accept nothing else, do you understand?"

Seeing the desperation that he was so desperately trying to hide lurking in his eyes, she smiled softly at him as she cupped his face and smoothed her thumb over his cheekbone, the small motion soothing both of them. "Hey now, we made it through impossible situations time and again on the quest. Have a little faith that I'll make it through again this time, eh?"

The tension in his frame eased slightly and he grumbled, "That's not as reassuring as you would have me believe. Half the silver in Thorin's hair is there on your behalf."

She laughed at that and he sighed, releasing her. She slid out of bed and pulled a robe on, tightening the belt firmly around her too thin waist. He followed her, his expression calm and focused in what she called his guard captain planning face. "So, what do you need to do to prepare, mizim?"

She smiled up at him, absently ruffling her curls in a vain attempt to straighten them, "A light breakfast first, I would do without, but I'll need the energy. I'm guessing that Lern isn't one of your captains for no reason."

Dwalin had moved past fear and anger and was in his center, where nothing affected him, so he simply nodded, "Aye, a good fighter, although an unimaginative one. However, he drills continually, so his techniques and reactions are reflexive and immediate. However, although he drills faithfully, he rarely practices beyond the minimum required time."

She nodded thoughtfully, "That's helpful. After the meal, I shall take a purifying bath to cleanse myself. Then, I shall meditate until it's time for the fight. I'm assuming that Dori will have prepared the garments that I'll wear."

They had moved to the main room and Dwalin had opened the door and sent a runner for their meal before rejoining her. "Yes, he assured me that he would handle it, although he is quite put out at you. In his words, he thought that you were more rational and level headed than that hot headed idiot brother of his."

She smirked slightly at that, "Ouch, poor Nori. I shall make it up to the company somehow, after this is all settled. But I refuse to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder in fear, husband. Fate weaves as fate will and everything will be as it was meant to be. Let's not experience sorrow before we must, right?"

He sighed but let the words that he was going to say go. Instead, he asked something that he had been curious about for months now, "If hobbits don't wear braids, how do they indicate that they are taken? I want the world to know that you are mine."

A corner of her mouth tipped up, her eyes filled with tenderness and love, "Rings. Hobbits wear a ring on the third finger of their left hand. There is a vein in that finger that leads directly to the heart, so it is a promise that they are always tied to the one of their heart. However, I'll wear your braid with pride, never fear that."

He grinned at her, "Ye'll still be getting a ring as well. I want every single race in all of Arda to know that you are mine."

Before she could respond, there was a quick knock on the door and then several of the company came in, their expression determined. Bella sighed inwardly but welcomed them anyway, noting that at least they had brought breakfast with them. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

A light touch on her shoulder drew her from her reverie and she slowly came back to herself, her eyes watering slightly from the brightness when she blinked them open. It was Fili who stood there, his expression solemn, as he said quietly, "It's time."

She offered him her hand and he pulled her gently to her feet. She had expected to feel pins and needles from where she'd been meditating for so long, but her legs held her without complaint. They walked in silence for several minutes as he guided her through the unfamiliar hallways. She had expected him to ask her what her plan of attack was, so when he finally spoke, his words surprised her, "Why, Bella? Why did you challenge him? Any of us would've handled him gladly and good riddance. Why, when we finally had you back safe with us again, do you risk tearing out all of our hearts again?"

She walked for another minute in silence, gathering her thoughts, before finally answering him. She asked lightly, "Have I ever shared about my life in the Shire?"

Fili shook his head, "No, not really. Some of your hobbit culture, but otherwise, no."

She sighed, her expression slightly maudlin, "My life there wasn't really that different from what my life here in Erebor has been so far. True, I wasn't locked away, but I was caged in by the rigid rules and expectations of society. There were also several self-important bullies there, much like Lern. In truth, I'm used to the treatment and it doesn't really affect me like he wished. I can give you half a dozen reasons as to why I challenged Lern. Anything from I'm mad at my imprisonment to the fact that he has a god complex. He thinks that he's the end all, know all, how long until he decides that he doesn't need a king when he is wise enough to rule. But none of those answers would be the truth."

Fili asked gently, "And what is the truth?"

Her eyes burned and her hands clenched in fists as she answered in a low voice, "He hurt those who are mine! For months, you have all suffered because of him! I have claimed you through peril, darkness, and dragon fire! I have faced down the white orc and the chiefest of calamities, I have looked death in the face and survived anyway because my death would mean yours. If you had all hated me, I would've walked away for all of your sakes. But to know that you spent months grieving me because of him? There is no hole deep enough for him to hide from my wrath."

Fili started, "Bella..." However, before he could say what was on his mind, they reached the arena where the fight would be held. Fili's expression immediately shifted into his crown prince one and he led her easily through the crowd until he reached the area where she would wait until the fight was announced. However, before he left to rejoin Thorin, he murmured, "My money is on you, Bella. Give 'em hell."

Before she could respond, he was gone, but she couldn't help the small smile that quirked her lips before allowing it to drop away and stillness to take its place. Seemingly satisfied that everyone was present, Thorin called for silence. It took a few minutes for the curious murmurs of the crowd to die away completely, leaving a loaded silence in its place. Satisfied that he could be heard, Thorin spoke, "Dwarves of Erebor and honored guests, I am sure that you are curious about why we've asked you to assemble here today."

He paused just long enough for that to sink in before continuing, "Today, you have been called together as witnesses. Bukh'el ikrig kuylel has been called on Lern, son of Dorn by Belladonna Baggins of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Lern has accepted the challenge and Erebor herself witnessed it. Today at noon was the time chosen for this duel. Are both parties present?"

Lern stepped forward and bowed to Thorin, "Aye, your majesty."

Taking that as her cue, Bella stepped forward and bowed as well, "Yes, your majesty."

Lern sneered briefly at her words but did not speak. Thorin asked solemnly, "Is there no other way for the matter to be resolved between you?"

Bella said softly but clearly enough for the entire arena to hear, "No, your majesty."

Disdain practically dripped from Lern's words, "No, your majesty."

Thorin nodded, "Then let it be so. Bukh'el ikrig kuylel is not something to be entered lightly but both of you are determined upon this course and Erebor has witnessed. The rules are simple. This is a fight to the death. Each of you will be allowed to choose at least one weapon and no more than five. First blood does not count. There will be no time limit on this fight. The only way to end this fight is in the death of one of the participants or in the case of an obvious winner, the winner may offer the loser a chance to yield and spare their life. No other may enter the fight until it is clearly won, otherwise their life is forfeit. Other than that, anything goes. Do you acknowledge these rules and agree to abide by them?" They both nodded and Thorin said heavily, "May the Valar have mercy on your souls."

Bella offered him another, deeper bow before moving over to where several racks of weapons waited for them to choose from. As she walked, Bella weighed the choices in her mind. Both she and Lern were dressed in plain trousers and a sleeveless tunic that were made from undyed linen. The only difference between them was that he wore boots while she didn't. Both their hair was unbound and unornamented, no braids or beads. Because there were no pockets or belt, she would be limited in what she could carry safely. Not only that, but her strength would not be the same as a dwarf's, Lern would easily overpower her if she tried to hold her ground against him, so that meant that the war hammers and axes were clearly out. No, her greatest asset against Lern would be her mobility.

She paused and surveyed the racks again before taking a quick glance at Lern. There was also the fact that Lern was a good half head taller than her, which meant that he would have longer reach as well. However, anything that she chose to match his reach, such as a longsword, would be too unwieldy should she have to close with him and the length that she would need would translate to extra weight as well, causing her speed to slow. She shook her head and moved on, carefully looking over each weapon. It was when she reached the final rack that she saw it, the weapon that the company had given her such affectionate grief over. Reaching over to grasp Sting's hilt, she murmured, "Hello old friend, I wondered what had happened to you."

She gave Sting a couple of gentle swings, allowing herself to become reacquainted with its familiar weight. She started to turn away, satisfied, when she hesitated and turned back, studying the rack again. A long dagger, like the one that Fili favored, caught her eye and she lifted it up. It was about half the length of Sting but was still a comfortable weight in her hand, the hilt and blade well balanced. She could've taken more, but she knew instinctively, these two blades were her best bet. She turned and made her way to the center of the arena to where Lern was waiting impatiently, a wicked looking longsword in one hand while a double headed axe that reminded her of Grasper was in his other hand. He smirked and sneered at her when he saw her choices, but she ignored him, turning her attention to Thorin.

Even Thorin seemed concerned by her choices, a slight wrinkle between his brows even as his eyes questioned her decision. She merely lifted her chin a fraction and met his eyes calmly. He blinked in acknowledgement before speaking, "Face each other and bow." They did so. "Ready."

Bella adjusted her grip slightly on the hilts and shifted her weight to the balls of her feet, slowly drawing in a deep breath as she met Lern's hate filled eyes.

Then Thorin called, "Begin!"

Lern lunged forward, the sword slashing towards her head in a violent streak. She leapt back lightly, the sword missing her by a mere inch as she stumbled slightly, having not expected him to be quite so fast. Before she could gain her balance, she was forced to dodge sideways by the vicious backhand swing of the axe that had immediately followed his first strike. Grimly acknowledging that Dwalin had been right about Lern's fighting style, Bella danced back lightly, searching for flaws in his technique. It would take everything that she possessed in order to get out of this alive.

* * *

Dwalin's entire body tensed so hard when Lern first struck that Thorin was half afraid that he would shatter. On his other side, Fili sucked in a harsh breath, fear shining brightly in his eyes although his face was properly impassive. As it was, it was all that Thorin himself could do to remain in his seat and not storm down there and end the threat to their hobbit lass, exile be damned.

However, somehow, miraculously, she evaded the first and then the second blow, her expression surprised. He watched as she clutched her weapons and scrambled backwards, what had she been thinking when she had chosen those two weapons, so pitifully small next to Lern's ones. It was true, that elvish letter opener had served her well during their quest, but it had no place in a duel to the death, where every advantage counted. She could very well die before she ever got close enough to actually use her weapons.

He ground his teeth together to keep from shouting curses at Lern for his cowardice, he had to appear impartial. One long tortuous minute passed and then another and another. Before he knew it, several minutes had passed with Lern attacking and Bella scrambling away just in the nick of time. It was unbearable to watch and he didn't know how long it would be before her luck ran out.

Right as he thought that, the tip of Lern's sword caught her left forearm and opened up a shallow gash. She skipped back again, ignoring the then trickle of crimson blood that splashed on the ground. However, Lern stopped and roared, "Fight me, you coward!"

Bella stopped as well, looking thoughtfully at her arm and then at Lern. Fili muttered hoarsely, "Why won't she fight him? He's going to kill her."

After what seemed like forever but was a mere heartbeat at most, Bella shrugged and then she moved!

* * *

After Lern's second strike, Bella had to scramble to stay ahead of Lern's blows as he pursued her relentlessly. However, instead of engaging him, she led him on a merry dance across the arena, trying to tire him even as she studied his technique as well, well, as well as she could will avoiding a relentless barrage of blows. She wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, it would tire her greatly and she would end up being too tired to properly defend herself. As long as she could just stay ahead of him, she would be all right.

A minute passed and then another and Lern showed no sign of slowing, although he did appear to favor the sword as is primary weapon more than the axe, his blows with the axe less precise although containing more strength than the sword strikes. As she moved and dodged, she felt her muscles warming up and her joints loosening up, something that she was relieved about. Even on the quest, whenever she had fought, she'd always had a thorough warm up, usually in the form of running like a madwoman from whatever new creature was trying to kill them.

However, warming up meant that she would start sweating, which was a distinct disadvantage. As if to prove her point, a bead of sweat slipped into her eye and blinded her just enough that she wasn't able to avoid Lern's blow fast enough. The tip of his sword sliced her forearm open in a stinging blow that soon transformed into a burning pain. However, Lern didn't follow up on his advantage but stopped and bellowed at her.

She only had a second to weigh her options but it was enough for her to understand three things. One, she was now injured and this meant that from this moment on, she was in a race against blood loss and the resultant weakness. Two, Lern had lost his calmness and was operating on emotion if he didn't take advantage of her momentary falter from pain. Last of all, she abruptly decided that she had learned all she could of his fighting style, there was nothing else that she could glean from continued observation. It was time to end this madness, for once and for all.

Her mind made up, she shrugged and delicately adjusted her grip on the two hilts. Then, without warning, she gathered herself and sprung toward Lern.

* * *

It was all that Dwalin could do not to roar with rage as he moved into position next to Thorin. It killed him to allow his wife, his One, his very heart, to walk unprotected into danger. He was her shield and he had vowed that no harm would come ever come to her while there was still breath in his body. But how could he protect her from herself? She was all too eager to throw herself between danger and those that she loved. If he loved, truly loved Bella, then he had to accept all parts of her, even the parts that grieved him. Her fierce love for those she considered hers and her unshakable sense of justice would've prevented her from allowing anyone else from issuing this challenge. When this was all over, they would be having several long talks about whom protected whom and just how precious she was to each and every one of them.

When Thorin called for them to begin and Lern struck out like a striking adder, he had to force himself to remain physically still and not reach for his axes like wanted to. This was Bella's fight and he would honor her courage, knowledge, and heart that she could do this. But as time passed and she didn't strike a blow, he found himself puzzled by it even as a hint of fear crept into his heart. All through the quest, she had had no fighting ability but that hadn't stopped her from throwing herself headlong into any skirmish. Why then, was she running away?

That thought was wiped away as she stumbled slightly and Lern scored first blood. Although the cut wasn't deep, the small crimson drops enraged him. He was reaching for his axes, this farce had gone on long enough, who needed Erebor, he and Bella could live quite comfortably anywhere. However, both of them paused and he paused as well. He only distantly heard Fili's whisper and Lern's roared challenge. One reason that he'd become royal guard captain beside his friendship and relation to Thorin was the fact that he had the uncanny knack of sensing sudden shifts in battle right before they happened. Even a few seconds warning could be enough to save a life at times and right now all of his instincts were screaming that things were going to shift.

But which way?

He glanced back and forth between them, only to pause when he saw her readjust her grip and shift ever so slightly onto the balls of her feet. He allowed his hand to fall as Bella finally made her move and attacked.

As he watched, he felt disbelief, relief, and pride well up in him. Because, as he watched her fight, he realized that he knew each and every move that she made, had spent long years drilling them into various dwarves. A simple truth struck him as he watched her. She would win, because Bella was not fighting alone. Each and every one of the company was down there and fighting with her. As she moved, he saw Nori's deceptive footwork, Fili's double dagger secure grip, Bifur's fierceness, Dori's implacability, and Ori's heart. There was Bofur's lunging half side step and Bombur's underhand ladle strike. In the strength in her posture, he saw Oin's stubbornness and Thorin's defiance of overwhelming odds. An unexpected charge was all Gloin's blunt and straightforward attack style, but she coupled it with the axe disarm that Balin favored that he was never able to fully guard against.

Neither, apparently, was Lern, as his axe went flying across the arena, out of reach. This was both a blessing and a hindrance. Because while it removed the threat of the second weapon, it also allowed Lern to focus fully with the sword, which was his primary weapon.

However, this didn't faze her at all, just allowed her to pick up her speed, which was all Bella. She combined that speed with Kili's calculated recklessness to drive him ever backwards to a spot of her choosing. As for himself, he saw himself in every small aspect, from the way that she was constantly shifting, seeking any opening, any advantage, no matter how small.

No matter how hard Lern fought, he could not stop the avenging Valkyrie that the small hobbit lass had becoming, her attacks precise and relentless. His blocks and blows became sloppier and sloppier as panic entered his eyes, the realization that he had vastly underestimated this tiny, starved, hobbit lass and her abilities.

That was when Dwalin knew that she had won for sure, that it was already over.

And he watched, with fierce pride and overwhelming love, as his Bella showed the world what an incredible woman she was.

* * *

As Bella fought, she felt the company gathered around her, nudging her in the right way, whispering encouragement and advice in her ear, giving her their strength. And little by little, Lern fell back, each strike a little slower, a little less precise. When she'd taken his axe, he had rallied, the sword obviously his favored weapon. But Nori's tricks and twists kept her easily away from his blade, even as Kili's impishness snuck in along with Dwalin's unpredictability. Also, briefly remembering Thorin's bout with Azog, she had to admit that she played with her prey just a bit as Thorin had toyed with Azog.

However, her waning strength reminded her that her body was still in poor condition and every moment she indulged in her anger was another moment that she was losing blood and growing weaker. It was time to end this, once and for all.

Using Sting, she blocked his blow, locking their hilts together but before he could overwhelm her, she brought her second dagger up in a move that she'd seen Fili do, one that she had practiced again and again, and sliced the muscle in his wrist, causing his hand to go lax and the sword to fall away. Before he could register what had happened, she hooked her foot behind his ankle and jerked it towards her while shoving with all her might.

He fell and hit the ground with a resounding crash. Before he could regain his bearings, she knelt with one knee on his chest, placed Sting across his throat and the other dagger above his heart. When he focused on her, she snarled, "Yield! Or I'll end you where you lay."

He snarled back at her, swearing in Khuzdul. She pressed Sting lightly against his throat until a thin line of blood welled up and said implacably, "I said, yield!"

He looked around frantically but no one made a move to help him. Hatred welled up in his eyes and he growled, "I yield."

Without moving her weapons, she looked up at Thorin and asked, "Do you acknowledge my claim?"

Thorin nodded gravely, even as his eyes shone, "Aye. Lern had yielded to your offer of mercy. Belladonna Baggins had won the Bukh'el ikrig kuylel and her claim has been decided as the valid one. This matter is closed, by the Valar's will."

All of the dwarves echoed 'By the Valar's will' while Erebor chimed her agreement.

Bella nodded and stood, moving away from Lern and offering Thorin a shallow bow which he returned.

Oin was there moments later, tutting quietly over her arm and leading her towards the edge of the arena. Neither of them saw Lern stand, his lost axe in his hand and a crazed look in his eyes as he moved to go after Bella. The crowd cried out in anger and horror and Bella started to turn to face the threat. But before Lern had taken two steps and Bella only halfway turned already knowing that it would be too late, there was a whooshing sound and Lern's head toppled from his shoulders.

Sliding Keeper back away, Dwalin said grimly, satisfaction lurking in his eyes, "Now the matter is closed."

When Bella just stared at Lern's body, Dwalin moved over and gently took her arm, leading her back towards their suite, "Come on, mizim, let's get you cleaned up and tended to."

She just nodded and leaned harder on him, weariness crashing over her, even as the noise and chaos increased behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember Bella's eidetic memory? And the fact that she had nothing to do but sit in the dark all day. Yeah, she was bonding with Erebor and learning Khuzdul, but she might've also sworn that she'd never be so helpless ever again. She had to modify a lot of the moves, she obviously doesn't have the Ri strength, etc. But she's smart and she's quick :) (Also, y'all didn't think that I was actually gonna let Lern live, did you? That dwarf was obviously insane!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fight and there will be more after this, maybe one or two chapters, not sure.
> 
> Praying for health, peace, and energy!
> 
> We are strong together!

**Author's Note:**

> So, much like Ereborian Justice, this is a little bit darker and heavier than my usual style. However, the what-if some dwarf took justice into their own hands and locked Bella away plot bunny got hold of me and refused to let me go. This story is the result. Let me know what you think.
> 
> (And yes, there will be a happily ever after. Eventually.)
> 
> Praying for joy, laughter, and coming together,
> 
> We are strong together!


End file.
